Saga of Gold Squadron
by dragonlots
Summary: After the battle of Gomoray, Gold Squadron joins the Galactica, renewing friendships, family bonds, and forging new ones. Among them is Cpt. Jenn with not only her own secret past, but knows theirs as well! Uses both characters from BSG plus new ones.
1. Default Chapter

**SAGA OF GOLD SQUADRON**

Dana Bell (Dragonlots)

_Chapter 1_

The fires burning below on Gomoray briefly transported me back to the night the cylons came and bombarded Umbra. Hazily I remembered my mother pushing me out the door and into the dubious safely of the forest. The night had been filled with explosions, bright flashes, and crying children. Later, when the rescuers came, they shielded us from the massive deaths, taking us out of the small village and placing us in foster homes in the city.

"Rae, you awake?" Don's voice summoned me back to the present.

"Do we land or what?" his younger brother Jason asked.

First things first. "Any sign of the Pegasus?"

"No." Stacia answered. "But that doesn't mean anything. We all know our commander."

And well we did. Since the destruction of the Fifth Fleet, he'd kept us all alive. We've been out on strike runs constantly, destroying every scrambled-headed leader the Cylon Empire tried to send in and rededicate the base.

"We're going to need fuel first." Leave it to Karl to remind us of the practical.

"We set down. Keep an eye out for a good landing spot."

One of the fuel depots exploded and part of me wondered if we'd find one intact so we could refuel.

"There, on the edge of the city." Jerik had always been our most observant. At least, when he wasn't staring at Stacia. I kept wondering when or if he was going to make his move and let her know how he felt.

With practiced skill we landed. Climbing out of the cockpit I knew I could trust Karl and Don to get our vipers refueled. I walked to the edge of the smooth field, pulling off my helmet and wishing I could free my shoulder lenght black hair. I'd adopted Sheba's habit of putting my hair up when flying.

"Cylons seem all confused," Jason, commented. He tiptoed close to one that seemed to wandering aimlessly.

"Jason!" I called in warning.

He ignored me of course. The youngest member of our squadron figured he was destined to live a very long life, though I questioned his prediction when he was always so reckless. I noticed there was a crater not far from the cylon and Jason boldly pushed the tin can over into it. A metal grinding sound reached my ears as it tumbled down.

"Yahoo!" He clapped his hands over his head and jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Suppose he'll ever grow up?" Stacia asked. She absently ran her hand over her short blonde hair. Jerik stood beside her alternately watching Jason and admiring Stacia.

"No idea," I responded. "Don, Karl!" I turned to face the other two. "How's it coming?"

"Couple more centons and we can get back in the air."

"Good." I went back to my viper checking for any damage after our brief battle with a cylon patrol. I didn't expect to find any. We're the best warriors in the fleet.

Before long we were back in the cockpits and in space. I always felt more at home there than anywhere else. Even at Apollo's. I turned my mind away from the painful memory. I didn't want to remember, but sometimes, in the darkness and isolation, you do.

I'd only been at the academy a yahren when I met him. I'd been called out of class and into the CO's office. With a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach I dreaded a confrontation about Starbuck's recent illegal gambling casino on grounds. We hadn't gotten caught of course, we never did. Yet, the CO knew, as did everyone else that the seven of us had grown up together. No doubt he wanted to know what I knew about the alleged incident.

As I walked into the stark military office, I rehearsed my story carefully. We'd all been in the sims practicing. I didn't know anything about the casino. With a secret smile on my thin lips we were covered. Don had broken the computer codes and set up a fake program.

"Cadet Raelene," the older man decked out in all black and silver, matching his gray hair, addressed me. "I'd like you to meet Apollo."

I'd been expecting an interrogation and hadn't been exactly sure how to respond to the turn of events. Maybe the young warrior was some sort of decoy "Hello," I answered warily.

"Apollo comes from a long line of warriors. In fact, he's one of the finest to ever graduated the academy."

The young dark haired man with hazel eyes had the good graces to blush.

"You are aware," the CO continued, "that there is a custom at the academy to allow families to sponsor a cadet."

I'd heard about the program. Many orphans, with no family support, were often sponsored by a warrior who had taken a personal interest in their well being.

"Yes," I wasn't comfortable with the idea. My fellow orphans were all the family I needed.

"Apollo has taken a interest in your well being. Though, by the Lords of Kobol, I don't know why." The fact the CO didn't like me much was well known.

"You're at the top of your class," Apollo put in with a glare at the CO. "You have potential. I'd like to see you excel and eventually land a spot on the Galactica."

The Galactica! I could but dream! Being placed aboard that battlestar would be a coveted position! The other cadets would envy me.

"You can decline." I think the CO really wanted me to turn down a chance more precious than a full pyramid in a game. For a micron, I considered it. Yet, could I really afford to turn down such an opportunity when the Lords had been so gracious to offer it?

"Why me?" I couldn't quite believe my possible good fortune.

"I already told you and my father, Commander Adama, agrees." Apollo had risen to his booted feet. I admired the way he looked in his tan uniform with dark brown jacket. I couldn't wait until I could one day don my own. He turned to leave. "Oh, you're invited to join us for dinner tomorrow night. I'll pick you up after classes."

I hadn't yet agreed. "You're assuming I accept," I threw back. The CO glowered at me. One doesn't address an officer in the fleet with such a tone. I waited for the warrior's reaction.

"Cadet," he said with practiced patience. "If you were a warrior in my squadron,"

"I'm not," I crossed my arms over the plain brown jumpsuit.

Apollo took a deep breath. Only later did I learn he'd grown up with a younger brother and was used to dealing with attitude. "Do you agree?" He waited for my answer.

Did I? When my heart raced like a viper thruster? I was being given a chance I would not have even dared dream of! "Yes," I'd said quietly.

He'd nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

I'd returned to class and later shared my good luck with my friends. They'd all wished me well and I think, were a little envious. Not that they'd hold it against me. We'd all wanted to do well.

"Got something on my scanner," Don called out.

I pushed the past aside and concentrated on our current position. "Cylons?"

"No," he sounded uncertain. "Moving too slow for that."

"Isn't that a Gemmon freighter?" Stacia sounded confused.

"And look at that bucket of rusted parts," Karl pointed out. "Old thing shouldn't even be in space."

As we flew through the fleet of ships, their number and various conditions astounded me. But at the head, and very much to my surprise, was a battlestar.

"That isn't the Pegasus." Jerik stated the obvious.

"Gold squadron to…" I saw the name then and gulped, my feelings at seeing the ship again mixed. "Galactica."

"Galactica to, did you say Gold Squadron?" I recognized Athena's voice.

"Request permission to land."

There was a brief silence. "Granted. Upon your arrival report to Commander Adama."

"Understood." I felt both excited and terrified. Adama had been both commander and a father figure to me. I had no idea what his reaction would be upon seeing me again.

We lined up for landing and gently set our vipers down. The orange clad crew descended on us and soon we found ourselves escorted by Boomer, who'd greeted me with a smile, to the bridge.

The bridge hadn't changed since I'd last been there. Rows and rows of computers with blinking lights, the commander's perch and main com unit in the center. Along the back a huge star map decorated one wall.

"Captain Raelene, Gold Squadron," I briskly reported.

Commander Adama met my green eyes and scanned over my squadron. "Welcome aboard, Captain."

"Thank you, sir."

He took a step toward us and put his hands behind his back. "And just where was your squadron while we attacked Gomoray?"

"On patrol."

"I see."

I think he remembered our squadron had a reputation of going out on unauthorized patrols. Cain didn't like it, but he'd allowed us some freedom. He liked the fact we blasted more cylons out of existence than most of the others.

"Commander, the Pegasus," I just had to know. "Where is she?"

Adama took a deep breath and I noticed for the first time the lines around his eyes. "We don't know. Cain took on two basestars during the battle."

Two! Our commander had courage. I hoped he survived the battle and would rejoin us.

"Ah, Apollo," Adama faced his first born as the Captain walked up to us. I hastily looked away. I didn't want to see him right now. "Please, assist Gold Squadron in finding quarters. When you've rested," he looked directly at me, his lips spreading in a fatherly smile. "I'd like to hear more about what happened during your time on the Pegasus."

"Yes, sir," I replied, not sure if I really wanted to share our, or rather my, experiences.

We followed Apollo off the bridge and down gray corridors. He tried to catch my eyes, but I avoided obliging. I hadn't forgotten how we'd parted company. He finally stopped trying and paused before a doorway. "Women warriors have quarters here. There aren't many aboard so there should be plenty of room. The rest of you will bunk with Blue Squadron."

He was putting my warriors with his squadron. I didn't know if I should be delighted or angry. "Thank you, Captain," I acknowledged politely.

Stacia went through the door and I started to follow.

"Rae,"

I didn't face him, though I sensed he'd extended his hand toward me.

"Welcome home."

Walking through the door I refused to answer him and so wouldn't see the hurt I'd caused him. Served him right after what he'd done to me!

I glanced around quarters assigned to the female warriors. The room was good sized. The same ugly gray walls and sparse bunks providing a place to rest between alerts. Stacia picked an unoccupied lower bunk and slouched into it. I took the one above tossing off my jacket.

"You from the Pegasus?" a young woman who asked. She had long dirty blonde brown hair.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'm Brie. There are others from the Pegasus here."

"Really?" I hadn't considered that possibility.

"Yes. Sheba's in the life center and the rest of Silver Spar and some others, too."

Sheba! She was an excellent warrior and I couldn't conceive of her being injured. Nor could I see Cain leaving her behind unless, I didn't want to think about that. Surely he wouldn't have taken a suicide mission.

"Lot of new warriors here now," another woman told us.

"Haven't seen you before. Did you just arrive?" Brie wanted to know.

"We were out on patrol," I answered. "Saw all the damage and headed out. Found the fleet and the Galactica."

"You Do know about the colonies."

Oh, yes. We knew. I'd cried for several days after Cain had told us. I'd thought I'd lost everyone and would never get a chance to, I stopped my line of reasoning. I really didn't want to think about it.

"Look, not to impolite, but we haven't had any sleep for over twenty-four centaurs."

"I understand." Brie pointed to a door. "Showers are there."

"Thanks," Stacia acknowledged almost running to take advantage of the luxury.

After a quick shower I snuggled underneath the blankets and feel into a deep-exhausted sleep. Not so deep I wouldn't hear the battle klaxon if it went off. Too long had I lived with the threat of cylon attack to ignore it. But I'd learned to catch rest when I could and for a rarity, I actually managed to get a full nights sleep, although my dreams were filled with turbulent memories of the past.

"So tell me," Commander Adama prompted, sitting at his desk with his fingers steepled in his familiar pattern. "Did Cain know where you were?" He waited for my answer.

"Yes, sir, he did." I stood before his desk at attention. I'd been summoned to talk to the commander after I'd had breakfast. Behind me Apollo sat on one of seats along the wall and under the portholes.

"Was your mission successful?"

"Yes, sir." We'd destroyed the cylon patrol just like we'd set out to do.

"It must have been a shock. Returning and not finding the Pegasus."

"Not unusual for Cain not to be where we left him. Have lots of practice seeking the ship out."

"Interesting." Adama lifted his finger to touch his lips. I knew he was thinking about what I'd just told him.

"You're lucky you found us," Apollo added.

"Starbuck believes in luck. I don't." I bit my lip at that mistake.

"I know he does." Apollo came to stand beside me. Adama shifted his gaze from one to the other of us like he sensed something was wrong and couldn't quite figure it out what.

"I need my captains to work together," he half warned us.

"Not a problem, sir." I took a step away from Apollo.

"I'd heard you made Strike Commander," Adama continued. "Apollo holds that rank here."

"Then I stand aside and will allow him to continue to hold that position." Not much else I could do. I just hoped the warriors of the Pegasus would allow me to do so and follow Apollo's lead.

"Rae, you're record is impressive, if unconventional." Adama looked up at me. "You're experience will be invaluable to the survival of our people."

"Thank you, sir."

"There was a time you called me father." His tone sounded almost hurt.

I felt like I'd been stabbed. I took a quick breath. "That was many yahrens ago."

He gave me one of those unreadable looks. "I see."

Enough was enough. "If you'll excuse me, Commander. I need to see to the repair and refitting of our vipers."

"You're dismissed."

I bolted for the door. I hadn't counted on Apollo following me.

"Rae," he caught my arm. ""We need to talk."

"Not now." I yanked free.

"Starbuck,"

"I said not now, Captain." I stalked away.

Fortunately, since I'd been assigned here before I had no problems navigating my way to the hanger bay. I found our vipers and my squadron.

"Old man tough on you?" Don asked.

"About the same. I can handle Adama."

"What about Captain Apollo?" Sometimes, Don saw more than he should.

"He was promoted before I was. He's senior on this ship."

"Not by much," another voice stated.

Startled I whirled to face the new comer as the rest of my squadron rose to their feet.

She smiled at me. "Been a long time, Rae."

"Jenn!" Forgetting proper warrior protocol, I ran and embraced her. She hugged me back.

"But we'd heard," I began.

"As did we. By the Lords, it's good to see you."

My old friend disentangled herself and I blushed. "What about the rest of your squadron?" I asked.

"We…survived. Just in from patrol. The deck crew told us about vipers with the gold markings. I hoped it was you."

"What happened to…"

"The Solaria?" Jenn sighed, her pale green eyes deeply sad. "Destroyed, as was the rest of the fleet. If I hadn't disobeyed orders, we'd be dead too. Lost two in my squadron as it was."

"You!" I was shocked. Jenn had gained the reputation as the captain who never lost a warrior. Everyone always got back home.

"You have no idea what it was like." Her expression held a bleakness I couldn't fathom.

"Maybe." I agreed. "But I'm sure my situation was similar."

"No doubt." She weak smile held a deep sadness. "We can talk later. Right now," she waved at a warrior obviously waiting for her. "I have to make my report to the commander."

"Antares still flying as your wingman?" Apollo's cousin I'd met a couple times at family dinners.

"He is. Took a hit during the last battle and ended up in Life Center. Starbuck took his place on patrol. Speaking of which," she eyed me curiously. "I don't doubt he'll be glad to see you."

The prospect of seeing another childhood friend cheered me. I really hoped I'd get to see him again - soon. Still, I wondered about something and asked another question. "Daniel and Nona still flying with you?" She'd said she'd lost two and I held my breath as she answered.

"Yes. I kept my squadron at four, even over Adama's and Apollo's objections." She reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm taking them to dinner tonight on the Rising Star. Why don't you," she inclined her head to include my squadron, "all of you, join us?"

"Sounds good," Don agreed.

Jerik and Stacia nodded, so did Karl and Jason grinned broadly.

"We'll see you then." It would be great to catch up with her.

"Good." Jenn offered us a warm smile and walked toward the lift.

"Who is that, Rae?" Don wanted to know.

"Captain Jenn of the Hawks." I heard their low whistles. I retook my place leaning against my viper. "Adama sponsored her through the academy. She was three yahrens ahead of us. I only met her when I attended various family functions with Apollo." Part of me missed those days.

"So like you," Karl said. "She started on the Galactica and took a promotion to another Battlestar."

Better they believe that as the truth and not what actually happened. "You could say that." I straightened up. "Starbuck is around here somewhere."

Jason grinned. "Bet we'd find him in the officer's club in the middle of a game of pyramid."

"I won't take that bet." We all knew our old friend too well.

As a group we left the bay and made our way to the officers club. It was much like the one of the Pegasus. Banners on the steel walls, tables and chairs set about in an attempt to make the atmosphere relaxing. The barmen nodded to us as we came in.

"There's Starbuck!" Jason dashed over to the table where a game was in progress.

Starbuck saw us and did a double take. He rose with the warning, "Don't look at my cards." He had his usual cigar hanging off his lower lip. "On what barren asteroid did we pick you up?"

"Very funny, Starbuck." I put my hands on my hips. "I'm surprised Adama doesn't have you locked in the brig."

"Naw. Best friend of his son and usually his wingmen."

That shocked me. I had no idea Apollo and Starbuck were friends, let along flying together. "Oh."

"Barkeep," Starbuck raised his voice. "A tankard of your best ambrosia for my long lost friends!"

"Careful he doesn't stick you with the tab," Boomer warned, lifting his mug in mock salute.

"Boomer," Starbuck began.

"He knows better," I informed the warrior.

Starbuck got a sheepish grin on his face. "We went the academy together."

"Uh, huh." I could tell Boomer wasn't really buying the story.

Don handed me my ambrosia.

"Still not letting Jason drink?" Starbuck pointed to Don's younger brother.

Don just shrugged. "He can't handle it. It's safer."

"Right." Starbuck smiled knowingly. "Look, I'd love to sit and catch up but,"

"Go ahead and finish your game." I grinned at him. "We're not going anywhere for awhile."

"Thanks." Starbuck rejoined the game.

We took seats in the back of the room. Jerik and Stacia sat together. Karl stared into his drink and Don took a place next to me. Jason sulked next to him.

"Rae!" Bojay dropped down in an empty chair. "Glad to see you made it back. Have you been to see Sheba yet? She's in the Life Center."

"What happened?" Sheba was one of Pegasus's best pilots. I couldn't believe she'd taken a hit bad enough to end up in Life Center.

Bojay shrugged uneasily. "She missed. The cylon didn't. Apollo escorted her in."

I took a sip of ambrosia. Apollo's actions didn't surprise me. Sheba missing did. As Bojay filled us in on the events of the past few days, I felt a sinking in my stomach. There would be no return to the Pegasus, something I'd secretly hoped for. Cain had sent all his warriors to the Galactica and had taken only those he needed to run the ship. I knew my commander well. He hadn't intended to return.

Starbuck's game ended and he joined us. He motioned for another drink and gave us one of his notorious winning smiles.

"Doesn't work on us," Stacia dryly informed him.

"Just practicing." His drink arrived and he took a drink. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I'd like to know as well." Apollo pulled up a chair, his tankard in hand.

There was no way I could leave without making it obvious I wanted to stay away from Galactica's strike commander. Uneasily I traced the edge of my mug.

"There will be plenty of time to find out," Jenn's quiet voice interjected. She threw me an understanding look as she pulled up another chair.

"Anything in the quadrant we're headed into?" Apollo asked.

Jenn shook her head, impatiently catching a bit of her straight auburn hair and pulling it back behind an ear where a faint greenish-blue earring glittered. I'd always envied the way she could be both a warrior and woman at the same time.

"Just more dead moons and uninviting planets," Starbuck put in. "Nice place to put down roots and build a home."

Everyone broke into laughter. Leave it to our friend to find the right witty comment.

"Any plans for tonight, Apollo?" Jenn inquired.

I tensed sensing what she was about to do.

"Promised Boxey I spend time some time with him. Why?"

"Not important."

Inwardly I sighed in relief. At least I wouldn't have to spend social time him. I really wasn't up to putting on a fake smile and pretending I was having a good time with him around.

Conversation ebbed and flowed like solar winds around the table. Apollo kept trying to get me talking and somehow, either Don or Jenn redirected his attempts to other subjects. A couple of centaurs passed and finally Starbuck and Apollo both left. Starbuck for a date with Cassie, whoever that was, and Apollo to spend time with Boxey. Jenn, Lords bless her, explained to us how the boy come to be Apollo's son, despite the flicker of pain I'd seen on the Captain's face.

As we left the officer's club, Jenn motioned me and Stacia aside. "I doubt you two have anything other than uniforms to wear to dinner." She didn't really ask. She knew we hadn't come aboard with anything else from the Pegasus. "I'll see what I can do about that," she commented with a mysterious smile. "Meet you two at our quarters."

Since all the women shared the same quarters, I knew I wouldn't have to figure out where she meant. Stacia and I went back there, grabbing a quick shower. It felt really good to have the luxury of bathing. I tossed on a robe one of the other women had given me. I'd seen her look when she had and understood it had once belonged to someone who had died.

Coming back into the main area I found Jenn waiting for us. "I managed to come up with a few dresses." She pointed at some bright clothing spread out on Stacia's bunk.

"Where'd you find them?" Stacia delightedly picked up a light pink shimmering gown.

"I have my ways." Jenn disappeared into the showers.

It had been a long time since I'd worn a dress. Carefully I rummaged through Jenn's finds and pulled out a dark blue, mid length dress, with a scooped neck- line and long sleeves. Slipping on the soft fabric I enjoyed the feel against my skin.

"Bets our uniforms any day," Stacia said with a bright smile. "Think Jerik will notice me in this?"

I chuckled. "He notices you no matter what you wear."

She sighed deeply. "Wish he'd show it."


	2. Saga of Gold Squadron Chapter 2

Saga of Gold Squadron Chapter 2 

It had been both a delight and a shock to find Rae and her squadron still alive. I had thought, like so many others who died because of the cylons, that they too had perished. Still, Commander Cain had such a legendary reputation. One could be sure all warriors under his flag would be the best and survive.

Exiting the showers I heard Stacia's wistful comment regarding Jerik. No doubt he would spend his evening mooning over her and the lovely dress she'd chosen for herself. Quietly, not wishing to disturb the two friends, one has to learn to give privacy even in the most crowded of circumstances, I went to my locker and opened it. Inside hung three dresses, each a painful reminder of what I had, as was the custom of my people, to allow happen, even to those I had come to love and call family.

The first was a pale sparkling gown of silver when struck by light appeared as if a thousand rainbows danced over it. Ila had given it as gift upon my graduation from the academy. A bit too formal for a party of friends, so I gently put it aside. With a smile I recalled the purchase of the second. An impulsive, or so he tried to claim, present from Apollo. As a much younger man he had once thought himself in love with me. Twas a notion I quickly cured him of, since I knew our true ages were a universe away from each other.

Briefly I glanced at the long mirror one of the other women warriors had found and installed in our quarters. I did not look like one of great age. My figure still curved and invited my hair long and auburn, shining from its recent washing. I would have to decide how to wear it tonight I reminded myself with a slight smile. My face was oval and pale, cheekbones high and well-defined, lips full, as was proper for one of my ancestry. The most startling feature was perhaps my eyes. Almund shaped and a pale green, so like the ocean of my homeworld.

"So," Rae popped up behind me. "What're you wearing tonight?"

With a rueful sigh I put aside also the dress from Apollo. Had he joined us this night, I might have worn it as a reminder to him at what good friends we had become since that very awkward moment of rejection. My hand touched the soft silky fabric of the third dress. It did not cause as much pain or memory as the other two. Serina had purchased it for me on Carillon.

"That's lovely!" Rae half reached out to touch it and paused, knowing she did not have permission to do so.

"A gift from one who lost her life on Kobol," I explained. The form fitting dress flowed over me, flattering in just in the right places, the sage green complimenting my eyes.

"I'm surprised you don't have every male warrior in the fleet chasing after you." Rae lounged against the bunk, a smirk on her face.

"I think my rank has something to do with that. Not to mention a very protective wingmen."

"If he's that protective, you ought to date him."

"I think not." I picked a pair of leaf shaped earrings and put them on. Quickly I brushed my hair, choosing a matching piece to put in my hair. The final outcome was stunning.

"I always envied you." Rae made a face and turned to Stacia as the younger woman joined us.

"Are we ready?" I inquired. The other two nodded and I led the way.

The maze of corridors were never confusing me, more like familiar, as if I had lived in them many times. That of course was not true, as our training gave us all the information we would need. We gathered with others in the waiting area. The male members of Rae's squadron joined us, as did Daniel and Nona, and also, much to my surprise, Antares.

"Doc said I could leave since I won't be on duty for a least a secton," he explained.

I found Apollo's cousin most enjoyable. Protective and more dependent upon character than appearance. He had none of the classical Caprican looks, as did Apollo, though he did share the same dark brown hair, which he wore somewhat shorter. His eyes were like the commander's a deep nutmeg. A spice I remember fondly and missed out here in the depths of space.

The look exchanged between Daniel and his twin Nona did not take me by surprise. Constantly did they conspire to cause mischief and yet, I had to admit their love of fun balanced out my squadron well, as did their accuracy and fierceness in battle. But too, that was not a surprise to me. I knew their background and training before they came to Caprica to train as warriors.

"Headed to the Rising Star?" Starbuck asked as he escorted Cassie, a smile upon his face. I honestly do not think he has considered how well suited they are for each other.

"Who's this?" Rae demanded.

As Starbuck made the obligatory introductions, I took the moment to examine my companions for the evening. Gold squadron's reputation was well known. There were excellent warriors even if they had petulance for disobeying orders. Don, who hovered close to Rae's side, was not an attractive man. The slight bulging nose testified to him having once broken it. His younger brother Jason had an impish look, and no doubt, when he had grown up some, he would be attractive and alluring to the ladies. Jerik held a more intense look, though directed only at Stacia, whom we all know he adored. Carl, hmmm, well Carl was the most serious of the group, dark haired and eyed, looking every bit Caprican. A great pity I could not tell the children their true ancestry.

"You're looking thoughtful." Nona's quiet comment interrupted my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Only thinking."

"Uh huh." My long time friend knew me too well. But then, there were many things we knew and had not shared with others. The Colonials would not in truth understand.

The shuttle arrived and we boarded chatting and enjoying the each other's company. When we docked I led the way to a room I'd had reserved. The small chamber reflected dimmed light, the large table laden with fruits and other surprises. Such extravagance had cost me more than a secton's pay. Yet watching my friends enjoy the food and themselves, made the price well worth the cost.

"I tried to convince Apollo to join us," Starbuck told me as he swigged ambrosia.

Cassie leaned forward her blue dress artfully draped to intrigue and not show more than needed to entice. "He wanted to spend the evening with Boxey."

"As well he should." I did not begrudge his son time with his father. The time would come too soon when the child would not have the luxury of Apollo's guidance or love.

"There's rumors that there might be Triad matches again," Daniel supplied, a huge grin on his face. I knew he loved both watching and playing the game.

"You only want to play again," his sister teased. "Getting a bit lonely at night are you?"

"No." Daniel's face reflected his irritation. "But sometimes I want to just have fun. Not always worry about which of my friends will die in the next attack."

Gloomy silence spread a dark cloth over the table. Daniel's words reminded us all how fragile and perilous our world of ships truly was.

Jason glanced around at each of our faces. "Thought this's supposed to be a party?"

"It is, Jas," his older brother replied.

"Then how come everyone's so gloomy?" He perched his elbows on the table and propped his head on his hands.

Don and Rae exchanged a look of mutual agreement and shrugged. Rae picked up her glass. "To our safe return and finding old friends!"

Everyone raised their glasses and drank the contents in agreement. I sipped the sweet liquid, watching all over the brim. The weight of my future knowledge hung over me as surely as my final death shroud. The time to enjoy their company and friendship was now. I could not allow what I knew to influence that. They were all too dear to me.

In the following sectons Gold Squadron went about their normal antics causing Commander Adama to assign Colonel Tigh as their personal senior officer. I chanced to be on the bridge when the frazzled black man approached his old friend.

"What is it, Tigh?" The commander moved slowly. He still had not fully recovered from his injuries caused from the fires that had ravaged the ship after a Cylon attack.

"Adama, I," the Colonel hesitated. "I can't take it. They are disrespectful, do what they want, and I can never find them." He ran a nervous hand over h is curled hair. "There's got to be someone else."

The commander sighed. I think, at that micron, he felt every one of his yahrens reflected in his gray hair. He raised his voice to address Omega. "Has Captain Apollo's patrol reported back in yet?"

The tall young man shook his head. "No, sir."

Adama nodded. His attention reverted to Tigh. "You can't handle one small group of warriors?"

Tigh released a slow breath. "I have my duties here. I can't spend every micron watching them."

I knew the expression on Adama's face. Rae's squadron and their activities had spread to every ship in the fleet. They were becoming something of legends themselves.

"There's a Colonel Iirra who has asked to returned to active duty. I hadn't considered her request seriously."

If the woman was who I thought, I could understand the commander's reluctance. Anyone who had flown with the fabled Death Head's would be suspect. Their squadron had taken all the suicide missions, and lived, well, a few anyway, to tell the proverbial tale.

"Adama, do it. Maybe giving her something her to do,"

"I've thought of that."

There were half-whispered rumors that the survivors of the Death Head's tended to be suicidal. I believe there is a word for it, but not in this culture.

Within a centaur the woman joined Colonel Tigh in the hanger deck. Rae and her squadron were repairing their vipers when they approached. I had just handed the younger captain a tool when Tigh cleared his throat. Rae scooted up and they all stared.

"This is Colonel Iirra. She's your new commanding officer," Tigh told them. "All your orders and assigned patrols will go through her first." His glare was meant to intimidate. I think he knew it had no affect.

"On your feet!" Iirra barked. "Show respect for a senior officer."

Gold squadron slowly rose to their feet. The looks they tossed her way would not bode well for their future.

The Colonel tapped her foot impatiently. "I've heard about all of you. Insolent. Never following orders. Well, I'll have you know it will be different under me."

"I'll leave them to you." I think he would have said more, but something in her manner prevented it. He fled, as a beaten cylon fighter would from a viper.

"Look at these vipers," she continued. "Disgraceful. In my day,"

"We're not in your day are we," Rae carelessly said.

"Colonel," Iirra reminded her.

The captain crossed her arms and leaned against her ship. I know the younger woman was testing her new senior officer. Rae may be a talented warrior, still, she had little regard for protocol.

The colonel shifted her attention to me. "And you are?"

"Captain Jenn," I responded.

"Do you need to be here?"

"She's helping me." Rae straightened her glare a direct challenge.

"Do you, Captain Jenn?" Iirra went on as if Rae had not spoken.

"No."

"Then you are dismissed."

"You can't," Rae began.

"I'll have words with you in my office in fifteen centons. Be there or I'll have you thrown in the brig."

Rae's mouth dropped open. I walked quickly away. When later I saw Rae she was seething, yet she did not speak of what had happened between the two of them. She only kept saying, "I'll show her."

There was no doubt there would be upcoming problems between the two women. Rae had always been head strong and very used to getting her way. I had once asked her who had fostered her after her mother's death. She had paled.

"They just assigned kids to whomever applied. Didn't even check to see if children should be in those homes. They just shuffled us off and then forgot about us."

Perhaps, had I known her friends then, I would have asked the others. Rae had never said anything more about the yahrens after the Umbra attack.

For the next secton any pranks Gold Squadron might have pulled were delayed due to an unusual visitor. A Count Iblis joined the fleet. Some sort of ship wrecked castaway Apollo, Starbuck and Sheba brought back with them from a planet they had investigated.

Iblis brought with him great promises of deliverance. The only catch was that we had to follow him. I did not see our guest until the night of the Triad games. Watching him with wary eyes, my unease about him grew. Something in him struck a familiar chord. A presence I had either met before or knew of. I could not be certain.

At the celebration afterward, I tried to join Apollo and Starbuck, both of whom were not happy at having lost their match. I had worn the dress Apollo bought for me. He smiled in recognition while turning to frown at the Count and finish his statement I must have interrupted.

"Some of these people are in critical jobs."

Iblis's reply was both short and suspicious. "Trust me to worry about the fleet from now on. It is my commandment that everyone here live life to its fullest."

"No matter how long it lasts," Starbuck muttered.

Sheba leaned forward looking beautiful and bemused. "Apollo, Starbuck, you're missing the point. We're all saved. Now relax." She sent a fetching smile at Apollo. "Come on, Apollo. Dance with me."

"What a wonderful idea," Iblis said with a smile that made my blood run cold as an ice covered asteroid. "They make a handsome couple," he remarked stating what I had long knew to be the obvious.

Starbuck cast the count a disbelieving look. "I thought you were interested in Sheba for yourself."

"Why should she be limited to one man? Or you and I to one woman?" He then cast his eyes in my direction. "And just who are you lovely lady?"

How fortunate my true sight kicked in and I saw him for who and what he really was. Stories of his existence dominated cultures across the universe.

"That's Captain Jenn," Starbuck supplied when I failed to introduce myself.

"Jenn, what a beautiful name," he reached out a hand to take mine. I pulled away.

"Do not think you can delude me as you do these simple children."

His eyes narrowed the pleasant face he carried darkening. "Just who are you?"

"One with whom you dare not trifle."

Starbuck frowned trying to follow conversation and not succeeding. He did not need to hear what I would say next. "Why don't you go and get a drink, Starbuck," I suggested. "And get me one, too. I'll join you in a few centons."

He nodded his boyish grin returning to his face. He winked. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Behave," I bantered back. "Or I'll tell Cassie."

I waited until he was well out of earshot. My attention turned back to the count. "My task is to protect these people. They have an important part in the war that is yet to come."

"War?" he questioned. "I bring only peace."

"That is a lie and you know it full well." I took a step forward the warning in my voice unmistakable. "The price they will pay is too dear."

He started to reach for me and froze. "You know who I am." It was not a question.

"I am one with clear sight and not fooled by your illusions."

"There are only limited beings with that capability. Pray tell, which one are you?"

He appeared to be amused, as if my words were nothing to him.

"A very old order. One which those who step in shadow tried to destroy."

My oblique reply startled him. "You can't be."

"Nor am I the only one. If you try to take the colonials, we will stop you."

"You don't have the power."

"I have more than you think." I gave him a deadly smile. "Don't judge me by what you see."

Iblis attention wandered as Apollo stalked off the dance floor. Later I would learn what had happened between he and Sheba, but my attention was fully upon an enemy who would destroy what I had to protect.

"She is mine," he claimed.

"Perhaps. But do not count your victory. Much can happen between now and when you think you can claim your prize."

"Do not interfere." He intended his words to be a threat. They were to me a challenge.

With a shake of my head I said, "I'm not part of your game and therefore not bond by your rules."

Fury radiated on his face and I think a trickle of fear. What I said infuriated him and would greatly upset his plans. He changed expressions quickly when Sheba once again rejoined him. "Ah, my dear, would you like to walk with me?"

She smiled like a love struck young girl and took his arm. Victory danced on his face as he walked away. I would not allow him to win. The price would be too great.

The battle claxon sounded as I roused from sleep. Automatically I dressed a frown upon my face at the number of empty bunks and slowly rising warriors.

Nona jumped down in uniform and ready to go. "Where is everyone?"

I shook my head and we headed for the launch bay. The others stumbled behind us. We rounded a corner and ran into a confrontation of a different kind. Iblis stood in the hall raging at the commander. "If this is the way you run you ship Adama, I may relieve you as command as well."

Sensing what Apollo was about to do, I put myself between the two. "Don't," I warned. "You have no idea who he is."

Angry the captain glared at me. "But he,"

"I know." I faced the count. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Commander Adama safely out of your way. No opposition."

"Captain Jenn," Adama warned.

Iblis smiled his fake, soothing grin. "Captain Jenn has taken a dislike to me, Commander. It's quite all right."

"A dislike?" I laughed at his words.

"Enough." The commander ordered. "All warriors to their ships. We're under attack."

I stayed in the hall as the others hurried to obey. Adama frowned, "Captain,"

"I will attend to her," Iblis reassured the commander. "I'm certain you have more pressing duties."

With a furious glance, Adama left. I know he did not understand.

"Must be frustrating," I commented. "You have no power over anyone who does not willing give you dominion."

"You I'm beginning to find annoying," he shot back. "You have no influence here."

"I have more than you think." I took a step forward. "You're mistake is not fully understanding who and what I am."

"You're a relic. A left over from a time that didn't need you then anymore than it does now."

"How little you know and understand," I retorted. "The future is in shadow unless it is changed now."

"You talk in riddles. How typical."

"And you would see the galaxy plunged into chaos."

"I have my own concerns." His eyes reflected the blackness of his true soul.

I arched an eyebrow. "Keeping an eye on you are they?"

"Bah!" he roared and stormed away.

With a shake of my head I raced to the viper bay. The patrol had already launched and I was told to wait for further instructions. When they returned some of our warriors were gone. Mysteriously. I glanced up wondering, but kept my musing to myself. There were things the younger races did not understand.

Much later I learned the full extent of the events that unfolded later. Apollo in his suspicion went back to the planet were they had found the good count. Starbuck with him and Sheba followed. I saw her flee and on impulse, joined them. On the planet Apollo and Starbuck attempted to show her their horrendous find, yet Iblis prevented this.

"Sheba, come to me."

Dazed and in his blinding spell she started to go to him. Apollo tried to stop her. "Don't"

"She is mine. She has given herself to me freely." His smile so sweet and deceiving.

I spoke then, "Does she in truth, know who you are?"

"Stay out this," he snapped. "You shouldn't even be here. I should do the galaxy a favor and rid it of you."

There was no stopping the giggle that escaped me. "I think not. And the galaxy needs me. Regardless of whether or not you think it does."

He ignored me and prepared to kill her. Apollo got in way and died instantly. The globe lights bounced overhead and the count lost his power over Sheba, and I suspect, a great deal more.

"What's the matter Count? Break some sort of rule?" The loss of best friend caused Starbuck to loose it. He shot at Iblis dissolving his guise and revealing the horrible face of evil he truly was.

"Sheba, come with me."

"No. I could never follow you know. Oh, Apollo, what have I done?" Sheba broke down into tears.

I placed a hand on Apollo. His spirit had not yet fully departed. There was still a chance. I missed much of the interplay after that, clinging to the life wrongly taken. Not an easy thing to do, yet possible. I remember the shrill squeal and darkness, waking to find myself in place I had not every expected to be and yet had heard of.

Halls of glittery white met my eyes. Beings draped in shimmering ivory and me laying on some sort of platform. I rose slowly, stretching my limbs.

"Rather surprised to find you here," one of them spoke. I glanced at the older man in surprise. He smiled back. "Name is John."

"The others?"

"Playing out a drama."

"I see."

"Come."

I trailed behind him taking in the beauty of this place. One would almost expect it be heaven, unless one knew, in truth, what it actually was. We stood on a balcony overlooking the scene below.

"Choices. It's all about choices," John said.

"I understand more than you think."

"Of that I have no doubt." His eyes twinkled. "You see, we know who and what you really are." He inclined his chin. "Do they?"

"There are two in my squadron who do."

"Are they from the colonies?"

I think he knew the answer but I told him anyway. "No."

"Take care. What you do is risky."

"Necessary. For the future of the galaxy."

"We have seen a time of possible darkness."

"My people have seen it and would not have it happen."

"They are important?"

"Yes." My voice had dropped to a whisper. Apollo stood with his friends alive and restored to us. Tears welled up in my eyes. "How much will they remember?"

"Nothing."

When we returned to the Galactica I feigned not remembering our adventure on the Argos ship. For that was what they were called. Our people had known of them long. A race of super beings who, sometimes, deigned to interact with younger ones. At dinner that night it surprised even me that the co-ordinates had been given for Earth. I guess they hadn't chosen to tell me that. Inside, I wondered what possible motive they had for given the colonials, exactly what they had been seeking.


	3. Chapter 3

Saga of Gold Squadron Chapter 3 

"We miss all the fun," Jason groused as we trudged down the long corridor to Iirra's quarters. His golden brown eyes flicked around looking like a trapped daggit.

"From the outcome," Don rationally pointed out, "I don't think we did."

His younger brother slouched and kicked at the deck plates. I took a deep breath trying not loose my temper. It would take all my self-control to put up with the colonel's berating. I didn't need Jason making it worse.

"Least we found out none of the planets had any life on them," Jerik pointed out. "That's good."

Jason shrugged. "If you say so."

"Maybe not so good," Carl put in. "Not if we're trying to find the lost thirteenth tribe."

"You have a point," I agreed, watching as Stacia grabbed Jerik's hand. He grinned stupidly. I shook my head and buzzed before we entered. "We're back from patrol." I deliberately didn't call her colonel.

"I see you are." She glared at us. "Well?"

I gave her a clipped report. She surveyed us all with narrowed eyes. When I finished she said, "I suppose you've heard what happened here in your absence."

We'd heard a few things on the hanger deck. I nodded, not wanting her to decide and tell us herself. A tankard of ambrosia sounded very good and I just wanted to escape to the officer's club.

"Good. Won't waste my breath. What I will tell you is that we're now on course to Earth."

"Thought we already were," Jason commented all innocent. I wanted to strangle him.

Iirra stared at him as if he were a specimen under surveillance by Dr. Wilker. "You're all dismissed." We turned to leave. "Oh, Captain," she added. "Commander Adama requested to see you in his quarters upon your return."

Surprised I nodded and left. Vaguely I racked my brains trying to think what we possibly could have done to warrant Adama's attention. With the colonel being assigned to us, we'd really cut down our unauthorized activities.

"I'll order you some ambrosia and have it waiting for you," Don offered. He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I waved and took off for the commander's quarters. Outside his door I took a deep breath and didn't have to buzz before his mellow tone beckoned.

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me?" I stood at attention before his desk.

Adama smiled warmly up at me, a slight frown furrowing his gray eyebrows. "Tell me, how did Jason manage to become an officer, not to mention entering the academy, without ever applying?"

I'd have bet several cubits that my face must have turned white. I grabbed the edge of his desk. That little secret was one of my best kept yet somehow the commander had unraveled it.

"Sir?" I tried to find a way delay the inevitable.

"I think you heard me. Please," he pointed. "Sit down. I want to hear the entire story."

I'd been busted. I staggered over and sat down, my head hidden in my hands. All sorts of ugly repercussions zipped through my mind.

"Rae," his voice spoke gently. "I'm not angry." I unhid my face and he relaxed back in his chair. He crocked his finger and laid in next to his mouth. "Well."

I hiccuped nervously wishing I had that promised tankard in my hand. The drink would have settled my nerves. I rubbed my hands on my uniform leg. "It all started a couple of sectons before we were supposed to report to the academy."

"You don't understand, Rae," Don begged. "I can't leave Jas alone with Deva and Arck." His face held a helpless look. "They try but,"

He didn't really need to finish the statement. We all know they drank too much. Many times Don and Jason ended up staying at someone else's foster home until Arck came and dragged them away.

"And what are you going to do if you don't go?" I asked him. I really hated the idea of any of us not going.

We all sat around the table in my foster home. The couple who cared for me had gone for the day and we'd all gathered there to celebrate passing the entrance exam. It had been our only chance for any type of decent escape.

Starbuck leaned back sticking a stupid cigar in his mouth. He'd just gotten into the bad habit of always having one with him. "Really want to end up cleaning asteroid debris off liners, Don?"

"Course not." Don wiggled uneasily. "But I can't leave Jason."

Jason grinned self importantly. He was three yahrens younger than the rest of us and still too young for the academy.

"You can't keep him in your room," Carl pointed out. "They don't even allow pets."

"Not a pet," Jason grumbled. His eyes threw lasers at us.

Stacia patted his hand. "Here, have a mushie." Jason crammed the goodie in his mouth failing to close it to chew.

"Yuck! Lean some manners!" Lyla admonished, reaching over and pushing his mouth closed. Jason crossed his arms and sat back indignantly.

"Who's Lyla?" Adama interrupted me.

"Lyla and Dietrich grew up with us." I closed my eyes briefly, the pain of their loss both fresh and old. "They were assigned to the Atlantia."

"I'm sorry."

We both knew there had been no survivors from the President Adar's ship.

"Continue." He waited while I collected my thoughts.

We debated most of the day what to do about him not really coming to a good decision. Night came and with it voices raised calling my friends home. They all left to eat dinner and I stood for a long time at the door, both sad and happy. There had to be something we could do.

We got together again the next day, sitting in a circle under a tree. Jason chased bugs teasing them with his fingers. Don sat next to him, Jerik stared at Stacia. He'd been doing every since she filled out. She pretended not to notice though she kept sending me grins. I'm sure she was secretly pleased. She'd been trying to get his attention for the past half yahren. Starbuck had one of those cigars in his mouth again. Lyla and Dietrich sat cross-legged. Carl stared up at nothing at all. I drew figures in the loose dirt.

"What are we going to do?" Don asked yet again.

I'd gotten an idea last night. It was crazy and would depend on how good Carl's and Don's computer skills were. I nervously bit my lip. "We could take him with us."

"What!" The collective chorus screamed.

"Wouldn't be that hard to break into the main and forge fake documents."

"Oh, come on," Don begged. "Do you know what the penalty would be if we got caught?"

"So we don't get caught." It wouldn't be the first time we'd done something like that. We'd managed last yahren to have a whole day in the city on our foster parents.

Starbuck smiled, his eyes taking on a gleam. "There are more interesting things we could try." He'd just started learning pyramid. I could just imagine what he was thinking.

Lyla snorted. "You'll get yourself expelled, Starbuck."

"No, I won't."

"Uh, huh."

"I'd heard about some of Starbuck's antics at the academy," Adama commented. "Were you involved in any of them?"

Maybe, once, I would have denied it. "We were all friends. What do you think?"

"That's what I thought."

The first few sectons at the academy went pretty smoothly. Glitches in the system were expected and none of the instructors were overly concerned that Jason didn't appear on their roosters. They just added his name and classes continued. It wasn't until exam time that problems started to surface.

"Starbuck!" I hailed.

He turned to face me. I smiled sweetly. "Stacia's going to take Jason's test in Pre-cal. How about you take his in Basic Nav."

Starbuck stopped and stared at me. "Look, Rae, I don't even know if I'm going to pass."

"Oh, come on, Starbuck, if you're going to be any type of pilot,"

He snorted. "Seat of my pants flying I can do. Calculate the course for a ship," he shrugged. "Better leave me out of it. Carl would be a better choice."

"Can't. Have to make it believable. Carl's in all the next level courses."

Carl had already passed most of the basic classes on the prelim tests. The academy had chosen to accelerate his programs. He was already a full yahren ahead of us.

"Look Rae, "

"Stacia could help," I offered.

A leering smile spread over my friend's face. He'd already gotten himself quite a reputation as a ladies man.

"What I meant," he even tried my patience sometimes. "Is that she could deal Pyramid the next time you sponsor one of your gambling nights."

His boyish face grew thoughtful. Finally he nodded. "She is good and the house wins more often." He winked at me. "You have a deal."

I glanced up at the commander. "We kept up a pretense and made sure Jason passed all his exams." I grinned wryly. "Even at times it was marginal."

"Yet, despite his age, he's an excellent pilot."

"One thing he proved he could do well. Believe me. We were all relieved."

Adama nodded. He leaned forward and I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Commander, look, I just did what I thought was best, and…"

"Were all of you responsible for the decorating of the founder's statue the day all the fleet commanders visited the academy for pre-inspection?"

I gulped. We might have done the illegal gambling games, but to desecrate the founder's statue? "No, sir. We weren't. As far as I know, they never found out who was."

"I see."

Didn't really like it when he used those two words. He either really did see, or he didn't believe you. I'd learned that one from Zac. A pain touched my heart knowing the young man had died the day cylons had ambushed the fleet.

The commander stayed silent a couple more microns. His face grew more serious. "I know I have no right to ask, but I would like to know. What happened between you and Apollo?"

His words touched a raw hurt. What had happened had all been a terrible misunderstanding. Maybe Starbuck had explained it to his captain. I didn't really know. I couldn't imagine the two of them becoming friends if he hadn't.

"That's between Apollo and me."

Adama nodded. "It had better not affect your performance as a warrior."

"Has it so far?" My tone held a tone of sarcasm. Couldn't help myself.

"No."

"Fine. Are we finished?"

"Yes." He gathered up some book on his desk and set it aside. He rose slowly. He hesitated, like there was something he wanted to say and couldn't find the right words.

"My squadron is awaiting me in the officer's club. Permission to join them."

"Granted."

I practically fled his office. I'd admired Jenn for being able to accept Adama as a father figure. Personally, although there'd been times when I'd called him that, I'd always been uncomfortable doing so. Even then, I'd known he would eventually become my commanding officer. How could I also accept him as the father I'd never had?

Sheba mended and went back on flight status. I was glad of that. Silver Spar needed a strong leader and although Bojay was good, he didn't have her inborn skills. Athena told me that they still listened for any sign of the Pegasus, yet with each passing day, hope waned.

It was during this time we discovered the orphan ship. Having grown up that way ourselves, we thought it only proper to visit and make sure the children were well cared for. We docked our vipers with some fanfare and little eager faces stared up at us adoringly.

Pretty certain Colonel Iirra would be furious with us, since we'd been told, directly by her, to take a shuttle, I pushed aside the lecture we'd get upon our return and enjoyed the day playing with the youngsters and letting them crawl around and in our vipers.

"Can anyone become a warrior?" A little girl named Astra asked me.

"If you're good enough," I answered not really wanting to quell her desire. There were many jobs in the fleet and only a select few became full Colonial Warriors.

She lovingly ran her hand across the smooth metal of the viper nose. Her small blue eyes shined. "Wish I could go for a ride."

Don put a restraining hand on my arm. "Don't even think about it, Rae."

"What's the harm?"

"If we take one child for a ride, we have to take them all." He swept his arm to indicate the large group gathered around our ships. "And we're only here for a few centaurs." His chiseled face reflected his sorrow. "Remember how many times we were disappointed as children by false promises?"

I knew Don had a point. Much as I would liked to have given the little girl the thrill of a lifetime, it just wouldn't be right or fair to the others. "Maybe one day after you grow up you'll be able to fly one." There wasn't much else I could offer her.

The child nodded and skipped away with one of her friends. We told stories about fighting cylons and helped the caretakers escort the children to dinner.

"You have no idea how much they looked forward to your coming," Dr. Kuok told us. "They don't often get visitors other than people searching for their lost children."

"We went through that too, after Umbra got bombed." My memories of that night and the days filled with disappointment and loss still haunted me.

The tall older man nodded. "I remember hearing that somewhere."

One of the caretakers rushed up. "Dr. Kuok, I'm sorry to interrupt, but one of the children, he, well, he's stuck, sir."

"Stuck?"

She nodded vigorously. "We don't know how but he's wedged tight and we can't get him out. Maybe if we called for someone to come."

Don pushed forward. "Maybe I can help."

Dr. Kuok considered the offer. "You are already here," he observed.

"Carl!" I called. We'd probably need him.

The three of us went with the attendant while the rest of my squadron had dinner with the youngsters. We were lead through a maze of corridors and finally reached the spot.

"He's down there." She pointed down.

Don scooted past her and gazed down the small access tunnel. I watched as he summoned up a smile. "Hi!"

The round face gazed up. "I'm stuck."

"I can see that. What's your name?"

"Dillion."

"Dillion, I'm going to leave for a micron. Don't be scared."

Don pushed his way back. "Take a look, Carl."

Carl looked and frowned. "Wonder how he managed to get wedged in there."

"I seem to recall we used to get into some pretty small spaces when were younger," I commented.

"True," Don agreed. "But not on ships traveling in space." His eyes searched Carl's face. "Any ideas?"

"Wonder if we can get underneath him."

"Can we?" I demanded of the attendant.

She wrung her hands. "I'm sure."

"Fine. Don, Carl, go with her. I'll stay here and keep our young friend company."

They both nodded and followed her. Hopefully they'd be able to figure something out. I returned to the tunnel and sat down.

"Hi, Dillion." I kept my voice pitched soft to try and keep him calm. The blond haired boy seemed to be about Boxey's age.

"Hi." He wiggled grimacing. "Can I get out of here now?"

"It's going to take a few centons. Don and Carl are going to check on something, but they'll be back soon."

"Didn't think I'd get stuck."

I tried not to smile. "What were you doing?"

"Just exploring," he glumly replied. "I hope the vipers don't leave before I get out of here. I really wanted to see them."

"Well, they can't leave without us."

He squinted. I don't think he realized Colonial warriors were trying to rescue him.

"Really?"

"Really."

Don appeared. "We can't reach him from below. Too narrow. Carl's gone to get something slippery." He grinned. "The attendant got really upset when we told her what we're going to do. Seems they don't like it when the children get dirty."

"All children get dirty. We did."

He laughed. "Yeah, we did."

Carl returned and slowly he and Don unwedged our young friend. He did get dirty, but all things considered, it really wasn't that bad. We went back to join the others and were cheered for our bravery and helping one of their own. Just before we left Dillion came up to us.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"It was our pleasure," Don answered.

"Yeah," Jason put in. "Part of our duty. Rescuing small children."

"You didn't even help," Jerik teased.

"Neither did you." He crossed his arms and pouted.

Dillion tugged on my jacket. "You sure he's a real warrior?"

Since Adama had chosen to overlook my stretching of the rules, Jason certainly was. "Yes."

"Seems too young."

"Sometimes warriors are."

"Oh." His intense eyes gazed earnestly at us. "When I grow up. I'm going to be a warrior, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Saga of Gold Squadron Chapter 4 

Slowly I backed away around the corner, hoping, by the powers I believed in, I had not been seen. I could not believe that pitiful old man, Chameleon, had been sealed to one of our most powerful fighters and the result of their love one of the fleet's best warriors.

"But you're his father," Cassie objected.

"No. No I'm not. I can't be. Don't you understand. He'll give up everything he loves, even you. For what, yahrens that can never be recaptured?"

Perhaps Chameleon was not completely unredeemable. Still, I found the thought repulsive and retraced my steps back to the officers club. So much did I know of their past, of their mother's history, and could not share with them.

Sinking down in a chair I found the weight of my knowledge almost more than I could bear. I knew them, flew and fought beside them, and yet kept a secret that they would never forgive me for, if they ever discovered what I knew.

"Jenn," Apollo's voice pierced my gloom. I sensed him sit across from me.

"Just tired," I lied. I meet his concerned green eyes. Sometimes I wondered if he too, shared a common blood tie. Little did I know of his mother's or even his father's past.

"You're sure that's all it is?"

Of all the warriors I wished I could tell him the truth. Daniel and Nona, well, they knew. They themselves had not been raised in the Colonies. Not like so many others who had fled the darkness as it spread across the galaxy, choking the life from our proud ancient order. No, they had been taken, with their mother, to stay at the home of friend of their father. Raised to know who and what they were.

As for me, well, my story is much different.

He reached across the table, lightly taking my hand. "You know you can talk to me."

"I've always known that." No lie there. Apollo had been a friend and confidant for many yahrens. He had told me first of his growing feelings for Serina. A part of me was glad they had had time, even so short, together. Another part would have spared him the pain. I had known she would die.

He looked down briefly and back up. "I've always known there were things you didn't tell me. I always hoped you'd trust me enough to share them."

I smiled at him. Sadly, for I knew those were the things I could never share. "We all have secrets, my friend. These are the ones I dare not tell anyone. Not even you."

"What really happened to us? When we came back from that planet?"

Dreaded I had that question. I knew full well the events that had transpired. "What do you remember?"

"Confronting Iblis." He sat back releasing my hand. "A place of goodness." He shook his head. "Nothing more."

"Than that is all you need remember."

"That's not an answer, Jenn."

I sighed. No where would we go with this line of questioning. I couldn't tell him. "Where's Starbuck?"

"Saying goodbye. Chameleon isn't really his father. He was just running from the Nomen and using Starbuck to stay on the Galactica. Siress Blassie from the Senior ship has promised to keep him out of further trouble."

"A challenge I'm certain."

Apollo chuckled. "So am I."

Rae and her squadron entered then. I'd heard they spent much time on the Orphan ship. Understandable, given their background.

"You can't be seriously thinking that, Rae," Don said as they sat down at our table.

"Why not? The kid's alone and he's too old to adopt out."

"You're thinking of adopting one of the orphans?" Apollo asked surprised.

I was as well. I did not think any of those of Gold Squadron held the maturity to take on raising a child. On the other hand, I had much experience, given the number I had adopted for my own and watched them grow up under my careful guidance.

"Not adopting," Don corrected. "Fostering."

Carl piped up. "They can't really adopt out any because they aren't certain they might not still have family somewhere in the fleet."

Jerik and Stacia joined us with tankards they handed out to their friends. Jason, I noticed, was pointedly ignored and not allowed to drink. I smothered a smile behind my hand. I knew full well the reason.

"Dr. Kuok is trying to convince the IFB to help locate families by broadcasting the children's images," Don told us.

"Both a good and bad idea," Carl added.

"So, he doesn't have to stay on that old ship while he's waiting."

"You really think that Iirra is going to let you," Jerik began.

"That's enough," Rae snapped. "I'm of age and can do what I want."

"Raising a child on your own isn't easy," Apollo softly reminded her. "I have help with Boxey."

"I didn't ask Your opinion," Rae retorted.

"You're a warrior under my command. A decision like this could get you grounded."

"Oh, and did you ground yourself when you became a father?"

Somehow, I doubted they were aware of anyone else in the room. All other talk had stopped and their voices were the only ones being heard.

"Regulations state if a female warrior becomes pregnant she's grounded," Rae reminded him. "There's nothing in there that says she is if she takes on raising a child."

"Rae," I knew Apollo's tone well. The warning was clear.

"This is MY decision and I'll thank you Captain Apollo to stay out of it." She pushed back her chair and stomped out of the Officers Club.

Don calmly surveyed Apollo. "So, what did happen between you two?"

"Something I wish I could take back." The hurt on his face stabbed my heart. "Excuse me." He left as well.

"Wish those two would settle their differences." Don sipped his ambrosia.

"Wounds take time to heal, lieutenant," I reminded him.

"Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head. "Not for certain."

"Were you on the Galactica then?" Stacia asked me.

"No. I had already transferred."

"Rae looks up to you." Don's serious face regarded me.

"She should not."

"Why not?" Jason in all his young innocence inquired.

"There are things that are beyond knowledge."

Don's startled face told me all I needed to know. He did not yet understand what I had said, but a time would come when he would. No doubt, he would be first to come to knowledge of who and what I served. And what I zealously guarded them against.

"What is this child's name? The one Rae so thinks she wants?" Changing the subject now would be in the best interests of all.

"Dillion," Don supplied. "We helped him out and now he follows us around when we're visiting. Cries when we leave."

"Difficult. To leave a child in pain."

"You sound like you know."

"There is much I know."

Don frowned. His rough featured face reflecting sudden insight. "You're older than you seem," he almost whispered.

Too close he'd come to the truth.

"That's just plain silly," Jason contradicted. "She doesn't look a day over twenty-five yahrens."

The child had no idea how far off he was. My people did not age as others. Though I could not tell him that.

"Maybe she just has an old soul," Stacia commented. "There are those who believe we just go round and round till we get it right."

"You don't believe that," Jerik objected.

The petite blonde threw him a look. "I'm just suggesting."

"But it isn't that." Don leaned forward. "Who are you?"

"I'm a warrior who happens to out rank you."

He took my inferred warning. "Let's finish our drinks and go check on the latest triad game."

"Bet Boomer won." Jason smiled happily at the thought.

"Is he playing?" his brother asked.

"Don't know."

I listened to their banter as they finished their drinks and good naturedly teased each other. They left placing small bets on the outcomes of various matches. I sat back and wondered if by chance, I had accidentally endangered my mission. Too soon. Too soon for me to take my leave of them.

Lifting my head I heard the cries as another ship fell to an enemy far superior. My eyes closed and I felt tears sting. Granted, the event had not yet happened. But it would. I knew what could happen and had to prevent such a loss, at any cost. Even my own life.

Again I heard the words of my mentor and teacher. "Your own interests are not important. Only the mission. You must succeed no matter what the price. Even your own death."

And what was death but only a transition. A step from the world of now to one of greater beauty and peace. Away from the troubles of the galaxy, the danger that grew closer every day, one which I could not allow to happen. An ancient darkness that had plotted the cause of our downfall and aided a master of great evil rise to power. Thus was why many had scattered.

Feeling more weary than my years, I slowly rose intending to return to my bunk. Perhaps a brief rest would help. Though the truth was, it wouldn't. Not until I had guided the Colonel's to their fate. Whatever that proved to be.

Even my mentor had not known for certain. "They're a variable," he'd told me.

A variable? I kept wondering what that meant. True, sometimes what we saw did not happen. And sometimes, what we saw was not truly clear until the event unfolded itself. Such had been the case about another of which I had but heard hushed stories. Not daring to ask I still did not know the identity, or even the complete tale.

"Jenn!" Apollo caught my arm.

In reflex I reached for my weapon, the one I could not openly wear, before I stopped myself. I saw his questioning look. "You startled me," I informed him.

"I called you, but you didn't hear me."

"I was lost in thought."

"What do you think of Rae's idea?"

I paused, carefully considering my answer. "Many times I've heard you complain about how immature she is."

He shrugged. "She is."

"Apollo," How could I phrase what must be said? "She is the same age as Starbuck."

"That's my point."

We both understood his tendency to get into trouble and his continued problem committing to a single relationship. Still, my knowledge of the future told me that would not continue to be case. Yet, I could not tell my friend that. He would want answers I could not give.

"Had you considered that perhaps, having the care of a young life, might be the maturing edge you seem to think she needs?" I couldn't help my sarcastic tone.

"I think she needs?" He stared at me.

Sighing, I supposed I would have to explain the obvious. "Rae's squadron might be unorthodox, but their antics keep morale up in the fleet. She's smart, resourceful, and the six of them fly together very well. In case you've never watched them." I knew that he had. That was part of his duties as Strike Commander.

"You're giving me a text book lecture," he shot back.

"You tend to forget I've served in your position. I know outstanding squadrons when I see them." I also knew what they unconsciously used. The same as I knew how to use. As did Daniel and Nona.

I could see the anger beginning to burn in his eyes. Perhaps I had overstepped proper protocol.

"I'm just reminding you," I continued. "Whatever happened between you two needs to be resolved. Perhaps then, you'll stop thinking of her as the young cadet you sponsored and see her for the accomplished warrior she has become."

He looked away briefly before returning his gaze to me. "If you were Strike Commander here, would you allow her to foster that child?"

The culture I had come from differed greatly from the Colonel one. Drawing on my own experience I knew what my answer would be. We considered it an honor and a duty to care for those who had no home. But since Apollo did not know nor would never know of this, I paused to consider my answer. "I think every child deserves to call someplace home and have someone to look after them. Besides," and I smiled at him. "From what Rae has told me, Dillion is about Boxey's age. I think your son might like having another boy to play with."

Apollo chuckled. I think my reply amused him.

"I hadn't thought about that. I guess Boxey's life if filled mostly with adults."

I nodded glad to see he was beginning to see reason. "He'll need to learn to interact with others his age. It'll come in handy when he grows up to become a warrior. Like you."

"If we don't find Earth first."

No way could I tell him that destination was farther away than they all knew. Not that I had been to the world for a long time, what now seemed another life belonging to one not myself.

"Any idea where Rae went?"

"No." I shook my head. "But if she's like most of us, when she gets upset, she'll head to her viper." Another thought occurred to me as well. "Or perhaps she's rejoined her friends and they're catching the end of the Triad match."

"I'll try both places." Apollo began to walk away, yet stopped to cast a thoughtful look my way. "Why have I never noticed how wise you are?"

"Because you did not need to see it until now."

He frowned then disappeared around a corner. I stayed where I was thinking about what he said. He may have just noticed my wisdom. Still, many times in the past he had come to me for advice on different matters pertaining to his life. Whether or not to pursue a relationship with Serina had been the last time. I had advised him to do so, even with my knowledge of her fate. He had deserved the chance to know happiness and love. It would prepare him for the next woman in his life. One he hadn't quite noticed yet.

With a smile I continued on. What I knew of the future warmed me. If it did indeed come to pass. Apollo would know the joy of fatherhood more completely. And the burden of command.

"I'm surprised you aren't watching the Triad match." Adama's voice intruded upon my thoughts.

"It matters not."

He smiled his warm fatherly smile. Odd that I come to think him as warmly as my own birth father. "You never did care for the sport even in the academy."

We fell into step together. "I didn't mind attending the matches, especially if Apollo was playing. I went more to support him, not because I liked Triad."

"Apollo and Starbuck have a match coming up soon."

"Against Ortega and Barton." Starbuck and Ortega had had a long running competition. I wasn't certain I was going to like watching that match. They both tended to allow their tempers to get the better of them.

Adama was silent for a few microns. "You know, I had always hoped that perhaps you and Apollo would,"

I didn't allow him to finish the statement. Adama meant well, but how could I tell him his desire would never be? "Apollo is the older brother I never had." I shook my head. "I'm not interested in him romantically."

"He was in you. Once. Jenn," he placed a gentle hand on my upper arm. "We have no idea how long it will take to find Earth. I enjoy my grandson Boxey. But I'd also like to have more."

"Patience, father," I responded. I hugged him my heart full of love for this man who had sponsored me through the academy and welcomed me into his family like a daughter. "You never know when you'll get the desire of your heart."

He cocked an eyebrow curiously reminding me of another I had known once. "Know something I don't?"

"I know many things." I pulled away, once again the warrior and Adama my commander.

A calculating look crossed his face. Sometimes I almost sensed he knew more about me than I had ever told him. How? I couldn't be sure. My records had been carefully and skillfully crafted and I had learned my role well. I took great care not to say more than I should. Still, I had been sculpted among the older races. I could not help sometimes the way I spoke of things or the great age reflected in my eyes.

Adama chose not to comment on my last statement. We walked in silence until we parted company and he headed for his quarters. I stood in the gray corridor sensing I had come to a crossroads in more than one way. I would have to take great care from now on not to say more than I should. Too many were beginning to sense I was more than I seemed and that could endanger my mission.

"You're way too thoughtful."

I turned to my wingmen Antares. "Adama brings that out in me."

He glanced down the corridor where the commander had just been. "My uncle thinks too much and spends too much time reading the Book of the Word."

"Everyone needs something to believe in," I chided.

"That's what Daniel and Nona say."

"They're right."

His eyes so like Adama's regarded me. "They weren't raised the in the colonies any more than you were."

"I've never denied that."

"You've never admitted it either."

"We all have our roles to play."

"And you do it well."

"How long have you known?" I was curious, not that I sensed any danger from him.

"Since I observed the three of you practicing on the Solaria. I'd heard legends about the weapons you were using, but I'd never actually seen them."

"You keep a secret well." Had to admire him for that. He must have seen us well over five yahrens ago.

"From what I know, you were the biggest asset the fleet could ever had. Why loose an advantage," he stated as if his logic made perfect sense.

"From the records I know about," I found myself saying. "The colonies were a favorite place to find mates and raise children." I chuckled quietly. "Explains why the Colonial Warriors are among the best pilots."

His grin spread slowly. He must have found something funny about what I said. "Would like to meet any better."

"You fly with three."

"You don't count."

"We most certainly do."

"No you don't. You're academy trained."

"Isn't where I first learned to fly."

"You covered that fact well in training."

"Didn't have a choice."

"Hmmm." He lightly touched his blaster. Antares was an excellent marksman. He shot more accurately than most always hitting his target. I'd wondered where he'd learned that skill. "Good acting ability too."

"I've had reason to learn."

"And how often have you had to play a role."

Sadness filled me. I knew the outcome of many of my missions. Those who had died, lived or been imprisoned because of a plan put together to save the galaxy from the coming darkness. "More often than I care to remember."


	5. Chapter 5

Saga of Gold Squadron Chapter 5 

I used the time Apollo and Starbuck were playing in the Triad match to go over to the orphan ship and pick up Dillion. Jenn, the Lords bless her, helped me find new quarters with enough space for us both.

"This is an older part of the ship," she'd explained. "Not many have recently ventured in this area."

It wasn't bad. A bit darker maybe, but I knew Don could fix that. There was a small chamber where I could add a computer console and make comfortable for shared living space. Two doors on one side led to smaller rooms with enough space for at least a bed. The biggest surprise was a third with containing a private head and shower.

Jenn had smiled. "When I found that," she pointed to the head, "I'd knew you'd want to live here."

I certainly couldn't disagree with her. At least I wouldn't have to worry about answering awkward questions about women to a young boy.

Several centaurs later Don had figured out a way to fuse in more lighting and connected up a computer complete with a relay for alerts. Carl helped while Jason entertained my new charge and Stacia aided me in setting up my quarters.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I haven't left the ship," I reminded her. "I just won't be with the other women warriors."

"Still won't be the same."

Had to agree with her there. She and I had shared quarters since we went to the academy, even when I had been the Strike Commander about the Pegasus. Despite the added privilege of being able to have my own, like Apollo did here.

"Told the Colonel yet?" Don asked.

I knew he didn't mean Tigh. I shrugged. "Not yet."

"She probably won't like it."

"Apollo didn't either at first."

"I'd bet Jenn had something to do with that," Carl added quietly.

Probably. I'd noticed how Apollo often went to her for advice. A part of me resented their close relationship and made me wish he and I had never had that stupid disagreement. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about that right now.

Dillion bounced up to me. "I really get to live here?" His brown eyes were wide and innocent.

"Yes," I answered.

He grinned and rejoined Jason. They started a game of Seek. Hard to do with not very many places to hide.

"Computer is ready," Don informed me.

"Thanks." The screen blinked on and began it's uploading into the mainframe.

"It'll take awhile."

"I'm hungry!" Dillion informed me.

We all looked at each other and headed for the mess. It'd been a long while since we'd all last eaten. Entering the busy huge room, we went through the line, got our food, and found a spot near the back. Meals were served at any centaur. Necessary with warriors unpredictable schedules.

Bojay plopped down in an empty seat. "Did you hear about Starbuck?"

"What kind of trouble did he get himself into this time?" Don inquired sipping his drink.

"He's being charged with Ortega's murder."

We all stared at him in stunned silence. The fact those two never got along wasn't really news to us. However, and I think the others would agree, Starbuck wouldn't murder Ortega. No matter what!

"They have any proof?" Carl calmly surveyed our fellow warrior.

"His weapon was fired. He threatened Ortega in front of witnesses."

"Who's his protector?" Don wanted to know.

"Apollo."

"But he has no training," I objected.

Bojay shrugged. "Starbuck says he didn't do it and Apollo seems to be the only who believes him."

"Carl," Don turned his attention to our usually quiet member of our squadron.

"Didn't you take a few courses in Protector training?"

I watched Carl deliberately take a bite, chew, swallow, and select a second before he answered. "Yes."

With a smile I figured out what Don wanted. He confirmed my guess when he suggested; "Maybe you could help."

Carl's dark eyes met mine. He didn't really want to. It wasn't that he didn't like Starbuck, my fellow warrior just didn't like being the center of attention.

"What's s'matter?" Dillion asked.

"Just eat, Dillion." Stacia gave the young boy a smile.

"But,"

"If you want a mushie you need to finish your protein."

Dillion went quiet and pushed more protein in his mouth. He made a face. I couldn't blame him. It tasted bland.

"You wouldn't actually have to defend Starbuck," I picked up where Don left off. "That will be Apollo's job. Just advise him."

"I'll think about it." Carl went back to eating.

"Carl took Protector training?" Bojay's face registered his surprise.

"He wanted to graduate when the rest of us did. He spent his final yahren taking courses on various subjects that might be helpful later."

Bojay nodded. We'd spent long enough together on the Pegasus I really didn't need to elaborate. He knew a lot of our past history already.

"Do you think Starbuck," he began.

I shook my head absently pushing back a loose strand. "Starbuck is like a daggit. All bark."

"Not in a viper."

"Against a Cylon we all are."

Bojay agreed and glanced up. He waved at Sheba who had just entered. She smiled back and I noticed she and Cassie sat together.

"They've become good friends," I observed.

"You know Sheba."

Which of course I did. A smart warrior who could admit her mistakes and make amends. Though there were times when I wondered where she'd learned that. It certainly hadn't been from her father.

"I'm up for patrol." Bojay hurried out.

We finished eating and Dillion got his mushie. I took him back to our quarters and was very surprised to find Iirra standing in the middle of the room. She glared at me.

"I never," she began.

"Dillion," I turned to the boy. "Why don't you get ready for bed." He glanced nervously at the colonel. "It's okay. Go on now." He ran from the room.

"Don't you ever frighten him again," I boldly told her.

She pursed her lips and squinted her eyes. A sure sign she was really angry.

"I did not give you permission to foster that child."

"Wasn't aware I needed your approval."

"The welfare of your squadron lies with me."

"I cleared it with Captain Apollo and he talked with the Commander."

"No doubt with help from that meddling Captain Jenn."

I stared at her with disbelief. I'd never heard such hatred in anyone's voice. Nor could I figure out what Jenn could possibly have done to anger Iirra. "Maybe," I carefully responded.

"He has to go back."

"You can't countermand the Commander."

"Just because he views you as a daughter, don't you think for a centon,"

She really made me mad then. What my relationship might or might not be with Commander Adama was not really her concern. "You don't like the situation," I snapped back. "Take it through the appropriate chain of command."

"You insubordinate," she took a step forward. I didn't back up. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"We'll just see," she breathed and swept out of my quarters. I decided then I'd talk to Don about installing some sort of security lock, one she couldn't override.

Dillion poked his head out. "She gone?"

I managed a smile for him. His young face looked so scared.

"She can't make you take me back?" His eyes pleaded. "Can she?"

"No," I assured him, hoping I wouldn't have to do what he feared. I doubted the Commander would give in to her unreasonable demand. "Come on." I took his hand and tucked him into bed. He wiggled and smiled. "Would you like a story?" Somewhere in my memory I heard a woman's voice ask me that. Maybe my real mother.

He shook his head. "Night."

"Night. May the Lords of Kobol keep you safe." I remembered my foster parents sometimes saying that, but that distant voice had said something else. I frowned trying to capture the lost words. When I couldn't, I pushed the thought away. I was ready for some needed rest myself.

Carl approached Apollo about helping with Starbuck's defense. I listened to the quiet conversation between them hiding an amused smile. Apollo tried to convince Carl to be the Protector but he refused.

"I'll help you develop a strategy to defend him. That's all." He leaned closer. "What facts do you have?"

I tuned out the conversation at the other table confident the two of them, plus Boomer, would work out a good defense and clear my old friend. Dillion sat munching on a mushie and eyeing the mechanical daggit and Boxey as they played together not far from Apollo.

"Where'd he get the daggit?" Dillion wanted to know.

"Apollo, his father, asked Dr. Wilker to build it."

"Could I have one?" Two eager brown eyes met mine.

I didn't want to promise him anything I couldn't get him. I'd had a lot of broken promises in my childhood and swore I would never do that to my own. "I don't know."

His face clouded. I really hoped he wouldn't cry or throw a fit. "Why don't you go introduce yourself to Boxey and see if he'll let you play with Muffit."

Dillion thought about that and jumped down. I watched as he walked up to Boxey. The two boys hesitated then dived into talking together like they'd been friends for yahrens.

"That went well," Apollo commented.

I glanced up into his green eyes. "Shouldn't you be busy with Starbuck's defense?" Carl seemed to have vanished.

"Waiting for Athena. She promised to look after Boxey." Tentatively he reached out and touched my arm. "Rae, we need to talk."

"No. We don't." I pulled away from his touch. I wanted to leave but couldn't because I didn't have the heart to pull Dillion away from his new friend.

"Starbuck told me what really happened."

"So you believe him." For some reason, that made me really angry.

Apollo grimaced. "Rae, I'm sorry."

"As you should be."

Athena walked over to us. "Sorry I'm late, Apollo."

"It's alright," he told his sister. "When you decide we need to talk, I'll listen," he said as he left.

"You two still not talking?" Athena sat down in a chair beside me.

"Some things take time."

"I heard you'd agreed to foster one of the orphans." She watched the two boys. "Want me to take him to class when I take Boxey?"

Feeling stupid I nodded. I'd forgotten she spent part of her day teaching the children. "That would great. Thanks."

"Dillion!" I called. He ran over. "This is Athena. She's going to take you class."

"Do I have to go right now?"

Athena laughed. "No. You can play for a few more centons."

He grinned and dashed over to rejoin Boxey and Muffit.

"You've done a good thing, Rae," Athena stated. "I wish more in the fleet would foster orphans."

"Tell that to Iirra." Her visit still made me angry.

"Father dealt with her earlier. She wasn't happy when he told her you had his blessing." She chuckled. "Just don't tell anyone I told you."

"Know better." Athena and I had kept many secrets back on Caprica.

I finished eating and sat quietly for a micron. Not often I got that chance. Athena took the boys to class and I wandered down to the flight deck. I found my squadron lounging around their vipers. All except Carl who I knew was probably helping Apollo.

"Where's Dillion?" Jason asked.

"Class."

"Oh." From his look of disappointment I think he wanted to play another game of Seek.

Don was under his viper fixing something. "Jason, make yourself useful and come here." His younger brother happily trotted over and tried to help.

"We going to Starbuck's trial?" Jerik squeezed Stacia's hand. At least the two of them seemed to have gotten beyond the staring at each other stage.

"If we want." I leaned against my viper.

"There's a shuttle going in a couple of centaurs, and we're not on patrol," he added.

That surprised me. Stacia added before I asked. "Apollo changed the schedule."

"Bet that annoyed Iirra." I could almost see her face getting red as she built up for a good explosion.

Don sat up. "Apollo's the Strike Commander."

He had a point. Apollo was well within his rights.

"Think the good colonel tends to forget that," Jerik said.

"Yeah, she does," I agreed. Colonel Iirra seemed to be overstepping her bounds of authority recently. Even Tigh had a made a comment, which I was sure he hadn't wanted to be overheard, about how unreasonable she was becoming.

"So," Don deliberately put down the tool he was using. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing. For now." Though I knew a day was coming when we'd have an out and out confrontation. I was used to running my squadron and the entire Battlestar's. I didn't mind being under Apollo's command. Sort of. But I missed the yahrens I'd spent rotating pilots and scheduling patrols.

Jerik spoke up. "Stacey and I are going to catch the shuttle over."

"Wait up," Don called, wiping off his hands. "Jas and I will go with you. Coming, Rae?"

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." I had responsibility for a child now and needed to make some arrangements for his care in the event I was late returning to the ship. I figured Athena would go over for the trial. I'd heard rumors she and Starbuck had once been together.

"Being a parent isn't easy, is it?"

I glanced up. Jenn leaned against Jerik's viper.

"I overheard your comment."

That was good. The idea of someone being able to read minds disturbed me. I liked to keep my thoughts to myself.

"Why don't you go on over and I'll look after Dillion. I already promised Apollo I'd collect Boxey and feed him dinner." She shrugged with an odd half smile. "Watching two little boys isn't any harder than just one. In fact," her hand lightly trailed over the nose of the fighter. "It'll be easier since the two can play together."

"You seem to know a lot about children."

Jenn's face reflected a deep sadness. "I grew up with siblings. And," she hesitated. "Let's just say I have a family of my own."

"Are they in the fleet?"

"No. They're very far away and safe. Rae," she took a step toward me. "Please, don't ask any more questions." Jenn pivoted and hurried away.

I stood there wondering about her family and where they could possibly be. As far as I knew, she was from Caprica. Yet, her vague comments made me wonder if my assumptions about her background were correct. And if she was from somewhere else, where and why the secrecy?

With a shake of my head, I left the bay and raced to catch up with my squadron. I should just be able to catch the shuttle.

We all raised our mugs for a toast to Apollo's brilliant defense and Starbuck's proved innocence. The ambrosia was the sweetest I'd ever tasted. I didn't know if the taste was because they'd broken out some of the older vintage or if just the fact our old friend was freed.

"You should think of becoming a protector, Carl." Apollo turned his attention to the dark haired warrior.

"Like flying," Carl returned.

"Thanks for all your help. Without you," Starbuck managed a half grin and addressed part of his comment to Apollo, "And you, I might be on my way to the prison barge."

"Once I had all the facts, " Apollo smirked, "the rest was easy." He set down his mug. "Besides, I'd miss you as my wingmen."

"Course. I keep you out of trouble."

We all laughed. The bar keep filled out mugs again and we chatted together like old friends should. Jenn joined us later, grabbing a mug for herself and sitting down.

"Athena's looking after the boys," she told Apollo and me with a tired smile.

"My sister needs to have a family."

"Give her time, Apollo." Jenn lightly rested her hand on his arm.

Often I was curious just exactly what the relationship was between them. Sometimes it felt like they brother and sister, or maybe just old friends who were very comfortable with each other. Though I recalled a time when Apollo would have liked for them to be even closer.

"Think I'll try to get some sleep," Don announced. He good naturedly grabbed Jason. "Come on, little brother."

"Don't want to," Jason groused as he slouched out with his older brother.

Jerik took Stacia's hand and the two shared a secret smile before leaving. If we still shared living space, I would have bet several cubits she wouldn't sleep in her own bunk tonight.

"They make a good couple," Jenn commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Took them long enough."

"Sometimes it does," she agreed. She cast a look at Apollo I couldn't read.

He ignored it and sipped his drink.

I finished mine and hurried out. I stopped by Apollo's quarters to collect Dillion, somehow I knew Athena had taken the boys there and tucked my young charge in bed for the night.

As I prepared to get some sleep myself, a number of questions raced through my mind. Some where about things hinted at by Jenn, other's about Apollo and how long before he and I managed to settle our differences. No doubt Starbuck had told him the truth, but it still angered me he'd believed my old friend over me. He should have believed me. Frak! If he had.

I stopped the thought. I'd made my decision then and it had been the right one. Still, the memory floated into my mind.

Adama's face had been a bit pale, if I remembered correctly, when I'd stepped into his quarters. He stared at something on his desk, like a present left by an untrained daggit.

"You're one of my best pilots," he began, shifting uncomfortably.

I stood at attention, not sure if Apollo had reported by latest escapade to the commander or, by some chance, his summons had another meaning.

He lifted his eyes and met mine briefly before quickly looking away. "You can refuse, " he began again.

"Sir," I dared to speak. "Is something wrong?"

Commander Adama sighed, pushing whatever it was aside. "Rae," he spoke softly. "You're like a daughter to me. I hate to lose you as well."

I knew he was speaking of Jenn. She'd transferred to the Solaria almost a yahren ago.

"Someone has asked for me?" Dare I even hope?

"Commander Cain." A faint smile touched his thin lips. "Seems he's been watching your progress and would like you to join his squadron."

My heart beat a little fast. A part of me hated to go. Another knew this was a chance I might not get again.

"I could block the transfer," he offered.

"No." After what happened with Apollo, I knew what I had to do. "I'll go. In fact," I took a deep breath, " I want to go."

His eyes glazed and I hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings. "Very well."

The best part of the promotion had been Cain allowed me to reunite with most of my old friends, who had been assigned to different battlestars. I smiled remembering. So had begun our infamous reputation as one of the best squadrons in the fleet.


	6. Chapter 6

Saga of Gold Squadron 

Chapter 6

WARNING! This section contains disturbing material.

Colonel Iirra stared out the small window into the depths of space. She swore she could hear faint whispers of remembered comrades. That always happened upon the anniversary of her squadron's demise.

"I should have died too," she murmured. "Why didn't I?" Her eyes turned upward as though to seek out the secrets of heaven. "Why am I still alive?"

Hearing no answer, not that she'd actually expected one, she returned to her desk to go through the meaningless tasks that had been assigned to her. Tigh had turned over a number of his duties to her so he could stand watch on the bridge, freeing Adama to both spend more time with his family and his political duties as part of the Council of Twelve. Like that silly nonsense currently going on about what to do with the people on the sleeper ship. Surely they realized that family should be left alone and allowed to continue on their journey. Much as it galled her to have to agree with Galactica's meddlesome Strike Commander.

She shoved aside disks and paper and buried her face in her slowly wrinkling hands. Bits of gray were just beginning to touch her dark hair, though she continued to ignore the reminders of her advancing age. Inside, she still felt like the young warrior just out of the academy and ready for her first mission.

The buzzer sounded and she ignored it. She wanted to be alone. Though, whoever it was wouldn't stop buzzing. It annoyed her.

She gave an exasperated sigh, straightened up, and tried to look as a proper warrior should. "Enter," she growled.

"We're about to leave on patrol," Captain Raelene announced.

"I haven't assigned this slot for you."

"No. Captain Apollo did."

"Don't you think for one micron, young lady, that your relationship with,"

"Captain Apollo is the Strike Commander. Or do I need to remind you of that fact." The younger woman crossed her arms and stared pointedly at her.

"Don't you get flippant with me!" She rose from her chair her intent to intimidate the insubordinate warrior.

"You don't like the schedule, take it up with him." She turned on her heel and left.

Iirra was furious. How dare that young, excuse for a warrior, tell HER about battlestar protocol. She hit the comm button. "Tell Captain Apollo I want to see him."

Tigh's voice drifted back. "Captain Apollo is currently unavailable." The colonel sounded bored. "I will however, inform him of your request and have him report to you at his first convenience."

If she could have reached Tigh's worthless neck, she would have snapped it. She hated to be kept waiting! She broke the connection. Seemed she also needed to teach a certain Commander's son about the proper chain of command, particularly when it affected HER warriors.

Sitting back down, she restlessly tapped her fingers on her desk. "First, they let her keep that little daggit felgercarb Dillion, then change MY assigned schedule, restrict me to a desk." Her arms flew up. "No respect. No respect!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked herself. Her voice floated in the room, like a disembodied ghost similar to what she'd heard earlier.

"What should I do?" she answered herself.

"There's a new shipment of vipers coming from the foundry ship."

"Those are needed for our warriors against the Cylons."

"Adama's and Tigh's warriors. Not yours."

"But it isn't right."

"How can it not be? Think about it. Back out there. Free."

Oh, the idea was so tempting. Did she dare?

"Maybe to be reunited with old friends. Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful?"

She smiled to herself as she forgot about the report Tigh had asked her specifically to complete for presentation to the Council. Rising, she opened a drawer and pulled out a rarely unpacked item. She shook out the jacket, admiring the grim skeleton face on the patch, the symbol of her squadron.

Without another thought she purposely marched out of her quarters, shrugging into the jacket. It still fit though a bit tight in a few places. She'd always felt her best when wearing it, a stark black against the tan, rather than the latest brown. The braid wasn't gold either, rather a pearly white, like a rare gem.

She noticed several curious looks and straightened with pride. Let them look. She was a warrior and proud of her uniform. When she reached the flight deck she carefully inspected the area. None of the orange clad flight crew was close by. Good.

It didn't take long to find the new vipers. Their metal hulls gleamed and her fingers traced the nose of one, loving the cool, sleek feel. It would do nicely. She found some paint and traced the pattern on the tail fin to match her patch. Perfect. Now, to get it to the launch tube.

"You!" She barked at the closest flight crewmember she found. "Get this viper in the launch tube. Now!"

Most of the crew knew who she was. No one questioned her orders. She felt like a child sneaking another mushie before she finished her protein. Once her ship was in place, she waved them away, grabbed a helmet, and hit the turbos. The G's down the tube thrilled her and once she hit the dark pit of space, she expertly steered her fighter away from the Galactica, bobbing around the numerous ships in the fleet and sought the freedom of openness and glittering stars.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she breathed, hardly able to conceal her excitement.

Still, she remembered the day of their last mission together. A large Cylon contingent escorting what had to be tanker, had been spotted just on the edge of Colonial Space. The Death Head's had been scrambled and sent out after it. It had been speculated that perhaps a sneak attack on some of the outer colonies had been devised. Why else would they have a tanker?

Her blood pounded and her heart raced like a laser. This is what she lived for. Attacking the enemy and destroying all tin cans before any could escape. And maybe, just maybe, dying in the line of duty. Her grin spread at the thought. A hero's death and funeral, what more she could ask for?

She cold see her funeral now. The flag draped over the metal coffin, warriors in dress uniform lining the long chute that would drop her body to drift into forever space.

Dreamily she sighed hoping for her long awaited heroic dues as she dropped into her cockpit.

"All in?" her captain sang out. Since the squadron lost warriors regularly, they never learned each other's names. That way, they wouldn't bond to each other and mourn overly long when one of them died.

They all answered back a hearty. "Yes!"

"Then let's do this!"

"May we die!" they echoed back.

They shot into space, riding the turbos all the way to their destination. Never, never did they waste breath on useless chatter. Once they found their prey they attacked with a zeal equal to a daggit protecting a child. Most of them died that day.

"But I didn't," she moaned to herself.

"No. No, you didn't," Iirra consoled back. "But you can fix that. Really you can."

She shut down the life support and her viper drifted. At least she'd remembered to find a nice asteroid to hide behind, out of sight of the fleet, and hopefully, far enough way they wouldn't waste valuable fuel searching for her.

After all, this day was as good as any to die. And she really wanted to rejoin her squadron.

How long she'd been out she had no idea, but the insistent voice in her ear woke her and irritated her. She pushed at her helmet still half-asleep.

"Colonel Iirra! Do you hear me!" There it was again!

Why was that gallmongering daggit barking at her? "Go back to the Galactica!" she hissed before recalling she really shouldn't have answered. Now they might be able to find her. She didn't want to be found.

"Anyone catch that?" There were a few scratchy noises and Iirra smiled. Served Captain Raelene right if she failed. Yep, set that little Commander favored warrior in her place.

"No." She recognized Lt. Don's voice.

"Gotta be around her somewhere." How young Jason sounded compared to the rest of Gold Squadron. Maybe she should have researched how young he actually was. It would have been muzzily she forgot where her thought had been leading.

Automatically she checked her O2 readings, sighing with relief at how low they were. Not enough left to get her safely back to the Galactica.

"Standard search pattern," Captain Raelene ordered.

Didn't she ever give up? "Don't want to be found," Iirra murmured.

"Somebody just hear somethin'?" Jerik's deep bass broke through.

"Vaguely," Stacia replied.

Iirra didn't know if to laugh or be furious that her squadron, or at the least the one she was supposed to be what? Watching? Commanding? She couldn't really be sure what Adama had had in mind. Maybe he'd just thought his long time friend and now second in command needed someone to do all the drudge duties.

"Keep looking. She's got to be out here somewhere." Did she pick up a hint of worry in Raelene's voice. Somehow, she doubted that. Gold Squadron's Captain hated her. She saw it in the way the younger woman addressed her.

"Don't forget to look behind asteroids and planets." Carl's level headedness always seemed to shine. At least one of them was worthy of warrior status.

"Wasn't she part of the Death Heads?" Don asked.

"Not important right now, " Rae replied.

Of course not. Not to Captain Raelene. It only mattered to Iirra, and soon, it wouldn't matter to anyone at all. She'd be gone. They'd never find her to bury her properly, but she'd entombed herself, in her own chosen coffin.

Content and happy she closed her eyes and ignored the chatter between the warriors. Worthless waste of time anyway. No need to get to know each other. Everyone died in battle. That was the way it was supposed to be. That was the way she wanted it.

But she hadn't died that day with her squadron. Shamefully she began to relive those last moments that had killed the rest and left her alive.

They'd found the Cylon patrol. Lasers were exchanged. Several warriors exploded in bright light and metal refuse. Iirra chased several of the fighters responsible. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one slip away trying to escape. She left the others, who were dying all around her, to give chase.

How long the two were locked in flight and fight, she didn't know. She finally blew back to whatever God the Cylons believed in, if they believed in anything at all. The fighter vanished in a satisfying glare of white light. Turning back she searched for the rest of the patrol, only to find she didn't know where she was.

Young and stupid enough not to panic, since if she didn't return, her ship would assume her lost and they'd hold a memorial service in her honor. The thought warmed her. Iirra headed back in what she assumed might be the right direction.

Luckily, or so the captain of the Gemmon freighter had thought, she'd been picked up and rescued, only to learn, much to her chagrin, that the rest of the Death Head's had died in battle. Furthermore, it had been decided that such a squadron would never again be assembled. Upon her return, she'd been assigned a bridge position and kept out of a viper for the rest of her career.

It hadn't been fair! She loved the thrill of fighting and flying and dying. How dare they take that away from her! How dare they deprive her of the one way to earn what she'd worked so hard for! Death! Honor! Glory!

"Should we give up?" Don again. Figured he'd be the first to suggest that.

A deep silence pursued and Iirra began to hope they'd left. Good. Now she could suffocate in peace.

"Commander Adama wouldn't like it," Raelene finally responded.

Typical. Please the old man. There was no doubt that young woman would never have become a captain and, if what she'd found in the records had been correct, a Strike Commander of a Battlestar. Cain's to be exact. Now why had he promoted that child over his own daughter Sheba unless Adama had manipulated events?

"Make our lives simpler," Jason sulked back. His response was no surprise to her. He was more like a child than a warrior.

"Jason," Don began.

"Would you want to die out here alone?" Carl again.

"No," Jason whimpered back. "Just said what everyone's thinkin'."

A long break then. Maybe they'd given up. She hoped so. They're constant talk was wearing her out and it was not the last thing she wanted to listen to.

"I'm coming," her voice faintly sounded. Whispers of voices she remembered only vaguely replied. Calling her, lulling her, drawing her into the nether reaches of darkness from which none had ever returned.

Adama's journal.

'I had had second thoughts about putting Colonel Iirra back on active duty. I'd learned from her records about numerous attempts in her later life to commit suicide. Therapists had feared for her safety and regulated her to a facility were they could protect her against herself. The advent of the Cylon attack freed the woman. I'd hoped giving her duties again would help her. I fear it is my failure that she succeeded in killing herself.

Captain Raelene and her squadron finally found Iirra. Too late I'm sorry to say. Her life support was depleted and by the time they towed her back to the Galactica, she couldn't be revived.

The Death Head symbol she painted on the viper has been painted over and the fighter returned to service. We have too few and can not spare one to superstition. Many of our warriors refuse to fly it. Thankfully there are a few who have no such beliefs.

Colonel Iirra's service was a simple one. Though I hated to drape her metal coffin in our flag, such an honor seemed unworthy of the way she died by taking her own life and not dying in battle. Yet, oddly enough, it was Captain Jenn who insisted on that one final dignity.

"There are those who consider it a disgrace to survive when all others have died. The only way for them to save their honor is to take their own life. It doesn't seem logical to us, but to them it does. She died a good death."

As if any death could be good. I still remember the night the Cylons attacked taking the lives of my wife and youngest son. I still have their likenesses displayed on my desk, though Apollo continues to refuse to look at them. I hope he one day fully deals with their loss because he has too much life left to him to not accept that there are events over which we have no control. There is no shame in remembering those we love.

His wife Serina for instance, who died on Kobol and left behind Boxey, her son, in Apollo's care. At least my grandson has a constant playmate in Dillion. I'm very proud of the mother Rae is becoming. I'm hoping she has a chance to adopt the boy eventually.

But I digress. We held the memorial for Iirra and consigned her body to space. There was no one to take the flag of honor, Rae had confided in me she before the ceremony she didn't want it, and so now it resides temporarily in her quarters, though I have no intention of them staying vacant for long.

I have decided on a replacement for Colonel Iirra. On the foundry ship I've had a request to reassign a Major Taygetta. Her record is outstanding and she should be boarding the Galactica in less than a secton. I hope she is more successful with Gold Squadron than Iirra. I can't have them running off whenever they feel like it and Apollo hasn't the time.

Rae's first act afterward was to fly her patrol off to check on some interesting signals we'd been receiving. She returned with my son and a captured ship. The crew has been questioned, at least as far as they'll answer our questions, and confined to the prison barge. We can't afford for this Eastern Alliance to be informed of our presence. One vessel we could handle, but an entire fleet?

I can only hope we would not suffer the same fate as we did against the Cylons.

Though we haven't encountered the Cylons for many sectons, I still must exercise caution. They could be anywhere waiting for us. And I hope not to lead them to this world called Terra. I'd hoped it would be the brothers we were seeking, but some instinct tells me it isn't. Maybe from the information provided by son, Sheba and Starbuck. Preliminarily reports provided from Captain Jenn's recon do not give the correct amount of planets in system.

Yet, there are times when I suspect that Jenn knows more than she says. She was with them on that shuttle and I know she claims she can recall nothing of what happened, there is a part of me that doesn't believe her. Maybe it is the look in eyes, or perhaps the indirect way she responds. There is more to her than she says. But then, I've always known that.

Maybe that is why I sponsored her through the academy. Tried to make her part of my family. She moves with a grace she could never have learned living on Caprica, reminds me of Cassie sometimes, but also of my own father. I loved him. Respected him. Still, he had secrets he never told me nor my mother.

Was it a look of recognition I saw on her face when she viewed his likeness that made me first suspect her? She glossed over the incident by explaining he simply reminded her of someone and I pretended to believe her. It didn't explain her actions later when she removed something from my house, an item my father had left to me with strict instructions never to open. How had she known where it was? And had she known what was in the box? Why had she taken it? Perhaps the biggest question is why I didn't question or stop her.

All questions I thought I'd long forgotten until now. Strange, how talking out my thoughts and recording them bring memories to mind and speculations that I would not dare voice anywhere else. Now is the time when I miss Illa's gentle nature, always listening to me, and soothing my troubled thoughts.

I miss you, my love. I wish you had survived. I wish you could see your grandson. Although I know losing Zac would have been devastating to you as it was for me. In a way, I'm glad I never had to tell you. He died just outside range of the fleet. One of thousands of brave warriors we lost that night along with many of our leaders including most of the Council.

The Council of Twelve will convene in a few hours. They wish to discuss the capture of the Eastern Alliance officers. I know I did what was best for the fleet, yet they question my wisdom. They haven't said as much, but I know. I'm not the skilled diplomat my father seemed to be. I'm a warrior. Commander of a battlestar and responsible for the safety of everyone in this fleet.

At times, it seems a burden for which I am not prepared. Yet, we're still alive. Some of our luxuries have been revived, like the gambling room on the Rising Star and Triad matches. All our people need a break from the long voyage trapped aboard slow moving ships, living in extremely cramped quarters. I know it is hard. There is simply nothing I can do. Not until we reach Earth.

Earth. The dream for which we long. And so many questions there, too. How advanced are they? Can they help us fight back against the Cylons? Will they welcome us or fear us? Or will our arrival set they in a spiral from which they'd never recover.

Earth. Our hope. My hope. I dare not think what might happen if we never reach the planet or worse yet, if we never find it.

And I have no one I can voice my concerns to. No one to confide in and speak my fears. Just my journals. And my faith in the Book of the Word.'


	7. Chapter 7

Saga of Gold Squadron 

Chapter 7

"He's done it again!" I stormed into the area we'd claimed as our own in the launch bay.

"What?" Don leaned against his viper completely at ease.

"Assigned us another commanding officer!" I shouted.

Don tossed me a look of 'Told you so'. "It isn't really unexpected, Rae."

"I was a Strike Commander!" The fact the Commander was treating me, us, like we still children annoyed me. Not to mention how it affected me personally. Cain had trusted me. The man I still thought of like a father didn't. I felt betrayed.

"Have you met her?" Jenn's quiet voice asked.

I hadn't noticed her helping Carl work on his viper. His upper torso was underneath and all I could see was his brown pants and boots.

"No."

"I think you'll like her." Jenn handed Carl something.

"Thanks." I barely heard his muffled response.

Glancing around I noticed who was conspicuously absent. Jerik, Stacia and Jason. "Where is everyone?"

"Jason is following Starbuck around." Don stretched. "After all the excitement of Baltar trying to escape, my little brother didn't want to miss anything and won't leave him alone." He chuckled. "I'm sort of enjoying the break."

"Humpf."

"Jerik and Stacia went to the Rising Star," Jenn added. "Jerik has been acting all nervous and I suspect he's going to ask Stacia if she wants to get sealed."

"What!" True, I'd hoped Jerik and Stacia would finally get together, but I never expected them to become sealed.

Jenn shrugged. "I'm hoping they set an example for some other couples who are avoiding the issue."

"Like Starbuck and Cassie." Carl sat up and grabbed a rag. Methodically he wiped his hands clean and proceeded to collect and organize the various tools he'd used. "Promised to bring them back," he stated noticing me watching him.

'Not just them," Jenn replied with a secret smile. I knew she wasn't talking about the tools.

"And who are you thinking of?" I inquired hands on my hips.

"In time, Rae."

"I hate it when you do that."

"I'm a student of human nature."

"Uh, huh." I didn't believe her for a micron. There are times when I wondered if she had precognitive abilities. I'd heard rumors at the academy about some secret studies.

"Why don't you go meet Major Taygetta," Jenn suggested. "I've worked with her on the foundry ship."

"You have?" Now she actually had something interesting to tell me.

"Rae," she gently chided me. "Go met her. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Carl and Don wandered off together talking about whatever changes had been made to Carl's viper. I would have liked to have listened too, but they didn't seem to want me around.

"The major is settled in Iirra's old quarters." Jenn waved at her wingmen who happened to wander through and left me standing there alone. I still sometimes wondered if the two of them were closer than anyone actually thought.

Deciding maybe Jenn was right I made the familiar trek to the Colonel's old quarters. I was sorry she was dead and slightly angry with her for dying before I could successfully rescue her.

I buzzed and waited for a response. The door swooshed open and I walked into what was usually a neat stark room. I paused openly looking around. There were curtains on the room's single window, fluffy pillows tossed on the short couch against the wall, and a slight scent lingering in the room.

"Hi!" The major jumped up from behind a very large object dominating the center of the room. "You're Captain Raelene right?"

I nodded curious what the large object was. It was covered with a cloth reaching to the floor.

"Mind if I call you Rae?"

"No problem."

"Good. Commander Adama briefed me on what my responsibilities are supposed to be, though that good looking Colonel Tigh seemed to think I wouldn't really be supervising your squadron very much. More likely helping him. Hmmm. I like that idea."

Was it my imagination or did she have a dreamy look in her eye, like when Jerik and Stacia gazed at each other.

"You were the strike commander on the Pegasus." She grabbed a couple more pillows throwing them across the room. They hit the wall and fell on the couch.

"That's correct."

"Read your records. Impressive. Not sure if I care for the patrols you take off on, but hey, viewed from a different perspective, I don't think Adama has a clue what it does for morale among the fleet. Heard you're fostering one of the orphans."

I shook my head. The major sure seemed to change subjects fast. "Yeah. His name is Dillion."

"Good for you. Sure hope he likes his future Aunt Tay."

Aunt Tay?

"You know, I really haven't properly introduced myself." She extended her hand. "I'm Major Taygetta."

"Captain Raelene."

The major was a slender black woman. Her deep brown eyes glowed warmly at me and her smile echoed there. She had something wrapped around her head but I could see her short frizzy hair.

We gripped each other's arms in the colonial fashion.

"Nice to meet you, major."

She waved. "Call me Tay. Major is just too formal."

I was beginning to think Jenn was right. I was definitely going to like Taygetta. She was open and friendly and not stuffy like Iirra.

"Want to help me unwrap this?" Her eyes danced.

"Sure."

Almost reverently she pulled the bulky cloth off. I helped her bundle it on the floor and stood amazed at what it had covered.

"How the frak did you manage this?" I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Oh, I have my ways." She giggled. "Captain Jenn always enjoyed playing."

Daringly I ran my hand over the velvet fabric. The Rising Star didn't even have one of these.

"I'm planning on hanging the jabs here." She pointed at a space on the wall. I wasn't sure how she was going to manage to hang anything on metal. "Want to play a round?"

Did I! She had no idea. I hadn't played Skolo since my academy days. Starbuck hadn't thought it a game worth learning, but I'd never told him how many cubits I'd won playing this in a local club.

Tay grabbed a box and the pokes rolled onto the table. They were followed by the tri. "I take it you know how to play."

"Oh, yes."

"Good. You know, I always found it best to discuss strategies or just get to know each other over a good game."

"Me, too." I collected the pokes and put them in the tri. I pulled back the tri. The pokes sat in a neat triangle, ready to broken up and dropped into side black holes.

"Here," she handed me a jab. "You start."

Expertly I lined up on the black poke and bounced it against the others. They scattered on the red surface. "Your turn."

She took a jab and made her shot. Two solid colored pokes dropped. She lined up her next shot and missed. "You know, I often came up with battle plans from playing Skolo." Tay laughed. "Sure surprised the tin heads."

"I can see why." I dropped a striped poke and lined up my next move.

She watched me as I made my next two shots and missed the third. "You're good," Tay complimented.

"Had practice."

"Win a lot of cubits?"

I started. How'd she'd know?

"Thought so. Want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

"Me, too."

"Remind me to test that some day."

"Deal."

We finished our game. And she set up the pokes again. "Another round?"

"Why not." We didn't have patrol today and I honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend my time.

When I left Tay's quarters I had to agree with Jenn. The major was a pleasant break from the formal colonel. I decided she and I were going to get along just fine.

"Rae," Don stuck his head in the door of my quarters. I'd given up trying to keep the members of my squadron from not barging in. "We're about to go to lightspeed."

"What?"

"We heard from Starbuck. The Terrans are on the edge of a world war. We're going to help stop it."

"What about the rest of the fleet?"

"The commander is leaving them here."

That didn't sound like the commander, but there had to be a good reason. I dashed through the corridors until I reached the bridge, just in time to hear the commander order battle stations.

Lights dimmed on the bridge giving the area a red tinge. I listened as the commander, Tigh, and Omega talked about missiles below and how they couldn't afford to miss any. The lasers were activated and from what chatter I could hear from Starbuck, who was in viper close by, it was quite a light show.

At least we helped the Terrans below and they didn't blow themselves up. That was relief. I quickly exited before the commander saw me so I might escape any extra special little duty he might come up with for me. In a way, I felt like a child sneaking away with a mushie.

Once back in my quarters I had to calm Dillion down.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Are the cylons attacking?"

"No. Not this time. We were helping someone." I had to do something to distract him. "Is your assignment done for class tomorrow?"

He made a face. "No."

"I didn't think so." How many times had my foster parents gotten the same answers out of me? For once, I was actually grateful for the job they'd done in raising me. It would help with Dillion. Yet, I heard a softer voice like music in the dim recesses of mind. One that had always been proud of me and expressed love like rain in the forests we'd lived near.

"You okay?" Dillion asked.

"What?"

"You went away for a micron."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and sat down at the table. "Bring your assignment and I'll help you with it."

He trudged into his room and returned with it. Between the two of us it took until his bedtime to finish and I considered talking with Athena about the amount of work she gave them. I still wanted Dillion to have time to play. He wouldn't be a child forever.

Starbuck and Apollo returned and I got to sit in, along Jenn, Tigh, Taygetta, as they made their report about the events on Terra and the mysterious being who had set the whole thing up. I noticed an amused smile on Jenn's face and the slight shaking of her head. She covered her mouth like she was trying not to laugh.

"Ingenious," she murmured.

"What was?" I whispered back.

"Not important." She left quickly when the briefing ended. I wondered what she knew and wouldn't tell the rest of us.

"Rae!" I paused in the corridor as Taygetta caught up with me. "Did you hear about Jerik and Stacia?"

I hadn't seen them since they'd gotten back from the Rising Star. "No."

"Well," and she launched into the story. "Seems Jerik asked her to marry him right in the middle of dance floor. Shouted it in fact just as the music died down. Whole room heard his proposal." She giggled. "In stead of being horrified, I know I'd be, Stacia just said yes right there." The major sighed. "They melted into each others arms and started dancing again while the whole room clapped."

Somehow, that didn't surprise me. I was happy for them. At least they'd finally managed to get together after all these yahrens. "I'm sure they'll tell me all about it later."

"Oh, I'm sure they will. Your squadron is very close isn't it?"

"Been together a long time."

"Even before the academy."

"Yes."

"Hmmm." She stayed quiet for a micron. "Tell me, what do you know about Captain Jenn?"

"I know Adama sponsored her at the Academy and she was a couple yahrens ahead of me. She was a strike commander."

"And her squadrons always came back. No matter what."

"That's right."

"I've heard she can keep track of every warrior during a battle."

"Me, too." Why was she asking all these questions? "Why?"

"Oh," she shrugged. "I don't know. Something I ran across in the Book of Word."

"Maybe you should talk to the commander. He's very devote."

"Doubt he knows about this. It's an obscure reference."

"He knew about Earth. Found Kobol."

"Oh, I know all that."

"So?" She seemed hesitant to talk to him. I couldn't understand why.

"Just talk to him, Tay."

"I'm not even sure I'm reading this right. I could be misinterpreting."

"Wouldn't be the first time." I remembered some of the discussions at the academy about various interpretations of various verses.

"Well," she laughed. "If I'm wrong, I'm going to make a fool out of myself."

"And if you're right?"

"Then I don't know if it's good or bad. Could be either." She tapped her foot. "And that little lady will be in a great deal of trouble for keeping such a secret."

I'd always felt Jenn knew more than she said. But to be something out of the Book of the Word? Somehow, I doubted that.


	8. Chapter 8

Saga of Gold Squadron 

Chapter 8

Adama Journals

Looking back, I suppose I really shouldn't have been surprised. A warrior with such instinctive skill and ability, as if flying in battles were second nature. Not to mention an almost supernatural perception unheard of in the colonies for generations. Still, am I to believe that one warrior could hold the key to the survival of our entire people?

Major Taygetta seemed to think so. She brought the reference to my attention and stood back triumphantly as if presenting the Cylon leader to me personally after defeating him in battle.

"It has to be," she told me, her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently. I found her tendency to wear scarves in her hair somewhat annoying, not to mention a breach in military uniform regulations.

"This verse could mean anything," I countered.

"Oh, come now. A great leader rising up holding the power of the…"

"Major," I closed my copy of the Book of the Word. "I saw her records at the academy myself. She was raised on Caprica."

"Computer records can be forged. Just ask a certain member of Gold Squadron."

I was well aware of the antics of Rae's squadron. They had done the alterations for good reason.

"Jenn is one of our greatest warriors."

"And one of our strongest leaders. Apollo goes to her for advice. Even Rae listens to her, and you know how hard it is to get that young lady to listen to anyone."

"I'll agree she is insightful and very patient."

"Have you ever _looked_ into her eyes?" She gazed intently at me. "Well, have you?"

I wasn't certain what she was getting at.

"Her eyes are not those of a young person. She's been around longer than I think even you. You can tell. Or have you never really noticed?"

Though I considered Jenn a part of my family, I honestly couldn't say I'd spent much personal time with her. My interest in her had been purely as a potential future warrior who needed to know someone believed in her. She'd sparked an almost immediate friendship with my oldest son. A friendship they'd kept despite a few uncomfortable obstacles and serving on two different battlestars.

"Have you had this conversation with anyone else?"

"I mentioned my suspicion to Rae, but I didn't go into detail."

"Good. Keep this to yourself. I don't want any undo rumors floating around the fleet."

"But the fleet needs hope and Jenn,"

"Enough. I am ordering you to keep this to yourself. Not one word. If Rae questions you about it, you will tell her we discussed it and that was the end of it."

"But."

"You're dismissed, Major. You have your orders."

She'd thrown an angry glare at me and nearly stomped out of my quarters. Yet, her suggestion lingered with me and caused me to look back honestly viewing the facts about Jenn's history, both what I knew and what I had heard about.

Could it be? Could she truly be?

I'd shaken my head. I know Count Iblis had not liked her. I'd heard she'd challenged him here in the fleet, and possibly on the planet. The details of that encounter were still unclear. And somehow, I sensed she remembered more about their encounter with the super beings than she pretended to.

Not that she'd said anything then or since. It was the look in her eyes. Eyes that matched no color I'd ever seen in any colonial.

Hmmm. I'd talked with Antares, who served as her wingman. I hadn't needed an excuse, he's my nephew after all, and a part of my family that I lost back on Caprica.

I'd found my nephew in the launch bay. Jenn was not there, but the twins Daniel and Nona, who are part of the Hawks, were. They'd both gazed at me intently, as if trying to see what I might be up to.

"Commander," Antares greeted.

"Think I'll go see if a Pyramid game is going on," Daniel said, as if he knew I wanted to talk to Antares alone. Like his sister he is tall and thin. Both have blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and features not quite Caprican, but close enough to fool anyone not examining them closely.

"Sounds like a good idea," his sister agreed. She'd lightly touched Antares's arm as she left, I now suspect as a warning.

I watched them gracefully walk away, a walk that spoke both of assurance and readiness, as if they were always ready to be challenged. Much like Jenn tended to walk.

"We haven't spoken much," I began.

"We didn't talk much on Caprica either."

I'd tried again. "I've always been very proud of you. I know earning a spot in Captain Jenn's squadron wasn't easy, even if she did know you."

"Jenn's always been fair. Made her a good strike commander."

"I'm certain her ability to bring her squadron home every time made the competition even more fierce."

He started. "Never actually thought about that."

"I keep suggesting she add more warriors to the Hawks."

Antares shook his head. Perhaps for the first time I noticed his nutmeg eyes that were so similar to my own. "She won't do that."

"I'd noticed," I continued. "I've always wondered why."

"There's a deep trust between the four of us." He seemed to about add something but stopped himself.

"Trust is essential." I waited.

"She's a warrior."

The way he'd said warrior held a different infliction, or perhaps meaning to him. I wondered suddenly what it was Antares knew that Apollo, whom she had always been close to, didn't.

"Think I'll join Daniel and Nona. If you'll excuse me, commander." He hastened away as if a Cylon were on his tail.

I knew I hadn't learned anything new, except perhaps, my nephew knew more than I did about the woman. Her record was one of the best. Her flight skills long since out distancing my own son.

How was I do know then, that Major Taygetta's suspicions were correct, and that Jenn was indeed, what the Book of the Word said she was.

"Rae!"

I stopped in the hallway not daring to turn around. Apollo had followed me after I'd left the officers club. Starbuck and several others had a game going and I knew from the start, that Daniel had my friend beat. The ending wasn't going to be good and I didn't want to hang around and watch the bitter defeat.

"Apollo, I need to get back to my quarters. Dillion is expecting me."

"Dillion is playing with Boxey. Athena is watching them."

Always knew Apollo would make a good father. After all, he had such a wonderful example.

"What do you want?" I had no desire to talk with him.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Rae, we need to talk."

Closing my eyes I slowly counted to ten trying to keep myself from running as far and as fast as I could. Like I did when I was younger and mad at my foster parents.

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do. You can't keep avoiding me."

"I don't avoid you."

"You're only around me during official functions. We don't talk like we did before,"

Anger rose up in me. "Before the Starbuck incident."

"Rae, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Frak, Apollo. How could you think that?"

A couple of warriors passed us in the corridor. He lightly took my arm and led me away to a more private place, if that's possible on a ship this large and so crowded.

"He hadn't been aboard very long. Neither had you."

"Yet you knew his reputation." I threw back.

"That was my job. I had to know about every new warrior coming aboard."

"Missed a few facts, didn't you?" His assumption galled me.

He took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm trying to say I'm sorry, Rae."

I glared at him. "How could you have thought, for even a micron, that Starbuck and I, I mean, frak! We grew up together. I'm one of the few female friends he has that he's never, well, you know."

"Yes, I do know. Now." His face reddened. "But when I found the two of you in the viper, I just assumed."

"That's right. You ASSUMED."

"Rae, when Starbuck joined my squadron and we started becoming friends, he told me what happened. By that time you'd already transferred to the Pegasus."

"I didn't feel I had a choice."

"I tried to contact you."

He had. I'd refused to accept any transmissions from him. I'd been furious about what he'd thought.

"It hurt, Apollo." I felt a tear threaten. I was not about to cry!

His hand touched my cheek gently. "I'm sorry, Rae. I should have listened when you tried to talk to me. I know that."

'Yes, you should have." I wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Rae, anything could happen. You know that as a warrior. Please, forgive me for being stupid."

"I'll think about it."

"I'd do more than think about it if I were you, Rae." Jenn's soft voice drifted over the two of us.

"How much did you hear?" I was horrified at the thought of anyone knowing what Apollo and I had been talking about.

"I was watching your faces, nothing more."

"This is private, Jenn." Apollo's eyes met hers.

"Forgive the intrusion." She made a funny half bow and glided away but stayed close by.

"Surprised you didn't tell HER everything."

"Jenn knew we had a disagreement."

"Argument you mean."

"Jenn doesn't pry. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"She cares about both of us. And she's right."

When wasn't she? "It isn't that easy, Apollo."

He kissed my forehead. "You know where to find me when you're ready." He left me standing there and joined Jenn. The two of them headed back for the officers club. After a few centons I went back to my quarters.

Tay was beside herself as she dressed in formal uniform. I leaned against her desk, now littered with a vase of flowers she'd somehow managed to get, a silly little statue, and other items that clearly marked it as a woman's working space.

"Imagine," she breathed pulling on her boots. "Kronus being awarded for all the hard work he's put in on the Celestra. He deserves it. Putting out new vipers when they're needed is not easy. Not to mention all the parts and technical support."

"I know we'd be dead in space without the new vipers.

"Yes, we would." She checked her appearance in a mirror that had joined her jab rack on the ship wall. I wasn't quite sure how she had them secured. "Now, what do you think?" Tay held up two scarves, one black with silver and other a plain black. "To match the uniform," she explained.

"Adama said regulation dress."

"Oh, pooh." She waved away his order picking the scarf with silver. She expertly wrapped it around head. "Do you think Tigh will notice?"

I tried not to laugh. Her attempts to gain the Colonel's attention were becoming legend, not to mention a betting pool Starbuck had started on whether or not she'd succeed. "Don't know," I diplomatically answered.

She sighed. "Wish he didn't play so hard to get."

Doubted he was playing at all. From what I'd heard, he'd taken to hiding whenever she appeared. The only time he couldn't was when he was on duty.

Like today.

"We're going to be late, Tay, if you don't hurry. The Commander will reprimand both us if we are."

Tay checked her appearance one final time. "Perfect."

Together we hurried to where the ceremony was being held. She took her place with the command officers while I joined the other warriors.

"Dressing for the colonel?" Starbuck teased nodding toward Taygetta.

I shrugged.

"Commander isn't going to like the scarf she's wearing," he went on.

"Told her," I returned. "She decided not to listen."

We watched as she took a place beside the colonel, smiling and lightly touching his arm. To his credit, he didn't flinch, or try to run.

"Bet you ten credits she succeeds," Sheba whispered to Starbuck.

"I'll add it my account." He winked at her earning a slight frown from Apollo.

Finally the ceremony began. We all took our place in formation and listened to the speech, watching as Kronus was given his reward. Starbuck for some reason almost broke the ranks, but was stopped in time by others. When it was over he hurried off.

"Wonder what that's all about," Don mused as we joined others at the reception.

"Hard to tell," I replied, taking a glass of ambrosia.

"Bet he saw an old girl friend," Jason blurted.

"That's going to make Cassie real happy," his older brother commented.

Starbuck and his women. He'd been like that at the academy as well. Collecting beauties as trophies and discarding them later. I hoped he didn't do that to Cassie. I liked her and she seemed to be good for him.

Jerik and Stacia joined us. They were holding hands and exchanging meaningful glances.

"When are you going to be sealed?" Jenn asked walking up with Antares, Daniel and Nona.

"We haven't decided yet," Stacia replied.

"Soon." Jerik put his arm around her.

"Where'd Carl get off to?" Don looked around the room for him.

"Think I saw him with Bojay." Antares took a glass and sipped the contents.

"The two of them said something about going to talk to computer." Jenn gave us a smile. "Not sure what they're up to this time."

Seemed Carl was always asking the computer questions about something. Whether improving upon viper parts or physics questions involving space, time, and whatever else his mind could conceive of.

"Sometimes," Don's arm brushed against mine. "I think Carl is too smart for his, or our, good."

"Nothin' wrong with being smart," Jason objected. "Helped me,"

I glared at him. There were a number of secrets I'd rather keep hidden. Particularly when it came to how we got Jason through the academy.

"Let's take a walk around the room, Jas," Don offered. "Maybe we'll something or someone interesting."

"Doesn't bode well for us," Jenn teased back.

"Nothing personal," he responded taking his brother in tow and leading him off.

"Well, see you later." Jerik and Stacia also left. Probably to find someplace very private.

"The way of young lovers." Jenn's tone held a hint of wistfulness.

"Were you ever that way?" Now why had I asked her that?

"Once." She fell silent for a micron. "I've had but one true love in my life. He died long ago."

I waited for her continue. She didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Saga of Gold Squadron 

Chapter 9

In the familiarity that has become my life, I sometimes forget myself and say things, which I should not. It creates complications and raises questions that I dare not answer. There was great wisdom in the advice I had been given, don't get too close.

Yet, how could I not? The colonials are a decent people, kind hearted, and welcoming. In the time away from my own world, of those so like these, I have craved the closeness that I have obtained. A closeness I had not thought to ever have again. Closeness which may endanger my mission success and the future of the fleet.

Staring out into the endless ebony, Apollo had shared with me his discovery of the old navigation dome, I thought of my past, and of the future. That is what I am trying to protect, or rather prevent. With a shake of my head I tried to steady my whirling mind. So often the concepts are confusing, even to me. And I have been trained!

Trained. For a mission to prevent a darkness from enveloping the universe, and succeeding in destroying everything good. Its touch had reached even as far as the colonies. Every time I watched Rae and her squadron fly, or Starbuck, or even Apollo, there came a stark reminder of the death and destruction rained down upon my people, and their mates, and their children.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to intrude.'

It is not often I am startled. I must have indeed been lost in my own thoughts.

"You don't need to apologize. It is I who am the intruder."

"Never, Jenn." Apollo closed the hatch and slide into the control seat. "You like to gaze out there, too."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." He breathed a contented sigh as he went to work fixing another of the controls.

"Have you succeeded in getting any of them to work?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure I will. I wonder what it was like, those early days."

"You've read the histories."

"History doesn't tell us everything."

I laughed softly. "You are indeed wise to have discovered that."

He stepped down and came to stand beside me, unconsciously slipping an arm around me. I rested against him in an easy familiarity. Apollo had become the older brother I had always wished for and never had. It did not matter that I was far, far older than he.

"Who was he?" Apollo asked.

"Who was who?"

"Sheba overhead Rae say something about a lost love."

I'd hoped she'd kept that to herself. I could trap myself with even telling that much.

"It was long ago and doesn't matter."

Yet it did matter. It mattered more than I could tell. Dared tell. The man I loved for a brief season. The man of my own world, before, I closed my eyes shutting out the memory.

"He was the love I never thought to have. No more than that will I tell you."

Apollo moved so he was facing me, his hands gripping my shoulders. "Jenn, you keep too many secrets."

"But they are secrets that must be kept, my friend."

"Why? What's so important you can't share them with your friends?"

Shaking my head I pulled away, again turning to face the stars. "Maybe in time."

But time I wouldn't have. I felt the sick sensation in the pit of my stomach for I knew the events that were about to unfold. Of the losses that were coming and tears fell down my cheeks.

He came to me, pulling me into his arms with that silent compassion and understanding that were so much a part of him. I knew why Serina had loved him and why another, who still stood in the shadows, would as well. True, I did not know all, but I hoped, prayed, they were both wise enough to act while there was time.

'We can see the many possible paths, but nothing is for certain until the individual choices are made,' the voice of my old teacher echoed in my mind.

I could but hope he was correct.

The women's quarters had fallen silent and I finished brushing my hair before leaving the showers. With ease, I found my bunk and settled in managing not to disturb Nona who slept below me. The steady hum of the Galactica vibrated in my bones and I knew, when the time came, that I would miss it.

Turning on my side I closed my eyes. This ship had become more like a home to me than anywhere else I had been, despite the well intentions of others who had cared for me. They had tried, yet lacked the true ability to provide love and security that a child needed.

And as a child I had come to them. Frightened, bewildered at why I had been taken, trained to become what I now was. What they had not counted on was my part in changing destiny. That came at them as a huge surprise from a race many thought of as only legend. I held a trace of their lineage in my genes. That was how they'd found me. Partly and an ancient prophecy yet unfulfilled.

I moved again, trying to get comfortable, shifting my pillow to ease the strain in my neck. Never had I thought to fall in love. My place in destiny should preclude any such conventions still I had met him.

We'd both been very young. I'd just completed my training and taken leave on a lush garden world. A love for plants I'd inherited from my mother and I'd stood admiring a huge dark pink spiny flower. The scent was delicate, not like anything I'd ever encountered and I'd wanted to memorize it.

"Very beautiful isn't it?" A voice with a soft accent asked me.

"Yes," I replied not surprised as I'd sensed his presence.

"Such beauty should be captured," and I'd known he wasn't talking about the plant.

He'd daringly taken my hand, not something most would have done considering what I was, and led me a bench. We sat and talked, not about anything important, but silly things, like any couple would have who had just met.

During my stay we spent much time together, walking in the gardens, strolling under the moons, stealing kisses, falling in love. Oh, I had known better. Marrying was greatly frowned on, yet, my mind rebelled at constraint and my heart willingly followed.

He'd asked for my hand in marriage and I'd agreed. I'd returned happy and thought my life couldn't be more complete. A short time later a war broke out and my love was killed in combat. I'd mourned him, for the life we would not share, for the children I'd hoped to have, for a future now forever closed to me.

My mentors never knew, though I think a couple suspected. I threw myself into learning to fly, to fight, to use all the weapons I had at my disposal. The war continued and I joined the final battle over a world where the darkness lived, though our part is now forever forgotten.

I sighed, opening my eyes wishing I had never chosen to remember. The one problem with a long life is that sometimes the memories can be overwhelming. Too much have I seen. Too much have I known. Too much do I remember.

"Can't sleep?" Nona whispered, though I think she already knew the answer.

"Too much on my mind." I kept my voice very quiet. We didn't want to wake anyone else. There'd been no contact with the Cylons for at least half a yahren. Being allowed an entire undisturbed sleep period was a luxury.

"What was it you used to tell me?"

I chuckled at the memory. Nona had been very insecure about her abilities as a warrior she used to stay up doing sims instead of resting. It had slowed her reactions in battle and I'd finally had to put a stop to it.

"Stop thinking too much. Trust yourself. You're not going to be worth anything in battle without rest."

"Good advice, Jenn. Now go to sleep."

We came upon them suddenly. A patrol headed for the edge of the galaxy found them and retreated before they'd been seen. I again knew a sick sensation, the culmination of events about to unfold, the ending of what I had to come to hold so dear. Precious, precious was this time to me!

"Jenn?" Rae's voice intruded upon my thoughts as we readied ourselves for battle.

"Sorry. My mind was wandering."

"Dangerous past time." Her green eyes narrowed slightly. "We're going to need all your skills for this fight."

"She'll be fine," Nona defended me.

"Nona," I gently stopped the tirade I sensed coming. "Rae is right to be concerned. This is an important battle."

"Just hope Starbuck and Apollo don't get themselves killed." Sheba joined our small group. "You've heard what they're going to do."

Did my eyes deceive me, or had she been crying?

"Should even the odds for us." Rae met the other woman's gaze.

"You just don't understand." Cain's daughter left us joining Cassie at the door. The two briefly exchanged words and left.

"Wonder where they're going?" Stacia absently asked pulling on her jacket.

Rae shrugged. "Come on, Stacia. I want to brief the others before we launch."

Gold's two female members exited, heading I was certain, for the launch bay.

"Something's got you worried." Nona lightly touched my arm.

"There are burdens," I began.

"With command?" she laughed. "Wasn't really what you were going to say was it?"

She knew me quite well. But then, I could be more honest with her about some things, since her training, and her brother's, were similar to mine.

"No." The time was almost here. "It's time."

We joined our fellow warriors for the final briefing led by Boomer, before each of us crawled into our vipers and awaited our launch orders. When it came the lurch into space and ensuing battle buried all other thoughts except staying alive and destroying Cylon ships.

In the end, we lost some pilots, but all the Hawks came home alive. The baseship and its fighters were destroyed, and Apollo and Starbuck came home safely.

I wonder, in the long run, if that really had been for the best.

Major Taygetta found Colonel Tigh in back of the officers club. He held a tankard of Ambrosia, yet didn't seem that interested in consuming it. His brown eyes watched the celebrating warriors and a slight smile touched his lips.

"They did good, didn't they?" She leaned against the wall, close to him, but not too close.

"Yes." He sipped the liquor and cast a puzzled look at her. "Something I can do for you."

She smiled not wanting to come on too strong. It was just that he was such a good-looking man! "You play Skolo?" Now why had she asked him that?

"In my younger days." He shifted like he was going to move.

"I have a table. In my quarters."

His startled look was worth the price of that admission. "How'd you?" He shook his head. "I had no idea."

"Been worth it." She'd bonded with Jenn and Rae playing games together. Both those young women would one day be great leaders somewhere in the fleet. If they didn't find Earth first. "How about a game?" She felt her cheeks burn.

"Now?"

"Why not? I can't think of a better way to celebrate."

He cast his eyes over the room. Adama was surrounded by his son, daughter and the other members of his extended family. No place for him there. "Sure."

The two left together, their tankards still in hand.

"Did you hear?" Bri nearly bubbled over with her news. "Major Taygetta and Colonel Tigh left the party together last night!"

I glanced up from the report I was filling out for Apollo. "I'm sure there was much to discuss after the battle."

"In her quarters?" Bri laughed. I'm sure she thought me naive. "I hear he didn't leave until this morning."

"Well," Stacia added her cubit's worth. "We all know she likes the man."

Rae rolled over on her stomach and groaned. "Oh, please. You're all making my head throb."

"I think that's all the ambrosia you drank," Sheba teased.

"And what about you?" Stacia turned her attention to Sheba. "I heard you and Apollo disappeared and no one saw you for several centaurs."

I noticed the slow blush creeping up her cheeks. "Apollo had something he wanted to show me."

"I'll bet he did," Nona put in.

"Oh, stop!" Sheba glared at all of us. "All we did was talk."

"Likely story." Rae murmured, burying her head under her pillow.

"So," Sheba made an obvious tactical decision to change the subject. I tried to hide my smile at her action.

"Stacia, when are you and Jerik going to get sealed?"

"Soon." She glanced at the floor. Not often she was shy when talking about her beloved.

"He's not backing out is he?" Sheba's face held a sympathetic look.

"No. We're going to be sealed."

Of that I knew for certain. It was whether or not it would be before, no, I would not allow my mind to go there. I finished my report and rose to leave.

"Has some warrior caught your interest, Jenn?" Sheba's eyes sparkled with mischief.

Rae groaned.

"Not for a long, long time," I honestly answered leaving our quarters and searching for Apollo. When I found him I gave him my report.

"Where's Rae's?" he asked as I turned to leave.

"She had a bit too much ambrosia."

He sighed, rubbing his temple. "Would you remind her I need it soon."

"Of course." I wanted to say more, but then was not the time.

Adama Journals

The defeat of the cylon baseship spread hope among our people such as I have not seen since Cain's miraculous appearance. There were celebrations on almost every ship in the fleet. Even I relaxed the regulations to allow my warriors the freedom of late hours and every one access to the officer's club.

Today, most sleep and I know I should join them. Yet, what is this fear in my heart? After the eve of our greatest victory, why does the future stretch out before me in a frightening path of loss? What is coming that I sense, but have no tangible evidence to prove my suspicions?

Will the God I so faithfully follow desert me in the time that I need Him the most? Or will He be the source of comfort I sense that I will need? Does the Book of the Word truly contain all that we need to sustain us? Or is all myth and object lessons? How I truly wish I knew the answer!

Yet, the course provided to us the Super Race seems to be taking us out of our galaxy into a blackness that is as dark as the void we crossed to find Kobol. Will we find our way as easily? Or become lost in the stars scattered distantly before us?

And why are my thoughts so dark today? I should rejoice in our victory. We finally tired of running and faced our greatest enemy. We won. My son returned to me alive after his dangerous yet needed mission.

My son. My source of joy and continuance. After Zac's lost, I wondered if my heart would ever feel again. The loss of a child seems endless in pain. As does that of a spouse. My precious wife who died in the attack on Caprica. Yet, as yahrens have gone past, I've found the pain less, though still a companion.

Though perhaps, I have the chance at new companion and life mate. That is an avenue I had not to pursue. Perhaps I should. Not for the sake of my children, but for myself. I tire of being alone. How I long for someone to share my hopes, my dreams, to comfort me in the loss and share the burden I carry everyday.

The future of our people.

I sensed Adama's pain and knew there was nothing I could do to help. He has part of the gift, a remnant left from ancestors similar to mine. I doubt he even knows. I've even felt the same in Apollo. His actions in battle especially, tell of what he, too, inherited.

How I wished I could tell them!

Trudging down the long gray corridor, I headed back to the women's quarters. Not that I was in the mood for their female banter. I knew such times were rare and needed. We needed to remember we were women and not just warriors. With the dreams as anyone else in the fleet. Love, a mate, children perhaps.

But did any truly want children that would be raised in cramped ships crawling along in space? True, there were a few being born.

"Hi, Jenn."

I stopped as Dillion stepped out of Athena's quarters. The two boys had spent the night with Apollo's sister. She hadn't wanted to attend any of the celebrations. I wasn't sure why.

"Hi, Dillion." In my culture, children were precious gifts.

"Where's Rae?"

"She spent the night in the women's quarters." No need to tell him why.

"Oh. Is she going to come get me?"

"Later, I'm sure. She's sleeping because she was up late."

"Dillion," Athena called from the door.

He glanced back at her. "Will you tell her I want to see her?"

"As soon as she wakes up. I promise."

Satisfied, he scampered back to join Athena.

"He's worried," she explained as he went past her.

"About what?"

She shrugged. "He woke up screaming about her flying away and never coming back. I comforted him and told him she would never do that. She loves him too much."


	10. Chapter 10

Saga of Gold Squadron 

Chapter 10

Apollo stood in the Nav dome alone. Sorrow washed over his soul causing a pain so deep he did not know if he wanted to live or die in the next battle. He'd lost family, first Rae and less than a secton later Jenn. Both had gone so suddenly that it was still a shock.

Still, the night before she'd, he swallowed trying to keep the tears from his eyes, died protecting the fleet from a Cylon patrol, Jenn had agreed to have dinner with him. There had been a difference in her. An unfathomable something he couldn't quite identify. Yet, before he'd a chance to figure it out, she'd stunned him even more by wearing the dress he'd bought for her many, many yahrens ago.

"You look beautiful," he'd complimented.

She smiled shyly, smoothing a slight crinkle in the soft blue fabric. "I never really thanked you for the gift."

"I didn't realize you still had it." Why had he said that?

"Despite the circumstances," she'd taken his arm, "This dress had always been precious to me."

Their dinner had in no way been a romantic one. They'd dined in the public area of the Rising Star, sharing stories about their squadrons or talking of their lives before the colonies fell. Jenn had even surprised him by talking about shared moments with Serina.

Jenn placed her half-filled glass on the table. "Serina's the main the reason I wanted to speak with you tonight." She took a slight breath. "Apollo," her pale green eyes earnestly met darker shaded ones. "You have a chance to love again. Don't be a fool and stay sealed to dead memory."

He'd blanched, both wondering if she somehow read his mind and if she could be speaking of Sheba. Had the fact that Cain's daughter kissed him been spoken of the women's quarters?

"No," she replied softly, again making him uneasy with her intuitive abilities.

Apollo shook his head clearing away the memory of Jenn's final night and stared out into pitch black space. He and Sheba had cried together with Rae's loss, and she'd been a comfort when Antares told him how Jenn had died.

'Grief shared lightens the burden,' Jenn's quiet voice echoed in his head.

He closed his eyes, the tears he'd been keeping in escaping and running down his cheeks. For just a brief micron, he allowed himself to feel her presence in the one place on Galactica they'd both loved. "Good bye, " he choked out.

'Not good bye,' again her voice in his mind. 'We will see each other again.'

He could but hope that would be true as he gave full vent to his grief.

Several centaurs later he arrived at his sister's quarters. Athena looked up as he entered and he offered her a tired sad smile. "How's Dillion?"

"Asleep. Finally." She put aside the report she'd been working on. "Boxey allowed Muffy to stay with him and that seemed to help."

"Where is Boxey?" Wishing he was young again when a daggit for comfort had been enough.

"With our father."

Apollo nodded. "Thanks." He turned to go.

"I lost them too you know." Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her.

Startled he spun around and noticed, for the first time, her eyes were swollen and red. More tears spilled down her face and without thinking he opened his arms to her. She fell against him and together they wept, sharing their loss and grief.

Apollo, standing near his father wished he didn't have to attend the ceremony. Yet, as Galactica's Strike Commander, he was expected to. Before him on the deck were personal items from every member of Gold Squadron, as well as some Antares had provided for Captain Jenn.

"We're gathered here today to honor our fallen dead." Adama's voice filled the chapel. His eyes swept the warriors in formation, briefly resting on his son before continuing. "Though we do not have their bodies to commend to space,"

Fingers crept into his and Apollo allowed his attention to break briefly. Sheba stood beside him and he wondered how'd she managed to get there. She should be with Silver Spar on the other side of the room.

"And so, by the Lords of Kobol, we remember our warriors," the Commander went on. "Defenders of the fleet, though sometimes their methods were unorthodox and they disobeyed orders."

A few flurries of laughter quickly subdued.

"Friends to many."

Sheba's fingers tightened on his. Apollo found himself squeezing in response.

"And Captain Raelene, Strike Commander in her own right, just as Jenn was." Adama paused before going on. Apollo could see the pain in his father's eyes. "Both women were like daughters to me. They will be greatly missed."

The colonial flag was draped over the personal items.

"Is there anyone else who would like to share their thoughts?" His father waited expectantly.

It was then he noticed the odd look exchanged between Daniel and Nona though it was Antares who walked to the front and spoke.

"I was Jenn's wingman," his cousin shared, though his position in the Hawk's was well known. "She was an outstanding warrior. I don't think we will ever see any with her talent to track every warrior in the sky again."

Frowning, he wondered why Antares chose to share that.

"She was also a woman of remarkable beauty as well, not just on the outside, but an inner glow that was hard to miss. She loved children, her squadron and the entire fleet." His next words were barely a whisper. "May you be part of that you so deeply believed in." He returned to his place in the line.

Others moved forward, sharing their thoughts, stories, memories of their now gone comrades. When no others took their place, Adama ended the ceremony.

"May the Lords of Kobol embrace you and your journeys continue in the great beyond."

The lines broke up then, small groups forming here and there, while others shuffled out to either return to duty or drink a tankard of ambrosia .

"Apollo," Sheba's quiet tones broke into his thoughts. "What really happened to Rae's squadron?"

He didn't really want to talk about it. "You were told."

"I know Rae," she replied. "I don't believe they were killed while on patrol."

"Sheba," the memory of what actually had happened was still too painful. "Now is not the place."

"Don't you think Dillion deserves the truth?"

In anger he grabbed her shoulders. "Dillion is one person I can NEVER tell the truth to!"

"Let go!" she snapped.

He released her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Everything alright?" Adama asked as he joined them.

"Fine," Apollo bit out.

"Yes, Commander." Sheba cast a look at Apollo he couldn't quite read. "I'll see you later." She walked away and Bojay joined her as they left the room.

"A remarkable young woman," his father commented.

"I know." Jenn's words somehow surfacing again though he pushed them away. "If you'll excuse me, father. I promised Dillion and Boxey I'd come back right after the ceremony."

"Dillion should have been allowed to attend."

"No." He shook his head. "It's better he wasn't here."

"Boxey was allowed to see his mother before she died."

"Father," tiredly he rubbed a hand across his eyes. "I didn't even allow Boxey to go to her send off."

"Apollo." Adama's hand fell on his son's shoulder. "You were close to both Rae and Jenn. They were part of our family."

He closed his eyes. He didn't need to be reminded.

"Son,"

"I have to go." He pulled away from his father's attempt to comfort him. "The boys are waiting." Fleeing across the room he couldn't wait to put the stark reality of their deaths behind. Yet, he knew he never would.

Antares joined Daniel and Nona in the officer's club. They shared a look and then included him in their conversation.

"So," Antares began. "What really happened out there?"

Daniel shrugged. "You saw yourself. The cylon blew her viper into cosmic dust."

"And I heard Nona's comment." He leaned closer to the two. "I know a lot more than you two think. I've seen some of your 'secret' practices."

"Like we don't know," Nona replied. "Jenn trusted you to keep our secret. We're doing the same."

"Then tell me the truth. Jenn was too good a warrior to get herself killed by a cylon."

"Antares," Daniel took a deep breath and took a sip of ambrosia before continuing. "We're not really certain."

"All we know, is that we still feel her…" Nona searched for the right word. "Presence, I'd guess you'd say. But it's so faint, like she's far, far away."

"Truthfully, we shouldn't be able to at all. We don't between us," he made a motion indicating the two of them. "Have near as much power as she did."

"In fact," Nona went on. "We didn't even sense her at the academy until she wanted us to." She shook her head, her blonde hair swaying. "You have to be someone very, very old to pull that off."

"I always got the impression," Antares searched for the right words. "That despite her appearance she was older than even the commander."

"We don't have any idea how old she was," Daniel admitted. "Jenn would never tell us."

"What we did know is that she knew how to do things that our teacher," she glanced nervously around before speaking again. "Had only heard legends about."

"Legends?"

"Yeah," her brother agreed. "Stories passed down through the generations."

"How did you two end up in the colonies?" He lowered his voice. "I never did get the impression you'd been raised there."

"We weren't," Daniel admitted. "Our parents were killed when, well, when things went wrong. We were smuggled out by a good friend of our father's."

"He raised us," his sister put in.

"And trained us. When we were old enough he told us what happened."

"He also told us we weren't the only ones who survived."

"Seems several ended up in the colonies."

"Seemed quite natural to come here and train as warriors."

"Wasn't hard to put false records into the computers and get us into the academy."

"Too easy." She giggled. "Our computer systems were much more advanced."

"If we stay on this course," Daniel confided. "It will take us very close to where we were brought up."

"Just hope you don't run into them though. They don't like humans."

"Then why did they raise you?" Antares was puzzled.

"Friendship is a sacred trust to them."

The next few sectons crawled by like the slowest freighter in the fleet. Apollo went through his duties automatically, retiring to his quarters when he wasn't needed somewhere else. Patrols hadn't run into any cylons and there didn't seem to be much else occurring in the void between galaxies.

He sat at his computer terminal wanting to write the report about the none findings but couldn't get his mind to concentrate. It kept returning to the last few centons when they'd known where Gold Squadron was.

He'd heard Gold Squadron was scheduled for patrol and he'd gone down to the launch bay to check both on them and on the improvements one of the techs planned on making to the vipers. When he'd arrived Rae and her warriors were already in their ships. He'd waved and she grinned returning the gesture.

Back on the bridge he'd joined his father as they listened to the banter between the pilots after they'd launched.

"Hey, Jas," Don had called. "Pull up your nose."

"Nothin' wrong with it," the young man groused back.

"Anyone else see that?" Carl, normally the quiet one, spoke up.

"That's strange," Rae agreed.

"Let's check it out," Jerik's bass voice sounded.

"You're just looking for an excuse to delay getting sealed," Stacia teased.

"Naw," her beloved answered. "Just wanting some excitement."

"I have all you need," she purred.

"Enough you two," Rae broke in. "Galactica, this is Gold Squadron."

"Go ahead, Captain Raelene." His father was rarely that formal with her and Apollo had thought it odd.

"We may have found something."

"I advise caution."

"Like I'd be anything else." Her tone had sounded light. Still, Apollo had sensed something deeper.

There had been nothing for several tense centons. Had they found another base ship lying in wait? Run into a cylon patrol? Or perhaps what? Something unknown and they couldn't handle?

"Father," her signal was filled with static.

"Rae," Adama leaned forward as if by the very act he could physically reach out and pull her and her warriors back.

"I'm…sorry."

Sorry? Her comment puzzled him.

More static. Silence. They'd tried for several centaurs to reach Gold Squadron. They never responded. Rae and her warriors simply flew off and their fates were unknown. Apollo had begged to lead a rescue mission. Adama had refused. Starbuck had suggested they disobey and do it anyway. Despite what he'd longed to do, he'd over ruled his friend and obeyed his father.

Now, so much later, he sat back and wondered if he'd made a mistake. Especially every time he looked at Dillion. The boy was devastated at Rae's loss and had kept asking if he was going to be sent back to the orphan ship. Apollo had told him no, though he wasn't quite sure if he was up to raising two little boys alone.

"I so need your counsel, Jenn," he whispered, closing his eyes, wishing to hear her clear voice and sage advice.


	11. Chapter 11

Saga of Gold Squadron 

Chapter 11

"I never thought to see you again, Captain." I knew the voice and could just discern his shadowy presence in the corner of the room.

"Nor I you, Cain," I replied.

He chuckled. "Never did stand on formality did you?" He stepped out where I could see him clearly. My former commander had a few more scars than I remembered, and I think more gray in his hair.

"No more than you," I shot back like I was exchanging laser blasts in battle.

"Good to have you back."

I was flattered and angry. "Why haven't you made yourself known to Adama?" How many times in the past could we have used his help?

He sighed and I suddenly saw a very tired and very old man. "I'm doing more good back here than at the Galactica's side."

Cain had said the Galactica's side, not Adama's. I wonder if he still resented having been dressed down by my father.

"Besides," Cain went on. "Knocking out a base ship now and again, or destroying patrols before they find the fleet has given our people more of a fighting chance." He looked me straight in the eye. "Don't you think so, Rae?"

That could be true, I reflected. It had been over half a yahren since we'd encountered any Cylons. Would have been longer, if Adama hadn't decided to take on a base ship and its fighters where it had been waiting for us at the edge of the galaxy.

I didn't choose to answer his question directly. Instead I asked, "Are you going to contact the Galactica now?" I knew my squadron's disappearance, mine especially, would cause grief among our friends and those of my family. Apollo would take it harder than anyone else.

"No," he answered. Almost too quickly.

"What about Sheba?" I figured his daughter would be a good weapon to use. "Don't you think she deserves to know you're still alive?"

His craggy face shadowed and I noticed new age lines. "How is my daughter?" He asked quietly.

"Fine. Misses you."

"As she should." He seemed to rise back up to his former self. "You're dismissed, Captain."

I blinked surprised. "Yes, sir." Pivoting on my heel I left his sparsely decorated quarters. They were quite a shock after Adama's who favored a décor of old books, a few family likenesses, and other personal items.

"Well?" Don inquired leaving his spot by the wall where he'd waited for me.

Frowning I told him, "Something isn't right."

"Cain's always been a maverick." I didn't really need the reminder.

"But to deliberately allow his own daughter," I didn't finish my thought, though I knew Don would understand.

He shrugged. "I'm sure he's got his reasons, Rae."

"Where are the others?" I wanted to end this discussion.

"Settled into our old quarters."

My heart skipped a bet remembering briefly the good times we'd had there in the past. I also knew sadness since, at least for while, I wouldn't be there for Dillion. Trying not to cry I quickly asked the Lords of Kobol to watch over my fosterling and to give Apollo the strength to be a good father for him.

Don's hand lightly touched my shoulder. "We could always do what we do best." It was almost like he'd read my thought.

Shaking my head I responded. "We were almost out of fuel when the Pegasus found us. Without knowing precisely where the Galactica is," I made a vague gesture with my hand. "We could end up lost out there."

"As our instructor once said, 'There's the viper you learn in, the one you fly,"

"And the one you die in," I finished for him. Knowing, deep down, that Adama, Apollo, Jenn, Sheba and so many others already thought us dead.

It took several sectons to settle into life again on the Pegasus. We had constant strike runs knocking out cylon patrols, raiding tylium stores to refuel the Pegasus and our vipers, and sometimes by pure chance, encountering a wayward human settlement and trading for supplies.

I think it was on one of those missions that I first noticed Darius. He smiled shyly at me with admiring striking gray eyes. He had to be Gemmonese. His features certainly weren't Caprican. He walked with me back to my shuttle before going back to the one he'd been traveling in. Waving at me he'd disappeared inside.

"That's Darius," Stacia informed me. "He's an expert at trading and I think he works on the bridge when we're on the ship."

"Good looking," I commented. That earned me an odd look from Don.

"I guess." She looked at the man beside her she'd recently been sealed to. Cain had been more than happy to perform the ceremony. Jerik smiled back at her.

"Let's get back to the Pegasus," I'd ordered.

Once we unloaded I'd found Darius by my side. "How about dinner tonight?" His strong face had an eager look.

Why not? I usually ate with my squadron, but I could use a change. "Sure."

He smiled obviously happy at my reply. "Until later." He'd scampered off.

I ate with him that night. And many more after that. We became good friends at first, sharing laughter, stories, and more than a few kisses. After a time we became more than that. I loved being with him. He made me feel alive in ways I couldn't remember having felt before. Was this what it was like being in love?

We looked forward to seeing each other. Missed the other when we were on duty or I was on patrol. I also recalled our first full night together. Neither of us had been with another person. Our time was sweet, loving, and full of promise for a long life together.

Until Randia. I hadn't been chosen to be part of the trading group though Darius had. When they were over due I hadn't been overly concerned. That sometimes happened. When one shuttle limped back on board, when should here had been two, I met it with eagerness hoping to see my love.

He wasn't one of the survivors. Of the ten warriors that had gone, only four returned. They'd been jumped by a pirate group also wanting to trade, or rather pillage the settlement, from the report I later heard. Our party had been outnumbered and taken by surprise. Those who came back had been fortunate. I wished Darius had been spared, but he'd died protecting the others that had escaped.

My tears I shed in private. To my fellow warriors my world was fine, but inside I felt like my world had been shattered. My broken heart seemed like it would never mend and my life certainly wasn't the same. And true, it wasn't. I learned both to my horror and delight, that I was pregnant. It also meant I was grounded. The doctor had been duty bound to report it to the commander.

With tears in my eyes I gave the news to the rest of my squadron. "I'm grounded."

"Grounded!" Don's face reflected his shock. He placed a hand on his viper to steady himself.

Stacia and Jerik didn't seem surprised. "When are you due?" she asked quietly.

"Due?" Jason screwed his face. "What'daya mean?"

"I'm going to have a baby," I explained calmly.

Carl glanced away and Don's face turned a shade of red.

"About a half yahren." I finally answered Stacia's question.

"Do you want the baby?" She moved forward and took my hand.

Did I? I knew if I did. I also knew it meant once we reached the pirate's hide out I wouldn't be allowed to fly vengeance against them. Cain had been tracking the outlaws for several sectons. 'No one kills my warriors and lives to brag about it,' he'd vowed.

"It's all I have left of him." I guess that meant I'd made a decision.

"Everything's going to be fine, Rae," she reassured me. "We'll help you raise your baby." Her eyes took in the rest of the squadron. "Won't we?"

"Absolutely," Jerik agreed.

Carl nodded. Jason's face lit up and he yelled, "I get to be an uncle!" Don didn't say anything. He just walked away. Now what in the galaxy was wrong with him?

I got reassigned to help on the bridge with communications. Don took over command of the squadron, temporarily, until I was back on duty. But I knew I might never be returned to warrior status. At least not until the baby was at least two yahrens old and only if Cain allowed it as was his right as my commander.

Working on the bridge was not what I was used to and I honestly didn't like it. I just hoped the time went as quickly as my time with Darius had. At the thought of his name my eyes blurred and I wiped impatiently at them. Would my tears never end?

My daughter was born uneventfully. I loved her from the first moment I saw her. She was all purple and looked like a prune, but I couldn't wait to hold her and give her a name.

"What's her name?" the doctor asked me.

"Kendra.'

As I recovered in the Life Center, my squadron came to visit.

"She's beautiful," Stacia gushed. She picked up the tiny bundle and cooed. "I want one of these, Jerik."

He gulped not looking very happy about that.

"She's all wrinkled," Jason said.

"That's what babies look like at first," Stacia told him. "Don't you remember what you learned in biology?"

"Didn't Lyla take his final?" Jerik asked.

"Yes, she did," Don quietly agreed. He stared down at my daughter with a wistful look.

"Why'd you name her Kendra?" Jerik stood next to his wife.

"Like the way it sounded," I replied.

"Different," Carl agreed. He stood at the end of my bed and didn't really seem interested in my baby.

"I don't get it." Jason's face held a puzzled expression.

"Don't get what?" his brother wanted to know.

"What's all the fuss. It's just a baby. And an ugly one at that."

I bit my lip to keep a sharp retort back. I reminded myself of how much younger he was than the rest of us.

"Jason." Don's tone was dangerously low. "You will apologize to Rae right now. Kendra is beautiful."

"Don," I began.

"No." He stopped me short. "Jason."

"Sorry," he mumbled. He retreated to the doorway and sulked like the child he still was.

Carl went and stood by him. "Let's go to the Officer's Club."

He nodded and the two of them hurried out.

"Wish Apollo, Starbuck, Jenn, and Sheba were here." I voiced my heartfelt feelings.

"Maybe one day they will be." Don gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't make promises of things that will never be." I pulled away and started to cry.

"Now see what you've done," Stacia admonished. She put Kendra back in the crib. "Out!" she ordered the two men.

The obeyed with one final futile glance before retreating. I'd have bet half a yahren's pay they'd go to the officer's club.

"Don't pay them any mind," Stacia soothed patting my hand. "Men are just stupid about certain things." She giggled. "I should know, I'm sealed to one."

I tried to laugh through my tears but not very well. I felt like laser blasts were inside my lungs.

"You go ahead and cry. It'll help."

Maybe it would or maybe it wouldn't. Didn't seem to matter because I cried and cried and cried until the doctor finally gave me something to help me sleep. I fell into darkness and screamed there, like I was trapped and had no escape.

Yet, in that darkness, Jenn came to me. She held me and spoke in tones and in a language I both knew and didn't understand. When I awoke I thought for a moment she was standing next to my bed. I blinked and the ghostly image vanished.

Had she truly been there? Or had it been only a dream?

Stacia helped me resettle in my quarters. I placed the crib near my bed and placed baby items where I could get to them quickly. Kendra, thankfully, slept through the entire process. As I gazed down at her I found myself wanting to hold her, protect her, and absolutely scared to death.

How could I possibly raise this child alone? Would Darius have been as happy as I was when I found out I was pregnant? What was I going to do?

"You okay?"

I raised my eyes to meet Stacia's concerned ones.

"Just tired. Scared."

"Of course you are." She sounded like she'd have been surprised if I had felt any different. "Just remember. You aren't alone. We're all here to help you."

"Like I'd let Jason even hold Kendra."

"He's going to be a fine Uncle. Just you wait and see." She grinned. "He keeps talking about finding a daggit for her."

"She's a bit young."

"Not for long. They grow up fast."

"How do you know?"

She shrugged. "I listen." Stacia headed for the door. "You get some rest and don't worry about dinner. I'll bring you some food."

"Thanks." The door swooshed shut. With a sigh I sat on the bed feeling more alone than ever before.

Stacia was right. Babies do grow fast. When Kendra was almost a yahren old, two things happened. First, Cain allowed me to go back on active duty and the second, well, let's just say it was a big surprise to us all.

We were sitting in the Officer's club having a drink. Not the better stuff like we'd had on the Galactica, but it wasn't bad. I had Kendra on my lap and broke the news to my squadron.

"Cain's allowing me Warrior status."

The table was silent and then all Hades broke out.

"When?"

"Are you sure?'

"Yeah!"

I laughed. I'd been a little afraid they'd learned to do without me. Guess I need not have worried.

"Who's going to watch Kendra while you're on patrol?" Don fondly smiled at my daughter. He'd really taken her to heart and acted much like a father would with her.

"One the techs in the Life Center."

"Safest place in the ship," Carl agreed.

Stacia glanced at Jerik and he looked away. I knew they'd been arguing about whether or not to have a child of their own.

Jason piped up. "I'm trying to find her a daggit."

At least his heart was in the right place. I doubted we'd find one or something close to one all the way out here.

"She's a little young yet," Don reminded his younger brother.

"Ah, never too young." His eyes darted up and widened as a blonde woman stepped inside. "Who's she?"

"Astraya," Carl absently told him. His attention was concentrated on some piece of machinery. Probably some new improvement he wanted to make on our vipers.

"Pretty." He propped his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.

I think she heard him for her eyes briefly drifted to our table.

"Works on the engineering deck. Rather brilliant," Carl went on.

"Brains and looks."

That time I knew she heard him. She drew herself up to her full height, she was actually rather short, and glared at Jason. He smiled stupidly back.

Don groaned.

Cain came in then and he had a grin on his face rather like catching a green ensign in the middle of trouble.

"Well, there you are," he boomed.

Like we'd be anywhere else right now. Cain knew full well where we were. He prided himself on being able to find any warrior on his ship at any time.

"Got a surprise for you."

Now that was unusual. We all turned our full attention on our commander.

He pointed at the door and someone entered.

"We just picked this up on a planet we just passed. Decided he need a lift and agreed to sign on."

I slowly got up, holding my daughter and knew my surprise must have been obvious on my face. For an old friend had just joined us.

He smiled and said, "Anyone going to buy me a drink?"

No one moved at first. Cain called. "Get the warrior a drink."

The bar keep filled a tankard and handed it to the warrior.

I finally found my voice. "Good to see you, Starbuck."


	12. Chapter 12

Saga of Gold Squadron Chapter 12 

I awoke where I expected to be. Slowly I rose from the cold stone slab, sitting on the rounded edge to allow my balance to restore before I attempted to stand.

"Welcome back," a serene voice greeted.

My still booted feet touched the dirt floor. We'd found this chamber digging under the current structure. A weak attempt to hide the fact that a temple once stood here.

"He wants to see you." A figure attached itself to the voice. The young boy was dressed all in white. Still a student then. Odd, that choice. He pointed toward the door.

"I have no doubt," I responded. "But he can wait. I require time to refresh and a change of clothes." My uniform stank and had streaks on it.

The boy hesitated, yet wisely did as I wanted. "If you'll follow me." He lead the way through the chamber that cried of the betrayal once done here, through the narrow way we dug in, to a chamber high above the clouds. He bowed out of the room closing the door behind him.

I crossed the lush carpet to stare out the window to the city below. Some things were the same, others were different. Shuttles fluttered by like bright insects scurrying off to some unknown destination. Bright advertisements flashed and lights all over popped on as night fell.

With a deep sigh, I found the bathing chamber and relaxed, enjoying the simple pleasure of a bath. Oils and sweet essences restored moisture to my parched skin. My nose drank deep of the scents and I remembered what my life had once been.

Once dried I found a closet full of a wardrobe I had not seen since, well, for a long, long time. I touched the soft fabrics, taking in the many colors, and almost found myself wishing for one of the dresses I had owned on the Galactica instead. Still, I could not be ungrateful for the choices and finally selected a long gown of shimmering green that almost matched my eyes.

In front of the mirror, I pulled by hair into a design I had used once for a formal occasion, fastening it with a simple silver clasp. Arranged on a nearby table were face paints and adornments. I kept my choices sparse wishing only to highlight my eyes and add a bit of color to my cheeks. Also, I found earrings and necklace to match. Once done, I examined my efforts and almost didn't recognize the high born lady.

I laughed at myself. How many times I had dressed as such in the past? For so many different reasons I knew I would never remember them all.

A soft knock on the door and the boy entered. "Forgive the intrusion, my lady."

No doubt he was growing impatient. "I understand."

With my guide I traversed the halls to meet the one I knew awaited. When we stopped the boy waved me inside and took a position beside the door. I entered, gazing around the tiered and deserted vast chamber. As if it would have been any different given the lateness of the day. The usual occupants no doubt were dining in the city or indulging in other activities. Entertainments here were vast and varied.

He lifted his head as he spotted me. Clear blue eyes met mine and he offered a smile of welcome, although I sensed his unease as well. "Your report."

"Not even the offer refreshment first? Or perhaps simple talk of your day?" I kept my tone light, almost teasing.

A long sigh escaped his thin lips. "Why are our meetings always the same with you?"

I hardened my tone. "I am not answerable to you. That you well know."

Brief anger reflected in his eyes quickly suppressed. He'd learned better control than his father had at the same age. "You were returned here."

"A question I will ask of those who sent me." I moved past him to view the darkened room. "Now," I took a padded seat across from him. "All that I need of you is transport."

He blinked staring at me in disbelief. "I'm not your servant."

"You have your place."

"And what place is that?" His hand motioned in the air. "Are we nothing of greater importance than to do the fighting and dying in this battle against a darkness we aren't even allowed to see?"

"You've been told what you need to know." The weight of my years and position in the fight pressed heavily on my shoulders. Suddenly I was tired and wanted only to be to leave.

"Always the same answer." He stood up. "Are we never to be trusted?"

"What was it you were taught?" Perhaps a reminder would help.

"From what I was taught," he replied. "Everything could change. Suddenly."

His eyes again met mine. "What makes you so certain what you have seen will come to pass?"

How could I explain the concept of history to one so young? That what had been seen had already happened and that it was the prevention of the dark future it had become my charge to change.

"Child," I began.

"Don't call me that!"

"To me, that is what you are." I rose gracefully. "Now, about that transport."

His brother-in-law finally agreed to fly me where I needed to go. Aboard the battered freighter, I kept myself sequestered, not wishing to answer questions I knew would be on the man's mind and I had no desire to answer. Once our destination was reached I disembarked and waved him away preventing an even a remote possibility of inquiry. He sighed and took his battered ship back into space.

I stood on a broad plain. Yellowed grasses shivered in the cool evening breeze. Behind me stood bare dark mountains and before me the ruins of a once proud city. Pride had killed these here. As well as arrogance and the removal of themselves from all matters of the universe a dire mistake that ended their race.

My race I reminded myself. No, that wasn't quite true. I was descended of their race. A splotch on their proud pure gene lines. A reminder that their people had once traveled the stars and founded a powerful order. A fulfillment of an ancient prophecy they thought was mere legend.

How long it took me to cross the plain and enter the ruins I don't know. I found what I sought and marveled it had with stood the attack and still functioned. With trembling hands I touched the ancient device willing myself to see if my actions had changed anything. Had the history changed? Or did it still end with the galaxy plunged into darkness?

My answer surprised me taking a twist I had not expected. Shaking I rose to my feet, drained, yet oddly stimulated. My eyes drifted upward into the sparkling stars over my head.

I had no idea the true planet of my birth would play such an important role in the days to come. True, I remembered it only as dream for I had been taken from there when I was such a young child. Still, I dared not hope. They had come so far for ones still in childhood. Encountered enemies and defeated them. Traveled to beyond their own galaxy. Colonized.

Closing my eyes I allowed the wonder of it all to fill me. I sang and danced in the city of dead delighted with what I had learned. When I tired I slept, my dreams filled with knowledge from both of my peoples. With the dawn I knew I had to leave and continue to follow my destiny.

I gazed down at my right hand. I had one secret I had not shared with Daniel and Nona. One I would not have dared to. For I was a child of both the younger and older races. The one trained to blend them together to fight the darkness. And blended into my genes was a secret very few others had held.

Except my well-known ancestor. Or so he had been, before his people and their city had fallen and was now the rubble all around me.

Slowly and deliberately I concentrated until the clear ring of pure stone appeared on my finger. It flashed briefly like it had waited all its life to do my bidding. True, I had some training in how to use it, but my own sense of time and space were the most important skills. The ring was but a tool.

I took a deep breath. If I failed, then I would die and none would know. In truth, I had nothing to loose. But it wasn't myself I was concerned about. It was the future of the universe.

The Adama Journals

The send off ceremony of my first-born son still burns in my soul. I had learned to live with the pain of Zac's and Illa's deaths, yet Apollo loss weighs as heavily on me as the future of my people. He was such a great and skilled warrior I could not believe it when Boomer told me what happened. A part of me still refuses to, so I will not write of it here.

Yet, his is not the only loss we have suffered during the past few yahrens. Sheba is gone as well. Her death protected a trading mission on a planet we chanced to pass. I would never have thought a solar system could exist out here in the space between galaxies.

My nephew Antares and the rest of the Hawks are gone as well. They flew off on a patrol and I could only assume they lost their way since they failed to return.

A rescue shuttle containing our med-tech Cassie vanished as well. The fate of that mission never resolved.

I promoted Boomer to Captain and he now commands the squadrons. There are so many young recruits now I fear for the safety of my people if we encounter the Cylons. I have no confidence in their inexperience. What I wouldn't give to have my older warriors back!

We are still on course for Earth, though I have heard complaints coming from almost every ship in the fleet. They afraid of death in this vast nothingness. Many have begged that we return and settle on one of the many worlds we passed. As if the Cylons would leave us alone, all they would need is to discover and our new home and we would again take flight to the stars. Of that one fact, I am certain.

Yet, for the future of the children I continue on our chosen path. Boxey now renamed Troy as is his right when he turned twelve. An old custom many young men have not used in so many yahrens. I can only guess my grandson did not wish to continue to use his childhood name, rather a more adult one. Dillion however, chose to keep his name.

The two boys, correction, young men, are inseparable. They've been so since Rae's death and even more so now, with Apollo's. Athena and I will do what we can to help them grow into strong warriors, since that is their voiced desire.

And there is a part of me that almost fears their first flight. Their first fight. Their first injury. Always will the specter of death hover over me with the loss of so much of my family. I had dreams of all of us reaching Earth and starting a new life. Now, I know my dreams were for nothing.

Though I know there are those who would disagree. Colonel Tigh and Major Taygetta finally celebrated their sealing ceremony. It was a happy occasion and the two deeply love each other. I envy them.

"Pegasus! You've got two coming straight at you!" I called out the warning hoping it wasn't too late.

The two unknown ships continued their attack, tearing gapping holes in the Pegasus, one much too near the bridge. I held my breath as a sharp order from Cain suddenly ceased.

"Commander! Cain!" I called.

"Rae?" Don's anxious voice broke into my call. "What do we do?"

"What we do best." Many smaller ships escaped the larger ones. We hadn't seen them since the attack began and didn't know they existed. "Knock them out of the sky."

Events in the galaxy can be unpredictable. And I suppose, such is the way the of things. My old teacher told me that one can not truly predict what will happen until choices are made. First hand am I learning the truth of this.

The battle that rages between the galaxies is not what happened the first time. The first time the Cylons jumped the Pegasus, killing her commander and executive officer, and the ship was then rescued by those who raised Daniel and Nona. It made my reintroduction to the crew of the battlestar much easier, since they are allies against the darkness.

But not this time. This time, since those of my true younger race awakened an old enemy before their appointed hour and rushed events of which I should not have to now concern myself, all events have altered. Now there are others in the equation with whom I have no ties to ease the way. It will make what I must do much more difficult.

Of course, I can not blame my people. We are curious and explorers as were those from whose lines we descended. Not that the knowledge has been shared with the entire planet. They are still too young to grasp the concepts and accept them. Wars would result and they would fall into a darkness that is even worse than the one that still hovers so close.

I can only watch from a safe distance as the vipers fight the new enemy, the Pegasus hard pressed to fire on the two ships. In some ways they are evenly matched, in others, not so.

Cain once took on three baseships and won. True, they had no fighters. Yet in the explosion we could not tell if he had survived or not. He did not contact the Galactica despite Adama's constant attempts. I think even Sheba finally accepted the truth of his demise. Or what we thought to be truth.

Did I know? Of that, I am not certain. Perhaps for that time I simply went along with the popular thought to prevent the others from knowing I knew more than they. Who is to say?

"How bad?" I asked as I slid from my viper onto the launch bay floor. Quickly I counted fighters as they landed relieved we hadn't lost as many as I had first thought.

Starbuck spun around to answer me. His wife Cassie had been among those we'd rescued when a shuttle strayed too far from the fleet. She was busy tending injured warriors.

"Worse than we expected," he quietly stated. The haunted look in his eyes scared me.

"Cain?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to know.

"Daniel and Nona went to see."

"Rae!"

I turned to the voice I hadn't ever expected to hear again and had been shocked when we'd picked him up.

"I'm taking command."

"What about the colonel?" Starbuck asked.

"Dead. He was in engineering when the wall blew. Astraya is doing the best she can to get our systems up and running."

"Not sure Cain will like it," I put in, holding my breath since I sensed he knew something we didn't. The others in my squadron joined us. Don took my hand.

He bit his lip. "He's dead, Rae. The entire bridge crew is. Once we get the basic systems stabilized, we'll get suited up and start repairs."

"And bury our dead, cousin?" Antares joined us. His face was pale.

"If there's anything left of them to bury," Apollo agreed. "Where's Sheba?"

"Life Center," Cassie told him as she rose to her feet. The warrior she'd been treating was whisked off. He still looked like he was alive. "Cain made her stay there during the fight. Didn't want to endanger his grandchild."

Apollo nodded. They'd been sealed shortly after we'd rescued him. From what I'd heard they'd planned to be on the Galactica until Sheba went missing. They hadn't wasted much time when they'd been reunited. I swallowed realizing Cain never see his grandchild. He'd been happier about the prospect more than when they'd married.

"Carl," Apollo began to rattle off orders. "See if you can help Astraya. She's short handed. Don, take a team and see about the secondary bridge systems. Maybe we can run the ship from there. Cassie, take over in the Life Center. Doc was among the first casualties. Rae, round up the warriors and get them and anyone else you can find to start clean up. Starbuck, check on our supplies."

We all just stood there too numb to move.

"Move it!"

Yahrens of training took over and we dispersed to do what we'd been told. I noticed Apollo left with Cassie. Made sense. He'd be the one to tell Sheba about her father.

I wanted to check on Kendra, but I knew she was in the Life Center and safe. All the children would be, including Jerik's and Stacie's two, Jason and Astraya's three, and Starbuck's and Cassie's two.

Odd to think of all the sealing ceremonies that had been performed on this ship. Mine as well, since Don had finally spoken up and expressed his true feelings about me. Finally explained to me all his strange reactions while I was with Darius. He'd been in love with me and jealous.

"Don!" I called. He stopped before leaving the bay. "Be careful."

"You, too." He came to me and gave me a kiss. "Watch any area you're unsure of. The Pegasus took a pounding."

"At least we finally sent those ships and their fighters to Hades."

My husband's face held a grim expression. "We paid a horrible price."

Centaurs later we learned the full extent of the damage. The engines were off line and we had no lightspeed. It was going to take several sectons to get moving again. If, Carl and Astraya could repair what was broken and jury-rig parts. The secondary bridge was working, but without engines all they could do was hopefully watch for any more unexpected attacks.

Apollo had taken Starbuck and they'd inspected the main bridge. Neither of them spoke about what they'd seen and the rest of us could tell from their faces, it was better not to ask.

About a secton later we had a send off ceremony for all those who had died during the attack. Sheba stood beside her husband, tears streaming down her face as we said goodbye to her father and our commander. Bodies were sent drifting into space and we continued our efforts to repair the Pegasus.

How long our work lasted, I honestly don't know. When the ship began to limp along the course for Earth, we were all relieved. The worst wasn't over, but at least we were moving again.

Apollo called for a meeting with his surviving officers. We met in his quarters. He sat behind the desk that was once Cain's. The rest of us sat where we could. Sheba stood next to him.

"We have a decision to make," he began. His eyes had dark circles under them. I doubted he'd slept much. None of us had. "Unlike Cain I don't think we should continue to keep our presence a secret from the Galactica."

"They're farther away now," Starbuck reminded him. "Wouldn't be wise for them to turn around."

"I wouldn't ask my father to do that."

I spoke up. "I could take the my squadron."

Antares shook his head. "Daniel and Nona would be better."

"Why?" Our new commander frowned.

His cousin didn't answer immediately. "They know things about flying the rest of us don't."

"Explain."

"I can't."

"Antares," Apollo leaned slightly forward. Sheba's hand gently settled on his shoulder. "What do you know that I don't?"

"You remember what an excellent warrior Jenn was."

We all knew that.

"They had some similar training. That's all I'm going to say."

"I don't like secrets on my ship."

"Can't be helped, Apollo. I understand why they won't say anything."

"And you won't tell me."

Antares shifted. "If they chose to, then that's their choice."

Loyalty in squadrons and the willingness to keep certain confidences to themselves, is one of the things encouraged. It helps build trust among warriors.

I should know. Gold has some several secrets we've not told anyone.

"Apollo." I had to think how I was going to say this. "If they're half as good as she was, I think maybe Antares has a point."

"Good enough she got herself blown up by Cylons." Apollo didn't really need to remind us of that.

His cousin glanced down at the deck. I frowned. Was there some other secret he wasn't sharing?

"Risking two is better than six." Starbuck finally joined in. "They could take a list of anything we need and bring it back."

"He's right, Apollo," Sheba agreed. "Once we have what we need we could use lightspeed and catch up with the fleet."

"Providing the fleet isn't too far ahead of us," Starbuck said.

"We need to take the chance." Apollo stood and we all rose to our feet. "Tell Daniel and Nona I want to see them."

Antares's eyes drifted to the door. "They're already outside waiting."


	13. Chapter 13

Saga of Gold Squadron 

Chapter 13

Adama stood on the command deck his slight frown making Colonel Tigh nervous. The faint blip that kept appearing on their scanners could be freighter lagging behind the fleet, or a Cylon raider trying not to be seen.

"Galactica, this is the Pegasus," Apollo's voice demanded his father's attention.

"What is it Apollo?" Adama had been delighted to regain several of his best warriors half a yahren ago. He'd thought he'd seen the last of them when they'd flown their last patrol and been declared dead. He still marveled at they're miraculous reappearance though saddened to hear of Cain's death.

"Rae's squadron has been checking our rear flank."

"I see." Secretly he smiled. Gold Squadron had a reputation for not obeying orders so he assumed they were doing so again. Rae had chosen to stay on the Pegasus instead of returning to Galactica. The Hawks had done the same.

"She says there's something definitely there, but they can't keep a visual on it."

"Why not?"

His son hesitated. "It's invisible."

Could the Cylons have invented some sort of clocking technology? If they had he didn't want to think of the repercussions. They could be in the middle of fleet before they even knew their enemies were there. How many civilians would die if that were true?

"Rae's running drills as an excuse to keep watch on the area."

Adama nodded. "Thank you." His son cut the connection and the commander turned to Tigh. "What do you think it could be?"

The black man shrugged. "Could be pirates. Or perhaps we're trespassing and we're being watched."

An uncomfortable thought. He dismissed Tigh with a curt nod. Almost he wished he was in a viper and able to check out the area. Sometimes he missed the good old days before he took command.

He stayed on the bridge for another centaur before retreating to his quarters. Tigh would make certain he'd be contacted if anything happened. Sitting behind his desk he opened the Book of the Word. He didn't really see the words and he sat back remembering the day Daniel and Nona suddenly appeared.

"Two vipers coming in," Tigh had reported.

"Who are they?" Adama demanded knowing full well that all fighters were accounted for.

"Galactica, requesting permission to land," a familiar male voice requested.

The two men exchanged shocked glances. They knew the voice.

"Permission granted," Adama heard himself say. "Tigh, I want those two pilots on the bridge the moment they dock."

"Yes, sir."

Several centons later Daniel and Nona were on the bridge. The commander had meant to speak to them in private, but Daniel spoke up.

"I don't have time to explain fully, commander, but we need your help." He'd gone on to explain about the Pegasus, the attack they'd suffered and the supplies they needed. "We don't have time to waste. Every centon we're away the longer it will take us to get back."

"And the longer it will take the Pegasus to catch up with the fleet," his twin added.

Tigh and Taygetta put together the supplies while Adama digested the information they gave him. The two warriors took one viper and a shuttle filled with supplies. The commander had been afraid they might never return.

Yet, return they did and with a fully, well almost fully functional, battlestar. A badly needed asset if they ran into the Cylons, or this new mysterious enemy again.

The reunion had been sweet. Adama had back his son, his nephew, and many of those he considered his family. All except Jenn. He had been saddened to learn she was not among those Cain had rescued.

There had been a few on the Galactica who had requested to be transferred to the other battlestar. Adama and Apollo discussed each one and soon the Pegasus had more warriors to replace those now gone.

Adama's mind returned to the present. He closed the book and walked to the nearest porthole. Scarred, and still under repair, he could see the Pegasus nearby. A few suited figures worked outside securing new plating. One of them was repainting the battlestar's name.

With a smile he went back to his desk wanting to read for a few centons before retiring for a well deserved nap. If the invisible ship behind them made a hostile or even friendly move, he'd be notified. Staying awake wouldn't change that. Besides, rested, he'd be able to deal with the situation better.

I paused on the stone path. Kneeling in the herbs and carefully weeding them was my oldest daughter Jeccsa. She had grown into a lovely young woman in my absence. She'd pulled her long brown hair back to keep it out her tanned face. Jeccsa glanced up, her emerald eyes widening in surprise when she saw me.

"Mother," she breathed rising to her feet. She was tall and willowy, with a figure that no doubt would soon win her a husband.

"Jeccsa," I greeted wrapping her in my arms. She smelled of the rich dirt she'd been working in.

"We did not expect you." She pulled back a smile on her full lips.

"Events…changed." No need to go into detail.

"The children will be glad to see you."

We walked further up the sloped path. I could see the gardens had been well tended, as had the fruit trees. In the distance I heard the laughter of my other children and splashing. I had no doubt they were playing in the lake. Near the water sat the lovely house I had inherited via a series of events I preferred to forget.

My youngest Amara saw me first and paused in splashing her brother Lucas. He was in truth her biological brother. Both had black hair and eyes the color of mud against skin dark like Boomer's.

Kvist my eldest son finished his dive off a pile of boulders and swam to the edge. He glared at me with sky blue eyes, resentful because I had been gone so long and because of his age. Impatiently he shoved his wet reddish blonde out his pale face beginning to turn red under the sun. He would need to put something on his burn tonight.

The last of my adopted children ran to me and threw her arms around me. Rina had always been an accepting and loving girl. Her brown hair was soaked from swimming and her hazel eyes danced with joy.

"Glad you're home, momma!" She hugged me hard and I kissed the top of her head.

Amara ran to me and had to tell me all about what she had done since I had left, including the two new kittens Meade, my housekeeper and nanny, had allowed them to bring home from market a few days earlier. Lucas gave me a shy smile and touched my arm. He was just at that the age when he still wanted affection but a bit too grown up for a hug.

"You can tell mother more later, Amara," Jeccsa told her sister. "Why not return to your swimming." She fanned herself with her hand. "It's too hot."

My youngest agreed and dashed back into the water where she and her brother continued their splashing game. Rina joined them and Kvist went back to practicing his diving.

"I should go back to weeding the herbs." Jeccsa turned to go back down the path. "I'm not sure what Meade has made for dinner."

Not that it would matter. I watched my daughter leave both glad to be home and somewhat sad to be away from others I still considered family. There was little I could do for now. A more appropriate time would introduce itself for my return. I had but to wait.

Walking in the large wooden doors I took a micron to look around. Not much had changed. The formal living area was immaculate. I would not expect it to be other wise. Ancient furniture adorned the room and pictures I never had liked hung on the wall. If I spent more time here, I would have to change that.

I walked the long hall and found Meade busily preparing dinner. She started at seeing me but smiled warmly.

"Good to have you home, my lady," she greeted with a slight curtsy. I had never managed to break her of the habit.

"Thank you. You've kept the house well and my children seem happy."

"T'was a joy and never a burden," she responded beaming. She waved me to the table. "I can have a cup of tea brewed in a snap of me fingers."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." I sat at the table where the children normally took breakfast. Dinner was the only time we sat in the formal dining room.

"I got the package you sent home. Though how you managed it," she shook her head. "I've nought an idea."

Package? I frowned trying to remember what I could have possibly sent home. "Oh," I sighed remembering. What I had taken from Adama's home yahrens ago.

"It be in your bedroom. Figured when you got home, you'd put it in its proper place."

She placed a steaming cup of tea in front of me and busied herself with finishing the food. The smells were tantalizing for one who had gotten used to bland protein.

I sipped the strong tea. Odd, now that I was home I wished only to be free in space again. Had I been gone so long I could not even enjoy the simplicity I had once so craved?

"The children missed you terribly," Meade prattled on. "Kvist, ach, he needs a man around to show him how to behave properly. Not that I haven't tried mind you."

"I'm sure you've done your best."

"That I have. Now Jeccsa." She shook her head. "She loves the gardening and that's fine, but the girl should be flirting with the boys, not wanting to only spend time with the plants."

"Now, Meade, if she enjoys tending the gardens than you should let her."

"Not me point, my lady." She stopped and fanned herself. It was rather hot in the kitchen. "She'll be of an age to marry soon."

"I won't push her in that direction. It will be her choice, not an arrangement." A custom on this planet that I did not at all approve of.

"Been several fathers by to do just that. I told them of your wishes. They just shake their head and mumble that a woman hasn't got sense to make such decisions."

"I trust you reminded them just WHO I am."

"Oh, that I did." Meade straightened her apron she wore so proudly. "Not that they liked it much."

Of that one point, I was certain. I finished the tea as Meade told me of some of the events that had transpired while I was away. She paused and asked, "How long will be you home this time?"

How long? That would so depend on many events. "I have no idea," I told her truthfully.

The Adama Journals

The invisible ship still haunts our path and despite repeated practice drills, Rae still hasn't managed to discover who so desperately wishes for us not to know who they are. Luckily, they do not seem to be the same as the ships that attacked the Pegasus. Or so I hope.

My thoughts do not follow any clear course tonight. They jump from star to star as confused as I am about this space between the galaxies. Did the super race really give us the coordinates to Earth? Or are we serving some other purpose only they know and we will not understand until it is time for us to comprehend?

And why do I think about Jenn tonight? Is it the look that comes over Antares's face when I speak of her? Or the glances Daniel and Nona exchange? What secret do these three share that they keep from the rest of us?

Only here do I dare ask myself questions about those things for which I know there are no answers. In front of the fleet, during council meetings and before my warriors I must always be confident. A strong leader of my people always holding before them the hope that one day we will find Earth. That our lost brothers will embrace us and help us fight back against the Cylons, the driving need that keeps us alive.

Apollo's return, Starbuck's, Rae's, has bolstered our people in ways I could not imagine. Even Dillion was thrilled and transferred to the Pegasus to be with his foster mother. I have no idea what his reaction was when he discovered Rae also had a daughter. A fact that surprised me as well though I welcomed Kendra as one of my own grandchildren, just as did for Starbuck and Cassie's, and of course, my son and Sheba's.

I love my family and am delighted it has grown. Still, I miss Jenn. I keep expecting to see her in the launch bay or on the bridge giving a report. I often wondered if she and Antares had a closer relationship than any of us knew, though I did ask my nephew and he denied being anything other than just friends.

Still, I dreamed of her during my last rest period. She stood in a gown of green in a place I had never seen before. With her were children and they looked at her with such love. Yet in her hands was the case my father left me and I had never opened. I had always known she had taken it and wondered why. Now, I will never know the answer.

Or will I? Why do I have the strong impression that she will return to us?

A storm had moved down the mountain and enveloped the house. I closed the heavy drape and moved to the large stone fireplace. The heat escaped into the room making it warm and comfortable for a cold night. Sitting in the rocker I had used to sooth frightened infants long ago, I pulled the hand quilted blanket over me. In my lap sat the package I had sent home.

"I'm so sorry, Adama," I said softly. I could not then tell him why I had taken it. I did not even know if I could tell him in the future.

My hand caressed the carved wood box. Inside sat an object that would be wrapped in cloth to protect it. There was never doubt about whether or not it still worked. It did.

Wind howled outside and I shivered. Meade had earlier brought up a tray with a pot of tea and a cup. Plus a few of her famous sweet chocolate cakes.

"You be much too thin," she'd lectured me. "Need to put some meat on your bones."

With the strict rationing to survive, I knew I'd lost weight. Meade would now make it her personal crusade and force me to eat as much as I could. I knew it would take some time before my appetite returned to normal.

The door creaked open and a small head appeared. "Are you asleep, momma?" Amara asked.

"No."

She ran in and crawled into my lap. True, she was too big for such treatment now, but it felt good, if just for that moment, to hold her so.

"You should go back to bed," I told her.

"Can't I sleep here?" Her eyes pleaded with me.

"No." I kissed her forehead. "I have matters to think on."

Briefly, Amara appeared to want to cry, but she finally decided not to. I rocked her for a time, singing softly in a language from long ago.

"You sing pretty."

"Thank you. Now, you should go to bed."

"Tuck me in."

"Gladly." I accompanied her back to her room and made certain she was snug and warm before returning to my own. I crawled between the sheets, a luxury I had not had in a long, long time, listened to the storm, and found I missed the steady hum of Galactica.


	14. Chapter 14

Saga of Gold Squadron 

Chapter 14

"Dillion?" I put my hand on young man's shoulder. He'd just finished his first solo flight. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "It was amazing!" His blue eyes sparkled and for a brief instant I recalled the exhilarating feelings of my first flight.

Kendra bounced up and hugged him furiously. I hadn't known how Dillion would react to having a younger sister when he joined us. I was delighted to learn the two adored each other from the micron they'd met.

He hugged my daughter back and picked her up allowing her to sit in his viper. "Wow!" Her young eyes glowed.

"Maybe one day you'll fly one of these," Dillion suggested.

"No she won't," Don announced. "Daddy's girl is going to have a nice safe job on the bridge."

I glanced down trying not to laugh. Kendra made a face at him and stuck out her tongue.

"How would you like to celebrate?" Don asked.

"Family dinner?" Dillion replied.

"Good idea," I agreed. "I'll go make the arrangements. Come on, Kendra. You can play in Dillion's viper another day."

"Ah, mom." Kendra reluctantly crawled out of the pilot's chair. Dillion helped her down.

"Better do what mother says," he told her, much to my approval.

Dillion had just started calling me that again and it made me happy in a way I couldn't put into words. It had taken him a couple of yahrens to forgive me for flying away and abandoning him. Not that we'd had a choice about it.

I took my daughter out of the landing bay while Don went through a few pointers where Dillion needed to improve. We'd both agreed he'd probably take the critique better from a Don, another man, than me. Never mind I'm the Strike Commander on the Pegasus.

"Mom, can I be Colonial Warrior, too?" Two dark green eyes stared up me surrounded by long brown hair. Sometimes, I'd catch a glimpse of Darius.

"You can be anything you want." I smiled. "Never mind what daddy thinks."

"Good." The matter settled to her satisfaction, Kendra skipped ahead to our quarters.

Once inside I glanced around straightening up the best I could. It was hard for me to keep up the place as well as schedule patrols and all the other duties that came along with my rank. Don helped sometimes, but he had been spending more and more time with Wilker. He seemed to be the only one able to keep up with the scientist's constant new ideas.

"Whatever happened to Muffet?" Kendra asked me.

"What?" I dumped Don's jacket in our bedroom.

"Muffet. He belonged to Boxey."

"Troy," I automatically corrected.

"Where'd the daggit go?"

I took a deep breath. "I have no idea. Maybe you should ask Troy."

"Did. He wouldn't say. Would Uncle Apollo know?"

"I don't know, Kendra."

"Maybe I'll ask grandfather." She took her few toys into her bedroom and closed the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked the now more tidy room.

0000000000000000000000

Sometimes, Tigh felt like his wife was taking over their quarters. He'd moved into hers after they'd married because it would have been too difficult to move her Skolo table. They shared a desk, each respectful of the others records. Still, when it came to the rest, Tay just piled it full of female frills.

He opened the door and sighed at her latest addition. Lacy curtains covered the portholes, though how she'd managed to secure them eluded him. Eyeing the sitting space underneath, he swore there more colorful and fringed pillows.

"How was your day, dear?" Tay called from the bedroom.

"Uneventful." He came in and sat at the desk. He needed a micron to clear his head.

"I had a wonderful day!" She stepped into the room wearing a brown striped full length gown. A matching scarf was tied around her head.

"How are things on the orphan ship?" he inquired, inwardly sighing knowing he wouldn't have a few peaceful centons.

"Better." She leaned across the desk and kissed him.

Tigh was very proud of her. When Gold Squadron had flown away and they hadn't known what had happened to them, she'd volunteered to work a few days every secton, trying to help children find their parents or relatives. She'd had some luck. Mostly, she managed to foster a majority of them whenever someone opened their heart and home to one of the orphans.

"Maybe we should foster a couple."

"Huh?" Had he heard her right?

"There's a brother and sister I've been trying to place but no one seems to want siblings." Her dark brown eyes pleaded with him.

He hadn't expected this. "I need to think about it." Hopefully, she'd be reasonable.

"We have plenty of room."

"Tay," he patiently began. "We just can't decide to become parents because it's what you want. With my position,"

"Adama had children. His position never stopped him." She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. A habit he found irritating.

"We'll talk about it."

"I want to talk about it now."

"I've talked about it all I want to right now." He hoped she'd take the hint and stop.

She took a deep breath. "Alright. I won't bring it up again tonight."

"Good." He bent his head over the report he needed to finish. "Let me do this and then we can have dinner."

He heard her moving around their quarters, setting the table and humming. He completed the routine report and would give it to Adama in the morning. Getting up he joined her at the small table where they shared their meals. There was the usual protein, a couple of mushies, and some fruit.

"Gold still keeping an eye on our unknown skulker?" Her smile and eyes held a fondness for the warriors.

"No. We've been watching it on rear scanner. It never gets close enough to get a clear ID."

"We're sure it's not Cylons?"

"We aren't sure of anything." He ate some protein.

"If it's not the Cylons?" Tay mused. "Who could it be?"

"Wish I knew. They don't seem to be threatening, so we just watch."

"Like they watch us."

"We're a long way from anything familiar, Tay."

"Think we'll every enter another galaxy?"

"Adama is. We're still on the course the Super Race gave us."

Tay shivered. "This is worse than that blackness before we reached Kobol."

"At least we don't have a navigational blackout."

"That's true." She peeled the fruit and took a bite. "It's too quiet."

He glanced up her. "I like the quiet after being on bridge duty."

"Sorry," she sheepishly responded. "I've just gotten used to all the noise the children make."

Somehow, he knew she wouldn't let the subject drop completely. "I want time to think about this. Also, we'll need to have some very long talks."

Her face brightened. "We can talk now."

He shook his head knowing she wouldn't allow him to sleep tonight unless they had at least one serious discussion about fostering those two children. "Alright. But don't forget I need my rest."

She threw a teasing look at him. "Oh, I'll let you sleep. Maybe."

Tigh reached across the table and pulled her to him. "Oh, really?"

Tay giggled and they wrestled until they ended up in a heap on the bed.

He pinned her on the covers. "Now, what discussion did you want to have?"

0000000000000000000000000

The Adama Journals

I dreamed. Perhaps an odd way to begin my daily recordings but true none the less. In my dream I stood before a house that sat on a hill. Not far away there was a lake and I could see a stone path leading up to the front door. I don't remember knocking or even if someone let me in.

Inside, I stood in a room with a large fireplace. In it a fire burned and I could hear the laughter of children echoing. The other details of the room are blurred but I remember the stunned look on Jenn's face when she entered the door and saw me standing there.

"Hello, father," she had greeted me. "Why have you come?"

Why indeed? I had no answer. I simply stared at her. Before me stood not the warrior I had always known, but a mature woman in a shimmering gown of reds and greens, her hair swept up and secured with matching adornment. At her ears swung earrings that sparkled and around her throat a stone necklace.

"I have intruded." I meant it as an apology.

"It matters not," she responded. Gracefully she went to the fireplace and removed the box my father had given me to keep from the mantle. "I sent this home."

Shocked at her truthfulness I blurted, "Why did you take it?"

"I do not think, in this place between waking and dreams, that it is time you received that answer."

"I am dreaming?" It felt too real.

"You are dreaming," she confirmed.

"What is in," I pointed to the box, "it?"

Her face held a sad look. "There is so much, Adama, that you don't understand."

"Then tell me."

"Would that I could." She placed the box on a table. I had only to reach to open it. "No." Her hand stopped mine. "Not until the Time of Understanding."

The Time of Understanding. Had not my own father used those words? "And when will that be?"

"All things in their proper time, father. Now," she guided me to a gold covered couch and sat beside me. "We have but a micron. There is something of importance I must pass on to you."

My gaze drifted to the box. Jenn shook her head. "Father, you take the responsibility of your people too much on yourself. Give some of the mantle to the Council."

"I protect all."

"That is true." She took my hand. Her hands were softer than I remembered. "Everyone, including you, have lost much. Their homes, their families, and even some control of their future."

She said nothing I didn't already know.

"Don't be afraid to open up your heart and love again." Her smile and eyes held a teasing light. "You're not too old."

"I don't think I could love someone as I did Ila."

"Also true. The way you love one woman will be different than the next you love."

For the first time I truly looked into her eyes and saw she was not really the young woman I had always thought her to be.

"You're about to wake up. If you take nothing else with you into the land of waking, take this, be at ease and be happy. You've more than earned it."

The place slipped away and I woke in my bed on the Galactica. For a few brief microns I thought I had actually been somewhere else, but I soon shook away the impression. My dream was only that, a dream. Yet I carry the full memory of the event as if it happened. As if I had stood in a house on a world I had never known and talked with a woman I knew to be dead.

By the god I believe in how is that possible?

000000000000000000000000000

"Mornin', my lady," Meade greeted me as I entered the kitchen. "I've already fed the children their breakfast and they've gone to the village for their schoolin'."

A place was set at the table for me and I sat down, sipping the hot tea she'd poured as I entered.

"I'll have breakfast fer ye in just a moment." She flipped tatoes in the sizzling pan and served them hot and dripping in rich sauce with vegetables onto my plate. "There be muffins as well." Two of them appeared on my plate.

I ate my meal with relish not having had such a feast in a long while. I was not able to finish it all. My stomach had shrunk after living on short rations for many yahrens.

"Ye still be too thin," she chided me, putting her hands on her ample hips.

"No doubt you will cure that situation with your excellent cooking!" A cloaked shape announced from the doorway.

I automatically stood and bowed with respect.

"You have no need of that with me, granddaughter," his deep voice chided, as he pulled off his cloak and put it on a peg. His hairy arms were bare and his canine blue eyes smiled at me.

"It is never inappropriate," I answered.

"In a more formal setting perhaps," his tone spoke of his fondness for me. "Not your own home, Jenn."

"Please, be seated, My Lord," Meade offered. "A cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you." He sat and waited until she served him before speaking again.

I had never forgotten it was he that day who had taken me away from my family and brought me into the world where I now live. My grandfather, ancestor actually, first generation from which many have descended, including myself.

"You found what we've been seeking." He stated not asked. I noticed his hair had grown grayer since I had last seen him.

"I did." I sipped my tea and waited. I knew this game.

"You told no one the truth."

"None. Except those who already knew."

His deep-set eyes reflected he knew I told a partial truth. "I see." He sampled the tea. "Brewed from your own gardens?" He questioned Meade.

"Indeed, yes, My Lord." She fanned herself as the kitchen was hot already despite being early in the day.

"You have quite a talent," he complimented.

"I be not as talented as young Jeccsa." Her face took on a stricken look as if she'd said too much.

"Yes. Jeccsa is growing into a fine healer." His gaze drifted to meet mine.

"As is proper for one of her line." No need to hide from him what he already knew.

"Does she know?" His cup touched his thin lips and he drank.

"I've kept nothing from her."

"She's of age."

So, my eyes narrowed, that was his point. "I promised my daughter the choice was hers. I will not alter my decision."

He sighed as if I were one young and naive. "There is much at stake."

"Perhaps the Council should have thought of that before they allowed," I did not finish my statement. He knew the series of events of which I spoke.

"Yes. We paid for our arrogance." His tone held his sadness.

"I'm familiar with the evidence." I had danced in their once proud city.

Briefly his eyes flared in anger. He quickly controlled it. "You know they follow the Colonial fleet."

"I know the Pegasus was attacked. And I know it is not those aggressors who now trail the fleet." I suspected who did and knew it would not go well if they made their presence known.

His breath escaped through his sharp teeth in a hiss. Perhaps I had overplayed my hand, much like Starbuck when he become over confident during a Pyramid game.

"You are more powerful than we thought." His face told me he did not like the prospect.

"I am the child of prophecy." I cocked to my head to one side. "Or have you forgotten?"

In almost a whisper he replied, "I have not forgotten, granddaughter. We are both fulfillment on what was said on my naming day."

I had heard the story. His mother, a leader in her own right, had asked for the privilege to bear the child of one of the Elite. Her wish had been granted and my grandfather had been conceived. One yahren after his birth, he was brought to the temple to be named. The Prophetess has touched his head and her words had been recorded.

This one will leave our world and spread our warriors across the stars. They shall be the seeds of a great order. Yet, he alone will not achieve greatness he seeks. There will be two…daughters and a…son, who will outshine him. They shall be of the past and of the future. Each living in the same time, fight together through two great wars, and know each other as family. One, a daughter, will surpass them all. And she shall be the bridge between the younger and older races.

Her pronouncement had startled all. Never in all their history had a prophecy contained more than just about the birth child. In his was also the fate of three of his descendants and this set him apart from that point on.

How unfortunate I already know who the other two were and pitied them their projected fate.

"We all have our parts to play." He set down his cup. It was empty.

I raised my cup and sipped the bitter brew. "If you believe fate can not be altered."

"You know the potential danger that could engulf us all."

"I met a part of it."

He snorted. "That one was released before his time." His claw like nails tapped the table. "The fault of your birth world."

"The damage he's done has been considerable," I agreed not taking the blame for children so young and inexperienced. "The Colonials escaped his price."

"You should have let him have the woman."

"The Argos would not agree."

"Them." I knew well his strong dislike for those he thought cared little for 'lesser beings'.

"I confronted him," smiling at his stunned expression, "and was not fooled. He knew me for what I am."

"And he didn't kill you?"

"I was outside his jurisdiction. He knew that."

"There are ways around that." His face reflected warning.

I laughed without humor. "How fortunate for me he never figured that out."

000000000000000000000000

The ship staying outside their scanner range was beginning to get to Apollo. He was tempted to contact his father and suggest he fall back and investigate.

"Not a good idea, Apollo," Sheba breathed in his ear. She had the uncanny knack for knowing what he was thinking. One of the reasons he'd made her his Executive Officer.

Astraya joined them on the command deck. She was the closest he had to an engineer and she'd done a phenomenal job considering their limited resources even after rejoining the fleet.

"I could tweak the scanners," Astraya suggested. "Carl came up with some excellent modifications."

It was tempting to let her try. "How long would it take you?"

"By myself," she shrugged. "Maybe a couple of days."

She needed Carl's assistance and Apollo knew that. "You want Carl to help."

"It would go faster, sir."

He nodded. "Tell Rae I said he was to report to you."

"Thank you." She left the deck and stopped to talk with someone before she left.

"Think it will boost the scanners?" Sheba seemed doubtful.

"Might." Many of Carl's ideas had made vast improvements on the computers, vipers, and just about anything else he took an interest in.

The ship blipped on the scanner and fell back again.

"Whoever you are," Apollo vowed. "I'm going to get a close look at you before long and find out just exactly who you are." He just hoped it wasn't the Cylons.


	15. Chapter 15

Saga of Gold Squadron 

Chapter 15

After grandfather left Meade expelled a loud breath. "Does he really think,"

"She's not of his line," I interrupted her. "He has no say."

"And where is she who does?" Meade demanded, grabbing a cloth to wipe the table and clearing away the now empty cup.

My mind wandered back to the city where I had danced. "Gone," I answered her. "Buried in the rubble."

Meade gasped, pulling a hand to her heart. "Truly?"

"Truly." I set down my cup the contents gone. "We have, right now, a chance to break the cycle that the old have laid upon us." My heart raced at the possibility. "And to plow a new path for ourselves and our children."

"Was tried once before," she reminded me.

"And I saw the ruins." The columns and temples on Kobol had been a grim reminder of their failure.

"They punished the tribe they could find." Meade wrung her fingers in her apron. I understood her fear.

"Only a small part." I smiled. My knowledge and ability to keep a secret served me well. "There were survivors."

"No!" She sat on a chair staring at me in astonishment. "That be not what THEY said."

I traced a finger around the rim of the cup. "I do not think they know."

She leaned forward. "T'would start another war – if they did."

"Then they shall not." I knew Meade would keep the secret with me.

Two pitiful meows sounded under our feet. Meade rose and poured a bowl of milk for them. "Amara wouldn't leave the market without these two." She smiled fondly at the memory. "I knew you wouldn't mind her havin' 'em."

"Any of the feline family are always welcome in this house."

"Given the shared line between you and Jeccsa, aye, I know that to be true."

Meade pumped water into the sink and turned to face me. "Do you think she'll be takin' her rightful place?"

"I have no idea," I replied truthfully.

000000000000000000000000000

Modifications on the scanners were proceeding slowly. Adama had agreed to keep watch for both Battlestars while Astraya and Carl took the system offline to add the needed changes.

"I don't like flying blind," Apollo muttered, uneasy about his ship being vulnerable.

"Just like the old days in a viper," Sheba teased, ruffling the back of his hair with her fingers.

"In a viper, I was the one in control."

"You still are." She leaned against him. "All you have to do is give the order."

"It isn't the same." He slipped an arm around her. "You of all people should know that."

"Relax, Apollo." Her eyes scanned the bridge crew to see if any were watching the pair. "You being confident allows everyone else to do their job."

"You sound like my father."

"Or mine." Her face shadowed briefly. He knew she hadn't yet finished mourning the loss of her father.

He kissed her forehead. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

She smiled. "Yes. But I like hearing it anyway."

"That should be it," Carl announced. He wiggled out from under the controls. "Boot it up, Astraya."

Apollo and Sheba stepped away from each other ending their private moment. They once again were commander and colonel.

The commander watched as Astraya activated the sequence that would restart their scanners. She almost seemed to be holding her breath. Not for the first time did Apollo wonder why, with all the warriors his engineer had to choose from, she'd agreed to be sealed to Jason. It still didn't make sense to him.

Astraya finally relaxed. "Everything reads fine, Commander."

"Then give us a look behind us." He couldn't wait to see if Carl's modifications gave them a new advantage.

000000000000000000000000000000

Troy sat perched on his viper. Every since Dillion had transferred to the Pegasus, he'd found he honestly didn't have any other friends. Oh, the girls flirted with him, though he doubted they actually liked him. It was probably more the idea he was the son and grandson of the two Battlestar commanders. A dubious honor he wasn't sure how to live with and no doubt why the other new warriors avoided him.

"Frak." He slipped down. His feet hit the metal deck with a slight jar. Maybe he should just give up and transfer to the Pegasus. At least he'd with Dillion.

"Troy?" The young man glanced up to see his grandfather smiling at him. "Why are you down here and not at the graduation party?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Because your father couldn't come?"

He bit his lip. Adama had always been able to read him easily. "He promised."

"I know." The commander reached out and touched Troy's shoulder. "Sometimes, the burden of command forces us to make decisions we'd rather not have to make."

"Like I don't know." How many times had he heard that in the past? Or had been pushed aside when some new threat surfaced against the fleet?

"I know it's never been easy for you." Adama squeezed Troy's shoulder. "But you must know that your father and I love you." The older man smiled. "We're both very proud of your accomplishments."

"That's what Apollo told me."

"Has he ever lied to you?"

"No."

"Didn't Dillion promise to come over?"

"He did. I left him at the party."

"Your friend made a special trip just to share this with you. What would he say about you sulking alone down here?"

"I'd tell him he's being selfish and to get his you know what back to the party." Dillion dodged around the viper's nose. "Why are you down here?"

"Needed to be alone." Partly the truth.

"Yeah, well, there are two lovely young ladies I think we should get to know better." He cast the commander a look. "If you'll excuse us?"

"Of course." Adama backed off.

"Come on, my friend. I'll teach you some of the things Starbuck's shared about women."

Troy made a face. "From what I remember, he got into a lot of trouble that way."

Dillion chuckled. "Cassie has tamed him, that's true. Still,"

"You two have fun at the party." Adama left the two young men.

"Come on, Troy. Would you just try to enjoy your graduation. You're a full fledged Colonial Warrior now."

"Like you." He almost resented his friend for reaching that status before him.

"Yes. Like me." Dillion began to lead him away from the flight deck. "Not my fault mom decided I wasn't too young and pushed me ahead by a yahren."

From what he remembered of Rae, he didn't doubt Dillion. "Thought about asking for the two of us to be assigned to the same squadron."

"Sure. Question is," Dillion stopped outside the room where the party was. "Which Battlestar?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Nona brushed her hair, pulling it up into a fancy style she's seen once on Caprica. Not that it made her look older exactly, just a bit more sophisticated. Although she wondered if that really was the look she wanted. The dress she'd borrowed from Cassie accented the correct curves but the hairstyle didn't give her the soft feminine look she wanted.

"Need help?"

Nona glanced back at door. Cassie stood there with a smile on her pretty face. "Please?"

Cassie came into the women's dorm area. She took the brush from Nona and took down the fancy style. "Doesn't seem like you."

"Not anymore," she agreed, knowing at one time, in the court of her foster father, it would have suited just fine.

"I think maybe you should wear it down." Cassie arranged Nona's blonde hair so it fell softly over her shoulders. "What do you think?"

"Something's missing."

"Hmmm. I think you're right." The other woman pulled a flower shaped hairpiece out her pocket. With a smile she secured it in the right place. "I think that dresses up your outfit perfectly."

Nona had to agree.

0000000000000000000000000

The graduation party was already in full swing when Nona arrived. She'd helped with the instruction of most of the new warriors and she wanted to share their victory with them. Antares and her brother Daniel were on patrol and Apollo had graciously excused her from joining them. He figured the two men were more than capable warriors and wouldn't need her a recon mission.

"You look very nice, Nona," Boomer complimented her. He'd also been an instructor.

"Thank you." She felt self-conscious. Very rarely did she dress up just to be a woman. Jenn could carry it off and many of the other female warriors as well. She just had never taken the time to learn the knack.

Adama noticed her and worked his way through the crowd to her side. "How did the modifications work?" he asked.

"Not as well as we'd hoped."

He sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"There's nothing wrong with Carl's changes," Nona defended. "It just seems the ship has some sort of masking ability."

The Galactica's commander frowned. "That worries me."

"Worries Apollo, too."

Boomer joined their conversation. "What about another patrol?"

"That's what Antares and Daniel are doing."

"So far," Adama noted. "Even patrols can't get a glimpse of the ship."

"Makes me wish Jenn was here," Nona said wistfully.

"Me as well." Adama's eyes traveled around the room. "She would have been here tonight to congratulate Troy and Dillion."

Nona was certain her face betrayed her. She and Daniel, as well as Antares, knew Jenn wasn't dead.

Boomer extended a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." At least a dance would be an excuse not to say something she shouldn't.

0000000000000000000000000

"Odd - shape," Daniel observed, turning his viper slightly to get a better look.

"How can you tell?" Antares wanted to know. "I can't see anything."

"I can't see much," Daniel told his wing mate. "Just a hazy outline."

"Then you can see more than I do."

"Barely." The haze faded in and out so it was difficult to get an accurate dimension. He also didn't want the ship to get the wrong idea and maybe end his career as a warrior. Daniel pulled up and brought his viper along side Antares.

"Guess we'd better go back and tell my cousin we couldn't see anything." Antares didn't sound happy.

"Well, we can tell him it's big."

"How big?'

"I'm not sure."

The two banked and hit the turbos to return to the Pegasus. Once back on board they made their report to Apollo.

"I'm surprised you could see anything," their commander commented.

"I didn't," Antares reminded Apollo.

"And I couldn't see much. Just something blurry and then it was gone." Daniel knew he'd been lucky to see even that.

"I don't like it." Apollo's worry overshadowed his face.

"If they haven't attacked," Daniel said. "Perhaps they won't."

"Or maybe they're waiting." Antares knew that battle tactic well.

"There has to be a way to see them." Apollo's tone was firm. "Thank you, both."

The two warriors took their cue and left. In the lift Antares gazed at Daniel curiously. "If Jenn was here, do you think she could have seen the ship?"

Daniel shrugged. "I have no idea. I know she could do things no one else could."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Not clearly." The lift stopped but Daniel made no move to disembark. "What I sense is that she's home."

"Guess that means we'll never see her again." Antares stepped out of the lift.

"Antares," Daniel followed. "She loved it here."

"Not enough to stay."

"You don't really understand, do you?" Daniel crossed his arms and stared at Antares. "She answers to something a lot higher than either of us."

"The Super Race?"

He shook his head. "No." Daniel glanced around making sure no one was listening to them. He didn't sense that anyone was. "There was a war many yahrens ago and I'm not talking about the Cylons."

"With whom?" Antares leaned against a wall.

"Let's just say a group of well trained warriors came against some members of an older race."

"Who won?" Antares didn't look like he was happy about how vague Daniel was having to be. No help for that.

"There really wasn't any victory." Daniel shifted from one foot to the other. "Our guardian didn't tell us the whole story, except that there were survivors scattered about on several planets." He shook his head. "And it's not the first big war that has been fought galaxy wide."

"Wonder why the Colonies weren't involved?" Antares mused.

"What makes you thing they weren't?" Daniel leaned close. "Just why do you think the Cylons attacked Umbra?"

0000000000000000000000000000

The roar of the lions drifted up the valley and I listened to the sounds of their pride, the sounds of family and the end of a their successful hunt. The females would be feeding as well as the cubs. The male no doubt would be nearby and waiting his proper share.

"They had a good hunt," Jeccsa breathed. Her eyes were wide, leaning over the railing of the balcony, almost as if she wished to be a part of them.

My younger three children Meade had put to bed earlier. Now she sat with us in the cool evening breeze, darning a sock.

"They're just stupid lions," Kvist sneered.

"You'd best be attendin' to your homework." Meade gave my son a glaring look. "I don't want to hear another bad report from yer teacher."

"Meade's right," I backed my housekeeper.

"If you say so," he grumbled, pretending he was reading.

I exchanged a glance with Meade. Her suggestion of another man's influence surfaced in my mind. How I wish I could make that a reality!

"Mother," Jeccsa turned to me. "What did grandfather want?"

Dreaded I had this question. "He came to speak of many things."

"You're being obtuse." She gracefully moved away from the railing and sat in a chair opposite me.

"He came to talk of what I already knew and did not like the answers he received."

"Which means," she translated. "He will now attempt to manipulate events to his liking."

"He has no say in your future."

"But he thinks he does."

I inclined my head in agreement.

Meade put aside her darning. "I think I'll bring out some tea." She stood and addressed my son. "Kvist, I think ye best be studying in yer room."

"Ah, Meade," he complained.

"It be too dark. Get movin' now."

My son sullenly complied, dragging his feet all the way into the house with Meade herding behind.

"He can use my brother against us," my daughter observed.

"Not if he wishes to avoid a direct confrontation," I answered.

"Mother," she patiently explained as if I were but a child. "He has waited a long time to fulfill the prophecy."

"The prophecy can mean many things, and not always what he thinks."

She fell silent before she spoke again. "You're going to go back to them."

"They're important." I rose and sniffed the breeze. A storm was coming.

Jeccsa came to stand beside me, her hand resting lightly on my arm. Dark fell and engulfed us. I heard Meade leave the tray with our tea for us and light flickered as she lit the torches.

Howling started above us in the mountains, their song harmonious, like the tight family they too, were.

"Hard to believe," my daughter said. "That lions and wolves could share a common bond."

Her comment held a double meaning. "Family is important to both."

"As it is to you." Jeccsa returned to her chair and poured a cup of tea.

I could not argue with her logic as I sat back down and also had tea. The night concert enveloped us as nature's creatures performed for us a sweet symphony.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Renef entered the control room to find his older brother Ramesses at the helm. The official navigator stood to one side carefully observing, but not interfering with the wishes of his Pharaoh.

"Your wife is seeking you," Renef stated respectfully.

"Neffie, can wait." His brother's space dark eyes narrowed, concentrating on the task of safely guiding their ship.

The younger man cast his emerald eyes to the image that floated in the center of the room. A jumble of vessels swam there, none of which they truly knew.

"We are closer," Ramesses muttered.

"By your leave," Renef requested, with a bow.

His brother absently nodded and Renef removed himself from the gold plated room. With careful steps he went two levels up to report to his queen. She glanced up when he arrived with a smile, that faded, when she realized he came alone.

"He will not come." He affected the correct mix of sadness and regret.

"Madness," she spat. Neffie sat up with great dignity, her white robes falling artfully over her lithe figure. With a shake of her head, her braided and black hair fell back into place, her gold coronet sparkled, demanding attention.

"Forgive my failure, my queen." Not that he really wanted her forgiveness. As far as he was concerned, she was a vain, spoiled woman who thought her husband should come every time she summoned him. Ramesses may not see what he did, but the Pharaoh was no fool either.

"Just for ignoring me," she smiled looking like a viper ready to strike. "I think I will refuse him tonight."

"Whatever you think best." Renef bowed himself out of the room trying not to laugh. He doubted Ramesses would even try to join the queen in bed. His brother was too intent on some purpose only he saw, to be bothered with a night of pleasure. If being with that one would be a true pleasure.

With a soft laugh, Renef suddenly understood why his brother had brought along choice selections from the harem. "You see much, Ramesses," he complimented.

Carefully he climbed to his room at the top of the ship. There were many dangers here even if they were away from those who plotted against them, like a very jealous second wife who wanted her son to be next in line for the throne. She could have hired anyone to work her evil desires.

"Not that I should worry," he said to himself. "I am no danger to anyone."

He opened his door and paused as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. A slight sound reached his ears and he froze. Someone had left him a surprise in his bed, and if he was not mistaken, it crawled upon its belly!


	16. Chapter 16

My apologies for such a long delay. I wrote myself into a corner and have finally figured out how to get myself out. Hope you enjoy.

Saga of Gold Squadron

Chapter 16

He stepped onto the barren plain lifting his nose to scent the wind. The pungent odor of dried plants greeted him, as did the lingering smell of his grand daughter. She must have come here before returning home. He did not need to guess why. Jenn had come to consult the oracle.

Hunching down he transformed into his wolf form, his large feet steadily eating up the distance to the ruins of the once proud city he, and those like him, had once inhabited. Decorated pillars their brilliant colors now faded greeted his eyes and he hurried to see them once more. Not that there would be any to greet him. Most had died in the sudden and brutal attack.

His nose found a crevice and he sniffed, catching the trail Jenn must have used. He trotted on searching over the ground and sometimes the stone streets until he found the still functioning device or the oracle as most who visited the city had called it. Not that it was anything other than an advanced organic computer with the ability to see the past, present and future. Useful or not, depending on what information one sought.

"How good to see you, old friend."

With a snarl he greeted the unwanted guest.

"Is that any way to treat me?" he continued good-naturedly.

It took but a moment to transform back into his human form. "Haven't you done enough damage."

"I had to make certain none of you could interfere." He smiled. Why did he wear that ridiculous human form? "I'm sure you understand."

"What I understand is that you over stepped the rules." His deep-set blue eyes glowered at the intruder. "I wonder why the Argos have not dealt with you."

"No one has dominion over me!" the other hissed, his pleasant face turning an ugly red almost revealing his true form.

"That is an untruth."

"What is mine is mine!"

"And the choice of others. The fools." He took a step toward the other. "What price would the Colonials have paid had they chosen to follow you?"

"I would have added them to my army and they would have had a share of the spoils."

"Would they have been dead or alive?" The Dark One often killed his prey first and then raised them again to do his bidding, always threatening his followers with a living death if they did not do as he requested. Not that what he did to them was any better.

"What does it matter, Wepwawet? They made their choice thanks to Adama's meddlesome son and that accursed priestess."

Jenn should have ended this one's life when she had the chance. Her poison tipped dagger, which he knew she always carried, would have destroyed him.

"My priestess." His tone warned.

"She isn't with the fleet anymore is she?" The delight sparkled in other's eyes and Wepwawet knew to tread carefully.

"They will not fall for your deception a second time."

"I will have my revenge," he vowed. "As I had retribution here," he raised his hands indicating the ruins, "for your unjust imprisonment of me." His white robes billowed in the breeze. "And I will bring my order to the universe."

"As you tried to do before."

"I would have succeeded if not for your meddlesome ways!"

"We did what we knew was for the best." That was the truth of it and he knew it.

"And yet mere children freed me." An ironic smile spread across the creature's face.

"I have no doubt they paid a price."

"They were aptly rewarded."

"Of that I am certain."

"You most of all have no right to judge me."

"My priestess will stop you."

"Really, Wepwawet?" He raised his hand. "You escaped before but not this time." Lightening flashed from his fingers engulfing the other. "I will see you dead!"

000000000000000000000000000

I woke from a deep sleep my heart racing like a laser canon on rapid fire. Frantically my eyes searched the dark of my bedroom attempting to discover what had awakened me. I heard Jeccsa scream and tossed on a robe, running out of the room.

"He's dead!" she cried and slumped to the floor in the hallway.

"Whatever be the problem?" Meade demanded as she waddled out of her room, clumsily closing her bulky robe.

"Momma?" Amara stood in her bedroom door, terror on her young face.

"Meade, please put Amara back to bed. I'll take care of Jeccsa."

"Of course, my lady." My nanny smiled warmly and ushered Amara away.

Kneeling beside my oldest daughter I checked her pulse. It was rapid like mine.

"Prophecy dream," Kvist stated rolling his eyes. "She gets all dramatic and wakes the entire house."

"Go back to bed," I ordered.

He slammed his door in response. At least neither Lucas nor Rina had awakened. I could not deal with several hysterical children.

"Jeccsa, wake up." I cradled her head on my lap. "It's all right."

She whimpered and opened her eyes. "It will never be all right again."

"What did you see?" Gently my fingers stroked her forehead in an attempt to soothe and calm her.

"Grandfather is dead." She sat up, her willowy form trembling. "HE killed him."

"Who?" I had to know.

"The Dark One."

What part of me had feared her answer? I knew the threat given when HE had been imprisoned for I had been there. Yet the Old Ones had left no guard to warn them if HE escaped. Rather they had been confident the seal could not be broken. Little did they know of the resourcefulness of children just escaped from their mother's cradle and the power of curiosity.

"What do we do, mother?"

"We are not without protection." My mind flashed to the craved box I had taken from Adama.

"Will he come for us?" Her voice trembled and I embraced my daughter.

"No. He is not yet ready." I knew where he would go and knew I would have to face him there.

"You're leaving again."

"I must."

"And I must go with you." She pulled away.

"You can not be risked, Jeccsa. You have a destiny."

"What good is a destiny if the Dark One prowls the stars?"

There was no way I could argue the point. My daughter was correct. "I will be leaving soon." I had no idea how I was going to deal with the ship that followed the fleet.

"We have an ally there." Startled I gazed at her. Jeccsa smiled knowingly. "I have seen it."

000000000000000000000000000000

Nona joined her brother in the launch bay. He sat on the nose of his viper turning the gold decorated sheath for his dagger over and over.

"You should put that away." She climbed up to join Daniel. "Someone might see and ask questions."

"If we were on the Galactica I might agree. Adama knows the Book of the Word."

"Apollo was on Kobol."

"They were looking for a way to Earth not searching for ancient prophecy."

"He still might recognize some of the symbols."

"Do you ever wonder what happened to them after the war?" Daniel slipped the dagger inside his pistol holster.

"Not really. We were so young. I just remember being scared."

"One of them saved our lives. She had a feline face."

His sister shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." His eyes took on a distant look. "She made sure we got to our father's friend."

"At least he told us what the war was about."

"When we were old enough to understand." Daniel slid down to the deck. "Nona, we don't even know when or how our parents died."

She bit her lip. "We have no chance of finding out now. Our foster father didn't know."

"I'll bet They do."

"Maybe so." She climbed down to join her brother. "But you know what we were told. Never call for them."

His blue eyes blazed. "I really hate all these rules about the Old Ones."

000000000000000000000000000000

Renef paused at the doorway. Any sudden movement by him would alert the deadly adder for he had no doubt it was the most poisonous that could be found and smuggled aboard.

"Clever," he mumbled.

Rustling in his bed covers told him he must do something quickly, otherwise whoever had planted the serpent would succeed in their task. He glanced around for any weapon he might be able to use. Fur brushed against his leg causing him to jump.

"Bast, no!" he shouted.

The lithe black spotted cat dived at the movement expertly snapping the neck. Proudly she pulled the long snake off the bed for him to see.

"You should not have endangered yourself," he admonished. He took the now dead reptile and trotted it down the hall to properly dispose of it down the refuse shut. It flopped down and vanished. When they were next emptied, the snake would be sent into vacuum.

He returned to his room to discover the cat washing her tawny short fur. She raised her golden eyes and blinked at him.

"My thanks," he bowed. When he glanced up again, a lovely woman lounged on his bed.

"You are quite welcome," she purred.

"I am not prepared for a companion this night."

Bast laughed her jet black hair glistening in the faint light. "I was not offering."

"I apologize if I gave offense."

"Never that, dear one." She gracefully rose. "I promised my cousin Sekhmet I would watch over and protect you." Her eyes glanced over him. "I have done so."

He nodded and lit one of the lanterns. The flame did little to illuminate the room but he liked the effect.

"Your brother," her tone held an odd note he didn't understand. "Seems to think he has found what he seeks."

"Ramesses sees what the rest of us do not."

"What he seeks is not there." She cocked her head. "Are you certain he is not sun touched?"

Sinking down on his bed he considered her words. His brother had not been the same since he'd wed Neffie. "Or worse."

"You do not trust your queen." Her weight settled next to him.

"No."

In her golden eyes he saw a feline wisdom he knew he should trust.

000000000000000000000000000

The Adama Journals

Troy and Dillion decided they wished to serve in the same squadron and I must admit my delight they chose the Galactica. Apollo was very understanding but I think he was also disappointed. I know he would have preferred his son to stay with him on the Pegasus.

We still have no idea what or who that ship is that follows us. They have made no attempt to contact us and the repeated attempts by my warriors to get a glimpse of the vessel has yielded nothing. However they're shielding, we don't have the matching technology. I can only hope they mean us no harm.

I decided to take Jenn's advice, even if it was only a dream, to heart. There are several suitable women on the Senior Ship and I have spent some of my time off visiting there. I've not found anyone who could compare with Illa, yet I've found I've enjoyed their company and it is a pleasant break for me.

Colonel Tigh has informed me his wife wishes to foster two from the Orphan ship. I can tell my old friend is not happy about it. I think the idea of being a father is daunting to him. I tried my best to reassure him and I will be curious to see what they decide.

I've re-read several passages in the Book of the Word. It speaks of a dark time when an evil one walked the galaxy and brought war upon the inhabitants. They captured him and sealed him up. Exactly where it doesn't say though there seems to be some sort of warning about releasing him again.

Could this have been Count Iblis we encountered? If so, then what type of being is he and how old? Questions I fear that will never be answered. And if they were, would I really want to know.

Which brings me to the question of why Jenn wasn't afraid of him. I think she was the only person he ever backed away from. I wonder why that was?

I have many questions about Jenn. Who was she really and why did she come to us? And do I dare think, hope, that she did not die? Antares seemed shaken by what he saw when he made his report. Still, there are times when he or Daniel or Nona speak of Jenn, it's like they share a secret. Could they know she still lives? And if so, where is she? Why do I carry the strong impression we will see her again?

By the Lords of Kobol, could I truly hope for my wayward daughter's return?

00000000000000000000000000000

At breakfast I told my children and Meade of our intent. "Jeccsa and I will be leaving for a time."

"No, Momma!" Amara objected.

"It'll only be for a little while," Jeccsa promised her sister.

Kvist scrunched further into his chair. Watching him I decided Meade was correct. We did need a man around the house.

"Will you bring us back something?" Lucas stuffed a fruit muffin in his mouth, his eyes gazing at me hopefully.

"I don't know."

"It's okay if you don't, Momma," Rina said. "Just as long as you come home. You're always a good present."

I smiled at my daughter. Her words warmed my heart.

"Best be hurryin'," Meade urged. "You'll not want to be late for your lessons."

My children groaned. I understood how they felt.

"Better do as Meade asks," I urged them.

We finished our breakfast. Meade, Jeccsa and I stood at the top of the mountain path and watched them descend to the town below.

"Do be careful, my lady." Meade toddled back to her kitchen.

"You are certain you wish to accompany me?"

Jeccsa sighed and nodded. "I know I must."

I have never been one to doubt the gifts left to us by the Old Ones. If she knew she must go then so be it. I just wanted to give her a chance to back out if she so wished. So much of our future depends on her survival.

0000000000000000000000000000

"It's not like Dillion transferred out to the Fifth Fleet," Don reminded me as we prepared for bed.

"I know." I missed my son and I knew Kendra did as well.

"You have to let them solo." My husband crawled under the covers.

"I wasn't ready."

"Don't know of any mother who is. Come on, Rae, we have patrol first thing."

Like I didn't remember. "I think I'll check on Kendra."

"She's fine." Don reached up and pulled me down beside him. He gave me a deep kiss. "We can always have a baby."

I heard the wistfullness in his voice. After we'd first married we'd discussed having a child, but there never seemed to be a right time. I wasn't too old yet and things did seem to be quiet.

"I'll think about it."

He grunted and ordered the light off. We laid there cuddled together.

"Don't you want to have child with me?" He sounded hurt.

"Of course, I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Don," there was no reason for us to be having this talk right now. "When we get back from patrol we'll talk about it."

"Okay." He wasn't happy I could tell.

The hum of the ship echoed in our quarters. Funny, I hadn't really thought about how it was like a lullaby, familiar and lulling, calling me to sleep.

Which didn't explain why my eyes were suddenly open. I could hear Don's regular and deep breathing. Our sleep period wasn't over and I knew I had been dreaming. What had awakened me?

Carefully I got up trying not to disturb my husband. I slipped into the main living area and quickly checked on Kendra in her room. She was sound asleep. Closing her door, I frowned. Something was different I just couldn't identify what.

00000000000000000000000000000

Restless, Antares gave up trying to sleep and got up. He donned his uniform and went down to the launch bay. That's where he went when he needed to think. He made a quick stop to pick up some protein and a hot drink.

Once he reached his viper, he sat on the deck and ate. In the background he could hear the crews talking and the sound of machinery. All familiar and he mostly didn't really hear it. It was just part of being in the launch bay.

"Can't sleep?" Daniel lowered himself to sit beside Antares who nodded.

"Don't know why, Gold is on patrol first."

"Someone's coming," Nona announced as she joined them. Her blue eyes mirrored her excitement.

"You mean that ship out there?" Antares pointed in the general direction behind the fleet.

"No." Nona and Daniel exchanged a look.

"You don't think," her brother began.

"Can't think of who else it would be."

"After all this time?"

"Why not?"

He hated it when they did that. It was like they had their own private language. "You two aren't making any sense."

"You'll soon see," Nona stated.

"And you'll like it," Daniel promised.

Antares sighed and sipped his drink. Right then, he wished he'd gone to the officers club and gotten a mug of ambrosia.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I didn't realize it had been a year and a half since I added to this story. I've had in my mind some ideas where SOGS needed to go, but due to 'life' stuff, I haven't had the chance. So, as part of my commitment to add to two of my stories a week, here is the next chapter. If you're curious on what the schedule is, please check my profile page.

Saga of Gold Squadron

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 17

The warrior leader did not seem at all surprised when Jeccsa and I appeared in the tiered council chambers. He was battle ready, his silver armor tightly molded to his muscular form.

"It is time," he said, his blue eyes surveying us both with caution and eagerness.

"It is time," I agreed. I saw with approval it was not the representatives who sat in those hallowed chairs. Rather, it was filled with glittering eyes, much like animals in the time of dark, yet who walked in the form of men.

My daughter stared in disbelief at the number. "Where did you find them?"

"I have been preparing for a long time, My Lady. I knew they had spread their children far across the stars." He offered us both a chiding smile. "I had only to search."

"You have done very well," I complimented him. From the way I had last spoken to him, I had not expected such diligence or cooperation on his part.

With a nod of her head, Jeccsa agreed. "Better to walk into battle with part blood, than full. He, the Dark One, will not be expecting that."

"That is why he made certain they would never challenge him again." I knew the grim reality. I had walked in the destroyed city of our ancestors who had once lived upon my own home world. The same foolish young who had freed the Dark One we now had to vanquish yet again. I felt a micron of shame for their actions before I pushed it aside. It had not been my hand that had set him free.

"Old gods refound and lost again." Jeccsa touched my arm. "The price they paid was great."

"Of that I know." I may not have seen the results, but knew what the Dark One would do to any so unwise as to follow him. As those in the fleet had almost done and had it not been for Apollo's bravery, we might have lost them.

"My ships are ready, My Lady." The priest warrior of this world bowed to me. "We are yours to command."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

In my dream I walked among ruins that were both familiar to me and yet, I knew I'd never been there before. Or had I?

Tall mountains were just being touched by sunlight. It wafted over them like I'd seen many times on Caprica and illuminated the fallen columns lined with tufts of grass growing around their skeletons.

I took a deep breath. Sweet scents of flowers and something I could just remember tickled my nose.

"Are we dreaming?"

Turning, because I thought I was alone, I reached out my hand to my husband. Don's warm fingers intertwined with mine. I couldn't remember dreams feeling this real.

"I know this place," he whispered.

"I do, too," Jason added as he stepped up to join us.

I heard the words 'Me, too' from Jerik and Stacia. They stood there with us, the wind wrapping around them.

"We've…been here before." Karl was there, too. I didn't miss the startled look on his face.

"This is just a dream," I began.

"No," Karl corrected me. "This isn't a dream. Well, not exactly. It's something else."

Rattling stone caused us all to whirl. How I wished, when I saw who stood there, that I had my laser pistol.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bast sat up, her golden eyes blazing. "No!" she hissed.

"What is wrong?" Renef grabbed her bare arm. How he wished he would see as she did.

"Trickery."

"Ramesses?" He feared for his brother's life. Had Neffie his queen made the move he long suspected she would? If so, he needed to hurry to protect their Pharaoh.

"Not Ramesses. Rather those who hold the seed of our future." She pounded her fists into the mattress forcing him to release her. "And I can do nothing!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mother, there is danger!" Jeccsa's warning pulled my attention away from my discussion with the commander of the battle cruiser.

"What is wrong?" I asked, almost fearful of her answer.

"He was lured them. Used the call of the Old Ones and they were forced to answer!"

"By all the Lords," I swore. My eyes sought the dark of space as if I could see the danger I knew existed yet could not reach.

"He didn't get them all. Two aboard are protecting all they can."

Daniel and Nona, of that I was certain. They had the same training as I had.

"Who has he called?" I had to know if I was anything I could do to protect them.

"Gold. I see Gold."

Oh, no. It was worse than I feared!

000000000000000000000000000000

It was Kendra's terrified screams that brought Apollo and Starbuck running. The child shoved herself into the Commander's arms, while the other warrior checked on her parents. His nose detected an odd smell, one that was familiar, before he hit the com button on their computer.

"Cassie, get down to Don and Rae's quarters. We've got a problem."

Apollo had already carried the frightened child out into the corridor. Starbuck stumbled out and leaned against the gray wall, panting as if fighting for every breath.

"Starbuck, what is it?"

"Calling," he gasped. "Apollo…help." Slowly he slid down until he was seated on the deck. His normally healthy pallor paled and he felt disconnected with himself, like he was floating and looking down upon his uniformed body.

Where Daniel and Nona came from, Starbuck had no idea. He felt a prick on his hand and heard a woman's voice firmly telling him to return. His brown eyes refocused and he frowned.

"What's going on?" Apollo demanded. Starbuck wasn't sure when his old friend had gotten to his side. The commander sat on his heels next to him, Kendra safely ensconced under one of his arms.

"It's an attack, Commander," Daniel answered, the anger in his tone obvious.

"Give Kendra to me," Nona ordered, forcing Apollo to hand the sobbing youngster over. "She's in danger, too."

"Starbuck?" It touched him to hear the concern in Apollo's voice.

"I'm okay." He shakily managed to get back on his feet, although he heavily leaned on the wall. "What is going on?"

"It's a Calling," Nona explained. She held Kendra tightly while she slowly rocked, probably trying to quiet the girl.

Cassie darted around the corner, her medical bag slung over her shoulder. She was moving quickly for one so pregnant. "Starbuck, are you alright?"

"Fine." He pointed his head inside. "Don and Rae need your help. I think they've been poisoned. There's a funny smell in there."

Apollo started to rise and put out his hand, swaying slightly.

"Count to ten," Nona ordered, "and breathe deeply."

"If there's something in the air," Cassie began.

"There isn't." Daniel turned to look at her, his blue eyes holding the doctor's. "It's another kind of attack. You're immune because you don't have the blood of the Old Ones."

"I don't understand." Her pretty face puzzled.

"It's a telepathic attack." He pushed her inside. "You have to wake them up before it's too late!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

I don't know what it was about the jovial faced man that terrified me. The wind whipped his white robes around him and he smiled at us like we were daggits under his control.

"I've been waiting a very long time to meet you," he told us with an odd accented voice.

"That so," I answered. Don squeezed my fingers in warning.

"Oh, yes." He took a few steps toward us. The grass under his feet shriveled and turned yellow. "I have an account to settle with your…father, Commander Adama."

"That's Count Iblis," Karl whispered in my ear. "And this no dream, Rae."

I wondered how that could be and wished Jenn were here to explain it to us. Now why had I just thought of our dead compatriot?

"You're friend is right." Iblis' smile turned from friendly to deadly. "And I have Called you here for a very special reason."

"Iblis!"

We all turned in the direction of the voice. A woman stood on a small hill, her golden robes sparkling in the sunlight. Around her the pillars of the broken city seemed to shudder and the odd colorful markings on them almost danced.

"Well, if it isn't the relic I should have gotten rid of long ago." Iblis appeared to forget about us as he strode toward the newcomer.

Odd pale green eyes looked straight at me. "Rae, Wake up!"

I gasped as I bolted up in bed. Instinctively I shook Don and he shuddered as he, too returned.

Cassie sighed in relief. "I didn't think you two were ever going to wake up."

"The rest of my squadron, Cassie, quick!"

"I'll check on them," Daniel promised as he dashed from the room.

"Where's Kendra?"

Our doctor put a calming hand on my bare arm. "She's with Nona and she's fine." She ran a scanner over both of us. "I can't see anything wrong, except," she frowned. "There's something in your system I've not seen before."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What did you do to me?" Starbuck complained rubbing a nick on his hand. It hurt but didn't seem to be serious.

"Sorry," Nona apologized. "We needed to wake you quickly before the Dark One lured you away."

"At least you're alright." Apollo shifted his gaze from his old friend to Nona. "What exactly happened here?"

"You know something of the telepathic gifts," she began. She patted Kendra's back. The girl had stopped crying and now laid her head on the warrior's shoulder.

"I learned something about it while Iblis was here."

"Iblis," Nona spat, then muttered a few words in a language Starbuck swore he remembered from somewhere. He just couldn't recall when he'd heard it. "Your mother probably spoke it," she said to him.

"I didn't say anything," he objected.

"You didn't have to. I saw it on your face."

Cassie came out of Don and Rae's quarters. "They're awake and asking for their daughter."

"I'll be right back." Nona darted inside with the child.

"We're into something out of our experience, Apollo." Starbuck knew he said the obvious.

"If this is some sort of new attack by Count Iblis, I need to contact my father."

Cassie's hand rested on her husband's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cassie. Thanks to Daniel and Nona." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to check on the rest of the Gold Squadron, Apollo."

Their commander nodded as Cassie waddled off.

Starbuck watched her white clothed figure appreciatively. He knew exactly how lucky he'd been she'd agreed to be sealed to him.

Nona rejoined them. "I don't know about you two, but I could use some ambrosia."

"I'd like an explanation." Starbuck knew Apollo's no nonsense tone.

"All I will tell right now is that it was a type of attack. I'm not sure what really stopped it, whether it was us, or an outside influence."

"That's very vague."

"I can't tell you what I don't know. But I'd bet a secton's pay, that Jenn stepped in."

"Nona," Starbuck reminded the other warrior, "she's dead."

"No, Jenn isn't. Daniel and I have known that since she vanished."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mother," I could hear Jeccsa's concerned voice and I opened my eyes. I still stood upon the deck of the cruiser, but the Priest Warrior now stood beside me, his arm supporting my weight as I sagged back.

"All is well," I breathed. "They are safe. For now."

"You must not risk yourself." He did not sound as if he approved of what I had done.

"I can not allow him to win even a small victory. There is too much at stake." I slowly straightened myself. He released me as I regained my feet, turning to bark out an order to the fleet commander.

"You need to rest, mother and to eat. Your strength needs to be refreshed."

I nodded and followed my daughter off the bridge and through the gleaming corridors. It was not the same as the familiar ones of the Galactica. On the battlestar the partial light made them seem friendly. The ones here were like great lighted halls whose place was on a planet, not in space.

We entered our quarters and Jeccsa left again to bring us food. I sat down upon the silky gold covered bed. It suited my station, but not my frame of mind. It was almost too gaudy after the simple way I had lived for so many yahrens.

Slipping off my golden robes, I slipped into a simple smock of green and brushed out my auburn hair. It settled upon my shoulders warmly and I moved to the table to sit down.

My daughter returned laden with a tray filled with fruit and bread, a pitcher and two goblets. She placed them on the wooden surface. After pouring the wine, she offered me the drink.

I took it and sipped the sweet liquid. Without thought I chose some bread and nibbled on the still warm morsel.

"He was right you know." Jeccsa took a bite of fruit. "You shouldn't have risked yourself."

"Iblis struck in a direction I did not expect. I could do nothing else."

"Maybe you should have told them before you left."

"It was not the time." I gazed across the table at her. "Nor would they have understood."

She said nothing for a few microns. "Why didn't you tell me Adama came in a dreaming?"

Part of me wondered how she could have known. Another part of me was not surprised. "It was for him and did not concern you."

Her emerald eyes drifted to the container sitting on a shelf. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"No. His father never explained."

"I wonder," she mused, taking another bite. The red juice trickled down the edge of her mouth. "If he had, would have used it when he had the chance?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bast hissed when Renef tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I meant no offense." He edged off the bed and retreated a few steps.

"You've done nothing worthy of apology." She straightened, sitting on the edge of the mattress. Her hand smoothed the gauzy fabric of her skirt. "The attack has passed." Slowly her head tilted up, her golden eyes holding his. "But it must not be allowed again."

He frowned unsure of what she meant. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." She rose. "Neffie has chosen badly. She so craves power she is not mindful of whom she makes alliances."

That wasn't good he knew. If too many of the wives rose up against his brother, he could be toppled from his place of power and replaced by one of their choosing. If events happened thus, Renef knew his life expectancy was limited.

"It is not what you think. If that were so, she would not have plotted to kill you."

"I would be in her way."

She shook her head. "No, child. You are something else and outside her control. She did only as she was told."

He found that hard to believe. Neffie was strong willed and not a queen anyone would go against. No way could he believe she'd do the bidding of another.

"There is much you do not know. That is why I have watched over you."

"So you spoke of before." He had not forgotten she kept a promise to her cousin, Sekhmet.

"You are quick." Lightly her finger traced down his cheek. "You are of her blood."

"But my mother,"

She moved her hand as if to wave aside his objection. "The queen chose to raise you as her ," she said, with a slight smile, "you share the same father as your brother."

"But not the same mother." Many of the strange remarks he'd over heard while growing up now made sense.

"They were honored as they should have been." Bast strolled back to the bed and sat down. "Your brother is in danger, but not as you think."

His loyalty to his ruler and brother rose in him as the sun always did in the day. "How can I protect him?"

Bast made a strange cat like noise in her throat. "There is only one thing you can do. Find your twin, unite and fight against the Dark One."

"My…twin." He stumbled to the bed, plopping down in shock.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Bast sounded amused. "You have a sister."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Antares watched as Daniel and Nona entered the Officer's club. The twins grabbed a tankard of ambrosia and sat down in the farthest corner. He waited a micron before joining them.

"What's going on?" he asked as he slid into a chair.

"Trouble," Daniel replied. "Not the kind we had counted on."

"An attack from that ship following us." Nona angrily glared at her drink.

"But there was no battle alert." He didn't understand how there could have been an attack without the Pegasus being on alert.

"There are different kinds of attack," Nona continued. "Not all of them are fought in a viper."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Adama Journals

Apollo informed me of the attack on his warriors, Starbuck and himself. How grateful I am to Daniel and Nona and their quick actions that saved the life of my son and those who are like my children.

Yet, a part of me fears this is far from over. I suspect this was just the beginning and that more battles will be fought before this war, and I know it to be so, is over.

I have informed Colonel Tigh and his wife of the events on the Pegasus and the danger we are now all in. I have also doubled the rotation of patrols within the fleet, and Apollo has done the same. Protection of our people must come before all else.

The unknown ship still hovers behind the fleet and I sense there is a danger unknown to us yet. I also sense, and I can find no way to explain it, that there is also aid. Why that is so, I have no idea. What I do know, from my many yahrens of experience, is I can trust my instincts.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I had hoped this story would only be eighteen chapters. However, SOGS has taken more twists and turns that I ever expected, not to mention it is very different from the first draft written back in the early 1980's, which I originally started out using. I'm not sure how long this version will be, but I hope those of you reading it, are enjoying it. I know I am.

Next update is posted on my profile page. I'm also doing an informal survey to discover the ages of my readers. Please, drop by and participate.

Saga of Gold Squadron

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 18

Iblis waited. His eyes drifted over the ruins of the city, his glee in his victory sometimes shaking his rotund form. The Dark One's laughter echoed among the ruins, bouncing over the collapsed and decaying columns.

"And you thought you could hold me captive," he mocked.

A tawny shadow, followed by a gray one darted nearby, and he turned, shocked, to see if by some chance, his human like eyes deceived him. He shook his head when he saw nothing else. Too much he'd listened to the legends of this place and decided it was simply the wind moving across the yellowed grass.

With confident steps he walked to the gleaming oracle that still stood. Despite his best efforts it hadn't toppled. It sparkled under the fading sunlight as if it were a red and gold diamond reaching to touch the stars.

Suddenly angry, he placed his hands upon it and pushed. The oracle didn't even budge. Iblis rolled back his sleeves, intending to use his powers against it. It had to fall to make his victory complete.

_It will never fall_, a voice snarled at him from behind.

The count whirled to confront the unseen enemy. "It will!" he shouted back.

_Not as long as one of us lives, _a higher pitched female mocked.

"I killed you all. Wepwawet was the last!"

Laughter sounding like a lion roar and a wolf howl answered, _Not so! _

A chill having nothing to do with the wind invaded Iblis' soul. Was it possible? Had he missed even one of the Old Order? If that were so, he snarled, than his victory was not complete and wouldn't be until he killed the last of them.

And as many of their off spring as he could find, starting with Commander Adama's son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I, too, wondered if I had done Adama a disservice by removing from his procession the one weapon that could have defeated Iblis. That would have rid the galaxy of a great evil and thus, spared the life of my grandfather, whose death now cried out to me even across such a great distance.

"There's no way you could have known," Jeccsa said from her place across the table.

The truth of her words I understood, still, my heart ached for the one who now, no doubt, lay unburied on the world of his people.

"You will right that," my daughter reassured me.

"At what cost?" Quickly I hid the secret I had kept from her. It was not yet time for her to know.

"There is always a cost in any war, but especially the one between good and evil."

I nodded, remembering the one waged between Iblis and Apollo. It had almost cost one I thought of as a brother his life. Would have, if the Argos had not intervened.

"But he lived."

"You are very skilled in reading my thoughts."

"Not all, mother. The ones you keep sealed from me are still safe." She smiled sadly. "And you are broadcasting quite loudly."

With long practice I put the wall in place, keeping my thoughts from her. I preferred to keep much of what I knew to myself. It would be hard enough to allow Jeccsa to keep her appointment with destiny. I wanted to protect her, yet knew I could not. Nor could I fight the battle for which only she was born for.

"What do we do first?" she asked.

"First," I sipped from my nearly empty goblet, "we go to the Colonial fleet."

"And then?"

"We wait to see what the Dark One will do." I had no doubt Iblis would seek his revenge, not just on Commander Adama, but Apollo as well. He had much to settle with the two.

Jeccsa rose and came to my side. She kneeled beside me. "I am not afraid to die. Not if it means he will be defeated."

My hand touched her shinning brown hair. Jeccsa was so young and I knew my heart would break when I lost her.

_IF, you lose her,_ Wepwawet's voice whispered in my mind. _Prophecies are not always as literal as they seem._

His touch was gone as quickly as it came and I shook myself, trying to decide if I had really heard it or just imagined I had.

"It's alright," my daughter continued. She must not have sensed or heard grandfather's words. "I am ready."

"I know." I kissed her forehead. "And with my blessings you go into battle."

She nodded and got to her feet. "You need to rest."

"I will."

My eldest glided across the marbled floor and slipped through an adjoining door. I got up and lay down upon my bed. Desperately I clung to the hope I would not lose her as Wepwawet promised. I stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to come.

When it did, my dreams told me what we would face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iblis appeared beside the wrecked ship. With an amused smile he motioned with his hand, listening with satisfaction as scratching sounds sounded within its dead carcass. Moans followed and shuffling figures filed out, bowing before him.

"I want your ship in space within the hour. We have a battle to fight."

The figures bowed again. Some moved back inside while others began repairs on the outside hull. Not that it needed to be airtight, the Dark One knew, it only needed to have minimal repairs done so it would fly again.

He stayed for a short time to make certain his orders were obeyed. Satisfied of their obedience, he gave the rendezvous coordinates to the commander and moved on to the next ship in his fleet.

It would take a few days to get them all, but Iblis wasn't worried. He knew his opponents had far fewer resources. On the last ship, the one he meant to use as his flagship, he stood upon the bridge, his hands resting on the long rail, a smug smile on his round face.

This had been the one that had found him. The one that had freed him. The one he had rewarded according to their deeds.

"Ready," the commanding officer hissed through rotting gums.

The scent of its death filled breath intoxicated Iblis. He inhaled deeply and raised his arms above his head. "Proceed."

Wobbling, the ancient Earth vessel staggered into the air.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The battle claxon sounded. Dillon and Troy looked at each other before running for their vipers. They joined the mass of warriors hurrying for the launch bays, either on foot or riding on various moving platforms.

Each warrior knew where his fighter was kept and Troy leaped for his, as his orange clad deck hand tossed him his helmet. The young man dropped into his seat, pulling on his helmet and harness, automatically checking his controls as he settled in.

"You set, Dillion," he called out.

"All ready."

Troy wondered how Dillion could sound so cheerful. They hadn't had to fight against any Cylons, except in the sims. This would be their first real battle. Troy just hoped they both survived it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Frak," I cursed, as I left her daughter in the med lab with Cassie and raced to the launch bay. I joined the rest of my squadron jumping into their vipers as we've done so many times I long ago lost count.

"Sound off," I ordered.

Each of my squadron reported in, including Antares.

"Where's Daniel and Nona?" I asked.

"They left for the Galactica about thirty centons ago."

Great, the one time we needed all our warriors, and two of our best where not on their correct ship.

"I'm sure," Don said, "that they will launch from Galactica." More quietly he added, "Dillion will be fine, Rae. We trained him well."

I was grateful for my husband's reassurance. The fear for my son during his first battle was threatening to overcome me and I couldn't afford to let it take over. "Thanks," I muttered back. "Gold Squadron ready to launch," I called to the bridge.

"Stand by to launch," Apollo's voice came back.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my racing heart, even as I prepared myself for the coming battle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nona and Daniel ran onto the bridge. Adama frowned at them, before returning his attention to the computer before him. He knew the tenseness permeating the deck well. They were battle ready, most of the warriors already in their vipers and launch ready.

"Why aren't you in your vipers?" he barked as the twins joined him.

"Stand down, Commander," Daniel ordered.

Before them in the inky black, shimmering reddish blue circles appeared and wedge shaped ships emerged. They edged out a short distance before stopping as their exit points faded behind them.

"She's back." Nona smiled happily and Adama wondered who the warrior was talking about.

"They're friends," Daniel informed him. "See," he pointed to the newcomers," they haven't fired on you nor are their weapons armed or their shields up."

"Confirmed." Tigh joined the trio on the communications platform. "They're just…sitting there."

Almost, Adama ordered the launch of the vipers. He opened his mouth to do so, and closed it again. A sense of peace descended upon him. He had never doubted his instincts. Now was not a micron to do so. Not with the safety of the rest of the fleet in question.

The twins exchanged a glance even as Nona's hand shot out and hit the com button.

"What are you doing?" Tigh demanded.

"Welcome back," she said. "We were wondering when you'd show up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was no surprise to me to hear Nona's voice. I had sensed the twins the micron we'd dropped into normal space. Still, it was the ship hovering behind the fleet that caught and held my attention.

"Who are they?" my daughter wanted to know. She stood beside me on the bridge, her hair braided up, her trim figure protected in gray body armor.

I knew she did not mean the Galactica or Pegasus, nor any of the vessels in the Colonial fleet.

Stretching forth my senses as I had not dared to do in many yahrens, I touched the great mass trailing them, daring to intrude upon the mind ringed in madness. I gasped and felt Jeccsa's hand upon my arm.

"Mother,"

With a shake of my head I withdrew and answered Nona's call. "It has indeed, been a long time."

No doubt there would be a shocked silence on the Galactica, although not from Daniel or Nona.

"Jenn?" Adama's response held a trembling note and I regretted having to put him and the rest of my extended family through such pain.

"I have returned." I straightened, not enjoying the tight fit of my own body protection. Yet, the priest warrior had insisted and I could not find a reason to refuse.

Now, he turned his head toward me, his blue eyes questioning. I gave him a curt nod.

"There is much to explain, Commander Adama." I dared to take a steadying breath. "I suggest Commander Apollo and Colonel Sheba join us, so I have only to tell this tale once."

"It will be done." His tone was more firm and I was glad of it.

"I will see you in a within the centaur." I moved a finger and the communication was cut. I turned to Jeccsa. "The ship that follows. I need you to go there." It was difficult for me to say the words. There was so much I had kept from her.

She hugged me tightly. I think she too, knew that much would soon change and it would never be the same between us.

"Go," I urged. "But take care. You have both friend and foe upon that ship."

"I will go with her, "the priest warrior offered.

"No. I need you to come with me." My eyes held Jeccsa's. "The journey ahead is my daughter's alone. May Sekhmet watch after you."

"And Wepwawet over you," she replied, as she turned to do as I had bid her.

Her figure disappeared behind the bridge door to the bay and I waited briefly before following. Both of us had a hard course ahead of us. I could only hope Jeccsa would forgive what had been done.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Jeccsa had learned to control the small flyer as a child. Skillfully she angled it away from the main cruiser and around what she knew to be the scanning range of the powerful battlestar. Her mother would deal with the Colonials. Her job lay within the vessel behind the fleet.

Tentatively she approached it, using her eyes - behind her eyes, to see it for what it was. Slowly the shape unraveled itself to reveal a design similar to the ships she'd once seen sailing upon the ocean waters, when she'd been allowed to travel to the coast. There were differences however.

No tall masks sat upon the deck, rather it was flat and sealed, with the faint light of the bridge shining out into a night it could not hope to pierce. Along the sides were metal strips not unlike wooden boards with a viewport here and there. In the back was what she sought and she brought her flyer to the rear bay door.

As she contemplated on how to open it, it suddenly gapped its giant jaws to allow her entrance. Either they set a trap for her, or one of her allies waited.

"I guess it doesn't truly matter," she said to herself.

The small round craft bobbed down and settled upon the deck. The doors swung shut and she sat in total blackness, before dim lights slowly came up to illuminate the interior. The area was not huge and the walls seemed to be shimmering ebony.

Jeccsa got out, making certain to seal her craft behind her. She whirled when she sensed two figures approach her. The only weapon she carried, a dagger, she held tightly in her fingers.

"Welcome," one figure purred.

A woman stepped into the faint illumination and Jeccsa recognized the Old One. Bast, cousin of Sekhmet, adorned in a gown of gold and studded with rubies. In her black hair was a diadem adorned with the symbol of a cat.

"I am Renef," the male greeted.

At the sight of him, Jeccsa started. He was slightly taller than her, with braided dark brown hair. His body was muscular and tanned and his emerald eyes met hers. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing herself as a male.

"Your mother is wise," Bast said, her golden eyes sparkling with approval. "Renef, met your sister and twin, Jeccsa."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My shuttle landing upon Galactica's bay was both a homecoming and frightening. I knew life had continued after my departure, and there no doubt had been many changes. What I did not know, was what type of reception I could expect.

The door slid open and I stepped down upon the familiar deck. Commander Adama stood there in his black and silver uniform, Tigh on one side of him, his son, Commander Apollo on this other. Sheba beside her husband. I did not dare to take the deep breath I wanted to calm my speeding heart.

Daniel and Nona darted around the official greeting party, warm, happy smiles upon their faces. The stopped a few steps away, their uneasy eyes fixing on the priest warrior.

"It's good to see all of you again." My voice sounded shaky even to my ears.

Adama stepped forward, his warning glance forcing my two friends to step away. "It's good to have you back, Jenn." I could see the doubt in his brown eyes and had his hair gone even more silver white during my absence?

I turned to introduce my companion. "This is the priest warrior Ament. It is his fleet I lead."

"To what end?" Adama demanded. His protective instincts for the fleet kicked in and I could not fault him for that.

"To fight against an ancient enemy, who, I have no doubt, will try to wreck his vengeance."

"You mean Iblis." Apollo sometimes had the uncanny knack for figuring out things I did not want him to.

I dipped my head. "Even now, he raises his fleet and leads them to battle."

"And our part in this?" Galactica's commander asked.

"The landing bay is not the place to answer your question. I'm certain there is a more appropriate and private place."

Adama nodded. "If you'll come with me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Imperious leader turned slowly on the its exalted perch, each of its three minds concentrating on a separate problem. The clear doors slid aside and a lone human figure marched in before it.

"Your life is forfeit human."

"That would be true, if I were human," the white clothed figure replied. The human dropped its guise and now before it, stood a shape it knew well. "Long ago I helped your people rise to their full potential and power. Now, I have come to extract payment, and," the grin offered held no humor, "with my help, you will rid yourself of those bothersome Colonials."

The leader knew to what agreement it spoke. There was only one action dictated. "By your command."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Adama settled our group in the Quorum's meeting place. The long table filled most of the room, surrounded by chairs for each member. Adama sat at the head, and I took a chair beside him. Ament stood behind me, his hand resting on his long sword. I knew he would not need to use it, but I did not object.

Tigh stood not far behind Adama, and Apollo sat on the other side of his father, Sheba in the chair beside him. Daniel and Nona both stayed near the door. No doubt they did not know what to make of the events unfolding before them.

"There was a war, long ago," I began. "Between the forces of good and evil." I knew what I spoke of was a common mythos among many people.

"So the Book of the Word says," Adama agreed.

"What it does not say, is that there were several of those battles, one of which destroyed Kobol and lead to the foundation of the twelve worlds. It was that war when finally, the Lords, as you call them, managed to entomb the Dark One upon their true home world."

"They didn't originally come from Kobol?" Apollo sounded surprised.

"No. Their race was much older. They even visited Earth at one point."

"So," Adama breathed, "Earth does exist."

"It does." I paused to order my thoughts. I was not yet ready to tell all my secrets. "About a thousand yahrens later, the Dark One was released by the children of Earth." I waited as the realization hit them all, their surprise and shock registering clearly on their faces. "He waged war upon the Lords and upon their warriors. Some, like Ament, managed to escape to other worlds."

My eyes met Adama's. "I did recognize your father." His face paled. "I'm sorry I could not tell you. He was a son of Isis."

"And what you took from my home?"

"The only weapon that can kill the Dark One."

"So, I did visit you," he said only loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes." I dared to reach out a hand and place it upon his. "There is more. The surviving children of Umbra are descendants of our warriors or the Lords' themselves."

Apollo got to his feet. "Rae and Starbuck."

"And her squadron," Daniel added. "Nona, Jenn and I all knew."

"We weren't raised in the Colonies," Nona explained. "We came there to attend the academy after planting false information in the computers."

Adama sighed. "I see." He turned to look at me. "You as well."

I could only nod. "I'm sorry. There was much I could not tell you." I wondered if I ever would tell it all. The trust he had in me might be shattered if he knew the entire truth. "There is one more thing, a secret I kept from Daniel and Nona."

The twins looked at me startled. There would not expect what I was about to say. "Your mother did die in the last war and a friend of hers took you away for safe keeping. I could not tell you until recently that your father is still alive."

"Where is he?" Daniel demanded, moving away from the door, his sister trailing behind him.

I only pointed behind me. "Ament is your father."


End file.
